She's A Lady
by raineylova93
Summary: Jongin dan Sehun terjebak dalam Love-Hate relationship yang aneh. Sehun is a Queen of grumbler-possesive-bitch-temperamental-mellowdrama-who-loves-yelling. Jongin is… Jongin (KaiHun, Slight!ChenMin, Slight!LuBaek. Rating Aman. Bahasa Non-baku. Jongin, Chen, Luhan, GS!Sehun. GS!Baekhyun. GS!Xiumin. GS!for uke)
1. Chapter 1

**She's A Lady**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Fem!Sehun, Jongin (ehemnya Sehun), Fem!Baekhyun (sohibnya Sehun), Fem!Xiumin (sohibnya Sehun), Chen (cowoknya Xiumin), Luhan (cowoknya Baekhyun), Fem!Kyuhyun (Mamanya Sehun), Taeil (teman sekamarnya Jongin), dan jajaran-teman-teman-instagram-Sehun-yang-rusuh-dan-kebetulan-bersekolah-di-kampus-yang-sama.

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Genderswitch for uke, Mahasiswa-life, comedy abal, friendship, AU, OOC, dll

 **Bahasa:** Menggunakan bahasa indonesia campur sari yang tidak lolos standar MUI

 **WARNING: This is Romcom dengan tema bad romance between young normal couples. Yang punya pacar/sedang ribut dengan pacarnya diharap untuk tidak baper berlebih. This-is-fic. Don't like dont read and please don't bash^^**

 **Summary Lengkap:** Jongin dan Sehun terjebak dalam Love-Hate relationship yang aneh. Sehun is a Queen of grumbler-possesive-bitch-temperamental-mellowdrama-who-loves-yelling. Jongin is… Jongin. (terinspirasi dari lagu She's A Lady-nya FTSK).

* * *

" _ **I'm in love with a girl I hate**_

 _ **She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me**_

 _ **I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor**_

 _ **I'd trade her in a second…"**_

* * *

 **~~HAPPY READING (^^)**

* * *

Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu. Satu raksasa pemalas berdiri di sana, di ambang pintu. Tebak apa yang dia lakukan…

Melamun.

Benar! Mari kita hitung beberapa detik kedepan, apa dia masih berdiri disana?

Satu detik, Jongin menguap.

Dua detik, Jongin menggaruk punggungnya.

Tiga detik, Jongin menguap lagi.

Empat detik, Jongin menggaruk punggungnya lagi.

Nah, kita tidak perlu tahu di detik kelima Jongin akan melakukan apa. Karena rupanya lima detik paling berharga dalam hidup Jongin lewat sia-sia karena cowok kelebihan zat besi itu hanya berdiri di depan pintu tanpa berniat menyentuh gagang telpon sama sekali. Gagang telpon yang sudah bergetar dari sepuluh detik yang lalu hanya dia pandangi dengan penuh khidmat dan penghayatan jiwa.

Beginilah aktifitas Jongin yang paling produktif di pagi hari. Dia akan berdiri di ambang pintu. Melamun lima detik. Lalu balik lagi ke tempat tidur karena dia begitu merindukan selimutnya yang baru dia tinggalkan selama lima detik. Setelah berkubang dalam selimut, planning besar Jongin selanjutnya adalah terbang ke alam mimpi. Alam mimpi ronde kedua. Atau ketiga. Atau berapapun yang dia mau. Terserah. Biar saja si pemalas itu berhibernasi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengentakkan kaki kuat-kuat ke jalan raya. Dia sudah lima belas kali menghentakkan kaki, mungkin di hentakan ke tujuh belas bumi akan terbelah menjadi dua.

Sebal, sebal, SEBAAALLL!

Dia sebal bukan main! Kemana sih cowok pemalas tak berguna itu?! Sehun sudah menunggu disini selama… kurang lebih, dua ratus masehi lamanya. Oke. Sebut saja dia berlebihan, habis siapa sih yang tidak berlebihan kalau orang yang kalian tunggu-tunggu malah mangkir seenak udel?

Sehun kembali menghubungi nomor ponsel Jongin, tapi balasannya masih sama: _"Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkau—"_

"Ck!" Sehun merengut, tarik napas dalam-dalam. Dicobanya lagi menghubungi telpon yang ada di kamar Jongin namun masih berujung pada tindakan sia-sia. "Gila! Mana sih tuh orang?" dumel Sehun mendengus berang. "Awas kalau aku sampai disana dan si bodoh itu belum bangun dari tempat tidur, akan kujambaki dia! Pokoknya akan kujambaki dia! KUJAMBAK DIA!" saking emosinya, tanpa sadar Sehun membentak seorang kakek yang hendak menyebrang jalan.

Kakek itu melejit dari trotoar sambil berteriak kaget. Dipandanginya Sehun dengan pelototan ganas.

Sehun cengar-cengir. "Eh, maaf, Pak. Saya tidak seng—"

"Anak muda jaman sekarang! Tidak punya sopan santun! Mau bikin saya mati jantungan, hah?!" bentaknya keras-keras, sukses mempermalukan Sehun di depan seluruh pejalan kaki yang lewat. "Mana orangtuamu? Panggil sini! Suruh bicara sama saya!"

Sehun terperangah. Membeku di tempat. Duh. Panggil orangtua? Mampus. Bisa panjang urusannya. Arghhh! Ini semua gara-gara si pemalas Goddamn-Kim-Fucking-Jongin.

"Tapi, Pak. Saya benar-benar nggak sengaja tadi. Habis saya lagi kesal sama pacar saya. Tapi saya nggak ada maksud buat membentak bapak kok. Sumpah." diacungkan dua tanda peace sekaligus. Tak lupa senyum kemilau yang penuh deretan gigi. "Jangan marah ya, Pak. Saya kan sudah minta maaf."

Kakek itu geleng-geleng kepala sambil melengos pergi. "Cantik-cantik kok gila."

APA?!

Sehun menahan emosinya yang nyaris terpancing. Bukannya dia takut sama kakek itu. Come on, Sehun 'kan bukan wanita lemah! Apalagi ini lawannya kakek-kakek yang tinggal ditoyor aja pake high heels udah pingsan. Sehun cuma tidak mau dijebloskan ke penjara lalu dihukum mati gara-gara dia nekat menerkam kakek itu lalu menampari pipinya sampai gigi palsu si kakek copot seperti dalam bayangannya. Tidak. Tidak boleh! Sehun masih waras. Jadi terpaksa dia tahan hasrat brutal terpendamnya. Lagipula bukan salah kakek itu kalau Sehun uring-uringan hari ini. Tapi salah Goddamn-Kim-Fucking-Jongin.

"Taksi! Taksi! Taksiiii!" panggil Sehun sambil berlari-lari kecil menyusul taksi yang berhenti terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Paman ini gimana sih?! Kalau ada penumpang mau naik ya cepat berhenti dong! Jangan malah jalan terus. Punya kuping apa nggak sih?" Sehun buka pintu sambil ngomel-ngomel. Maklumi saja. Dia lagi bad mood total hari ini. Rencana kencan yang sudah dia susun rapi jadi buyar gara-gara si pemalas terlalu malas untuk mengangkat kaki-kaki malasnya turun dari kasur.

Pak sopir itu melirik dari kaca depan. "Cantik-cantik kok galak? Lagi datang bulan ya? Atau habis diputusin pacar?"

Sehun mendengus. Terlalu bad mood untuk menjawab pertanyaan nggak penting dari seorang sopir taksi iseng. "Jalan Gyeosang, _please._ Kompleks asrama Yeonju University."

Beruntung si sopir taksi bersedia diajak kompromi, karena dia langsung memasukkan persneling dan tancap gas tanpa banyak tanya lagi.

Sehun bolak-balik melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Jangan salah. Dia tidak memiliki ketergantungan pada jam tangan. Melainkan pada waktu.

Ya. Waktu adalah uang bagi Sehun. Secuil permata di padang rumput yang luas. Sekali lewat, maka jangan harap bisa kembali. Begitulah prinsipnya. Sebagai cewek perfeksionis yang begitu gila waktu dan membenci manusia tukang ngaret, Sehun terbiasa membagi hidupnya dalam segmen-segmen waktu. Lahir dan dibesarkan dalam keluarga pengacara membuat Sehun terlatih menjadi gadis yang hidupnya begitu teratur. Sejak kecil dia dididik dengan disiplin hidup yang tinggi. Maunya sih supaya sang anak bisa meneruskan bakat pengacara profesional yang sudah mengalir dalam urat nadi mereka secara turun-temurun, tapi Sehun malah membelot dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mendaftar di Yeonju University yang notabene melahirkan teknisi dan ilmuwan.

Sebenarnya tadi itu baru pembangkangan pertama. Aksi pemberontakan Sehun tidak berhenti sampai disitu, selain membelot dan hobi membolos dari beberapa mata kuliah, terbukti Sehun juga sering sembunyi-sembunyi keluar malam disaat teman-temannya tidur lelap dibawah selimut nyaman mereka. Tenang saja. Tidak sering kok, hanya beberapa kali, itupun jika Sehun sedang bosan setengah mati dan pemandangan di dalam kamar terlalu membuat matanya sumpek.

Sehun bosan. Dia bosan jadi gadis lurus yang manis dan terlalu penurut. Bosan jadi kesayangan semua orang.

Meski begitu, ada beberapa hal mendasar yang sudah terlanjur tertanam di dalam kepalanya dan sulit Sehun lepaskan begitu saja. Contohnya seperti pembagian-pembagian waktu. Setiap beberapa menit sekali, dia akan berhenti untuk menulis jadwal kegiatannya dan apa-apa saja yang akan dia lakukan selama enam menit kedepan. Kayak sekarang ini, meskipun tidak ada hal-hal yang penting kayak presentasi dkk, diam-diam Sehun tengah menyusun daftar kegiatan dalam kepalanya.

11.00 – 11.06 Duduk di dalam taksi

11.06 – 11.12 Memandang keluar jendela

11.12 – 11.18 Merencanakan proyek pembunuhan Kim Jongin

Eh, tunggu dulu, mungkin ada baiknya kalau mulai sekarang dia menambahkan tiga kegiatan lagi. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan?

11.18 – 11.24 Keluar dari taksi

11.24 – 11.30 Membanting pintu kamar

11.30 – 11.36 Membunuh Kim Jongin di tempat tidur

Sehun senyam-senyum puas memandangi tulisan tangannya sendiri. Jadi inilah planning besar Sehun selama beberapa menit kedepan: 'Buat Kim Jongin mati kehabisan napas diatas kasur. Kalau perlu seret kakinya sampai dia bertekuk lutut minta ampun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus punya pacar seperti Sehun?

Ya ampun. Jongin menyesal sekali sekarang. Bulan-bulan pertama masa pacaran mereka sungguh romantis. Seperti di drama-drama cinta monyet. Mau gandeng tangan saja musti minta izin dulu, setelah diizinkan, tahap selanjutnya adalah senyam-senyum malu. Habis senyam-senyum malu, Jongin pakai modus bersin supaya tangannya bisa nempel ke tangan Sehun. Ugh, malah terkesan norak kalau dipikir-pikir lagi.

Bukannya Jongin mau bernostalgia sih, tapi apalagi coba yang lebih norak dari pacaran di pinggir danau? Ya ampun! Ciuman di dalam bus? Diantara ketek-ketek basah penumpang yang terangkat? Idih! Dan begonya, dia sudah pernah melalui semua kenorakan itu bersama Sehun.

Jongin merasa bodoh sekali sekarang. Untuk apa dulu dia melakukan semua itu? UNTUK APA?! Bahkan, Jongin tak ambil pusing dijuluki tuyul peliharannya Sehun oleh seluruh anak-anak cowok di angkatannya gara-gara dulu Jongin punya kebiasaan mengekori Sehun kemana-mana. Ya Tuhan… bayangkan, sebegitu besarnya pengorbanan cinta Jongin sampai-sampai difitnah tuyul pun dia sudi!

Jongin tidak habis pikir. Sekali lagi tidak habis pikir. Mana Sehun itu punya kebiasaan ngiler kalau tidur. Hal-hal menjijikkan di masa sekarang, bisa jadi sesuatu yang romantis pada jaman dahulu kala jika otak kita sudah dikotori oleh yang namanya _cinta_. Percayalah.

Dia masih ingat dulu bagaimana Sehun tidur di pangkuannya saat mereka duduk di bus—ditonton penumpang lain. Jongin ingat saat-saat dia membelai lembut kepala Sehun hingga cewek itu tertidur pulas di pangkuannya—masih disaksikan penumpang lain (jangan lupa). Dia juga ingat bagaimana iler kental Sehun menetes-netes di celananya—diiringi senyuman jijik para penumpang lain (jangan lupa). Parahnya, kejadian itu tidak hanya sekali dua kali. Hampir setiap hari! Yang artinya, Jongin harus pulang ke rumah dengan membawa oleh-oleh iler Sehun yang menempel disana-sini. Mana Sehun itu juga suka senderan di pundaknya. Okelah kalau cuma sekedar senderan. Tapi.. ini masalahnya… tidur… ditambah ngiler. Jangan heran kalau Jongin selalu bau jigong setiap pulang dari kampus.

Kalian pikir ini parah? Tunggu, masih ada lagi.

Pokoknya ada banyak sekali hal-hal menjengkelkan yang dulu pernah dia lalui. Jongin sudah membuat list kejelekan-kejelekan Sehun di dalam kepalanya.

Yang pertama tadi sudah dia sebutkan, Sehun itu kebiasaan buruknya suka ngiler kalau tidur. Nah, ini yang kedua. Sehun itu orangnya sensitif. _Sangat sensitif_. Manusia porno yang sensitif. Awalnya sms-sms seksual ini berlangsung dari pembahasan topik tentang ciuman. Entah siapa yang mulai duluan dan bagaimana detailnya Jongin tak terlalu ingat. Intinya, semenjak hari itu, Sehun seperti ketagihan membahas hal-hal berbau pornografi lewat sms. Tidak cuma sekali dua kali. Hampir tiap hari malah! Isi pembicaraan mereka _selalu_ dan _melulu_ tentang seks. Lama-lama 'kan Jongin jenuh juga jadinya. Sampai suatu hari, dia bertekad ingin insyaf dan merubah kebiasaan ini pakai taktik pura-pura jadi cowok lugu nan alim. Bukannya sadar, malah ini balasan yang diterima Jongin.

 **Honey:** _Sayang, kamu nonton bola lagi?_

 **JonginQu~:** _Iya._

 **Honey:** _Nggak heran, pasti kamu jago nge-gol._

 **JonginQu~:** _Gol apa? :p_

 **Honey:** _Ituuu. Membobol gawang. Skor kamu kayaknya tinggi deh._

 **JonginQu~:** _Gawang apa? :p_

 **Honey:** _Jangan akting deh._

 **JonginQu~:** _Lho? Akting apa? Kita ini lagi ngomongin apa sih?_

 **Honey:** _Kok balesnya gitu!? Harusnya kamu bilang: Iya sayang, aku jago banget. Gitu! Jangan sok! Dasar orang aneh._

 **JonginQu~:** _Lho? Kamu itu yang aneh! Marah-marah terus. Dasar aneh._

 **Honey:** _Dikasih tahu malah ngatain. Udah berani ya kamu?! Minta maaf gak?_

 **JonginQu~:** _Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?_

 **Honey:** _Kamu udah gak sayang lagi sama aku?!_

 **JonginQu~:** _Zzzz_

Ketiga, Sehun itu pengeluh, kekanakan, dan Drama Queen. Kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti, dia akan merajuk seperti putri raja. Dan yang paling menyebalkan, Jongin selalu terjebak dalam setiap drama-drama norak bikinan Sehun. Tidak hanya di kehidupan nyata, kirim sms pun isinya keluhan semua. Jongin capek tiap hari dikritik! Mulai dari yang nusuk sampai yang nusuk banget. Semua uneg-uneg cewek itu selalu tercurah lewat pesan singkat yang justru tidak ada singkat-singkatnya sama sekali. Malah mirip cerpen. Cerpen jelek yang tidak lolos lomba karena isinya terlalu melankolis.

 **Honey:** _Udah terbukti kamu udah gak sayang lagi sama aku. Kalau aku minta antar kamu selalu menghindar, padahal dulu kamu masih mau nganterin aku ke WC. Sekarang udah gak pernah lagi. Kamu itu udah berubah sekarang! Kalau aku minta tolong beliin minum kamu selalu nolak dan malah duduk-duduk ngegosip gak jelas sama temen-temen kamu itu kayak bagong! Terus kamu juga udah gak mau aku senderin lagi. Padahal dulu kamu bilang gak masalah ditonton penumpang lain. Kamu bilang gak masalah kemeja sama celana kamu basah kena iler aku. Sekarang tiap kali aku minta ditemenin pulang kamu selalu nolak dengan alasan pusing kepala lah, sakit perut lah, badan pegal-pegal lah. Nanti mau pake alasan sakit apalagi? Terus kalau aku ajak jalan ke mall kamu selalu aja bilang lagi di pasar nemenin nenek kamu. Masa nenek kamu tiap hari ke pasar?! Ngapain kamu ke pasar tiap pagi sama nenek kamu? Dagang sayur?!_

 **JonginQu~:** _Aku memang nemenin nenek aku ke pasar_

 **Honey:** _Perasaan sms aku panjang deh. Kok jawabannya cuma itu? Kamu itu kebiasaan kalau dikirimin sms panjang balasannya singkat-singkat! Jempolku capek ngetiknya tahu! Hargain dong perjuanganku!_

 **JonginQu~:** _Zzzz_

 **Honey:** _Kok cuma zzz?! Kenapa sih sms aku selalu dibalas ZZZ?! Kamu udah bosan sama aku?! Kamu udah muak?!_

 **JonginQu~:** _Enggak_

 **Honey:** _Tuh kan. Singkat lagi._ _I hate you, Jongin! Kita putus!_

Putus? Jongin tidak kaget lagi. Hei. Pernyataan "kita putus" ini bukan pertama kalinya dikirim Sehun. Sudah ribuan kali! Sehun itu ringan mulut. Beraninya cuma gertak sambal. Sedikit-sedikit ngomong putus, sedikit-sedikit mau bunuh diri. Jadi Jongin sudah kebal. Sudah terbiasa. Sudah nggak mempan lagi. Dan lihat siapa yang akhirnya selalu menyerah kalah? Bukan Jongin!

Dengan tenang dia kembali melempar ponselnya ke kasur. Biasanya tidak sampai sepuluh detik ponselnya akan berdering gila-gilaan. Selain kebanjiran sms permintaan maaf paling menyayat hati, dia juga kebanjiran terror telpon.

Mari kita hitung mundur. Sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh, enam, lima, empat, tiga, dua…

Drrttt…

Benar kan tebakannya?

Drrt…

Sms kedua masuk. Biasanya Jongin selalu menunggu sampai lima sms baru dia buka.

Drrtt…

Nah, itu sms ketiga.

Drrt…

Empat.

Drttt…

Lima. Oke, mari kita buka. Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambar ponselnya. Sejurus kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ck. Ck. Lagi-lagi sms menyayat hati. Baca sendiri nih.

 **Honey:** _Maaf :'( Maaf maaf maaf maaf maafin aku. Tadi aku cuma becanda. Maaf :'( Kamu tau kan aku suka kelepasan. Kamu tau kan aku gak serius sama yang tadi. Anggap aja aku gak pernah ngomong kayak gitu_

 **Honey:** _Plis anggap aja becanda. Jangan tinggalin aku :'( Kamu tau kan aku orangnya gimana kalau udah emosi?_

 **Honey:** _Aku menyesal. Menyesal selalu hina-hina kamu selama ini :'(. Menyesal selalu bikin kamu merasa terpojok. Asal kamu tau, aku gak pernah ada maksud kayak gitu. Aku tetap sayang kamu sampai detik ini_

 **Honey:** _I love you with no reason. I love you just the way you are. Dan aku gak tahu apa bisa ngerasain hal yang sama ke orang lain. Maaf ya aku nyusahin terus :'(_

 **Honey:** _Jong? Helooo? Balas dong :(_

Ini dia kejelekan Sehun yang keempat. Dia terlalu gampang mengemis dengan kalimat maaf. Kata 'maaf' bagi Sehun itu simpel saja. Hanya terdiri dari empat huruf tak bermakna yang kalau dieja bunyinya 'M-A-A-F'. _Bum!_ Menguap di udara begitu saja. Tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Kalimat-kalimat maaf yang penuh penyesalan sering meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tujuannya sih satu, cewek itu ingin dikasihani. Tapi giliran Jongin telat dikit balas sms, dia akan ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas. Detik ini Sehun bilang "Sori aku menyesal", di detik berikutnya dia akan bilang "Bego! Kamu egois! Nggak peka! Nggak pernah ngertiin aku!" dan segala macam caci-maki lainnya. Bikin Jongin bernafsu ingin menenggelamkan ponselnya ke dasar laut. Muak? Kalau boleh jujur, Jongin sudah muak sebenarnya.

 **Honey:** _Sayaang? Maaf. Kamu ini kenapa sih? Aku udah minta maaf kok dicuekin_

 **Honey:** _Helooo? Kacang kacang_

 **Honey:** _Gitu aja ngambek! Kamu ini kekanakan banget sih! Salah sendiri kamu cari gara-gara_

 **Honey:** _Pliss balas. Aku gak tenang tidur malam ini kalau kamu gak balas. Aku sayang kamu :'(_

 **Honey:** _Besok kita harus ketemu. Aku mau ngobrol-ngobrol_

 **JonginQu~:** _Gak janji. Aku ada rapat_

 **Honey:** _Tuh kan. Kamu selalu begitu! Sms aku sepuluh yang dibales cuma satu! Alasan terus kerjanya! Yang rapat inilah, yang rapat itulah! Kayak anggota dewan. Sok penting kamu! Masih mahasiswa tapi sok sibuk. Paling cuma duduk-duduk main game bola sama anak-anak gondrong yang gak jelas juntrungannya. Rapat macam apa itu?!_

Jongin menonaktifkan ponselnya tanpa sempat dia baca habis. Sudah malam. Waktunya tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tadi baru berapa ya? Empat kan? Masih ada lagi. Yang ini kelima, Sehun itu paling suka membanding-bandingkan Jongin dengan cowok orang. Ada saja saat-saat dimana mereka jalan berdua dan tiba-tiba Sehun nyeletuk: "Eh, kamu tau gak? Suho oppa itu so sweet banget ya? Tiap hujan deras aku lihat dia selalu ngeluarin payung dan mayungin Kyungsoo sampai ke mobil. Kita kapan kayak begitu?". Atau dengan kalimat sialan yang ini: "Chen itu perhatian banget sih. Xiumin kalau kemana-mana selalu diantar lho. Kalau Xiumin sakit, Chen pasti bakal jenguk ke rumahnya terus bawain buah-buah, cemilan, susu kaleng, obat-obatan sambil dirawat. Terus Chen juga selalu ngajakin Xiumin kencan duluan. Nggak kayak kamu yang harus aku paksa-paksa baru mau."

Gimana Jongin betah jalan berdua sama Sehun kalau dibanding-bandingin begitu?! Dia memang belum pernah memayungi Sehun karena Jongin merasa dirinya bukan tukang ojek payung. Persetanlah Suho dan payung ajaibnya. Sehun kan berpacaran dengan dia— _Kim Jongin_. Bukan Suho si tukang ojek payung apalagi Chen! Beda orang ya beda karakter. _Inilah_ Jongin yang apa adanya. Kalau Sehun tidak bisa menerima itu, untuk apa dulu dia terima pernyataan cinta Jongin? Betapa flatnya dunia ini kalau semua karakter manusia itu sama. Kalau memang Sehun sebegitu kepinginnya punya cowok dungu yang bisa diperbudak, kenapa nggak sekalian saja dia mendaftarkan diri jadi simpanannya Suho atau Chen? Bodo amat. Jongin tidak perduli!

"Sayang, kamu kok jalannya cepet banget sih? Pelan-pelan dong!" dumel Sehun sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Jongin yang tergesa-gesa kayak orang kebelet pipis.

Jongin pura-pura budek. Dia malah makin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sayang, kamu tuh kenapa sih? Buru-buru banget. Memang mau kemana? Jangan-jangan kamu nggak tahan ya berduaan sama aku? Jalan cepet-cepet karena pengen cepat pulang? Iya kan!?" tuduh Sehun galak bukan main. "Kamu itu udah berubah ya sekarang. Coba lihat itu Chen sama Xiumin. Mereka akur. Kemana-mana berdua. Chen kalau jalan selalu disampingnya Xiumin. Nggak pernah saling ninggalin kayak kamu! Jalan bareng pacar udah kayak lomba lari! Mereka juga kemana-mana gandengan tangan. Kamu kok gak pernah gandeng tangan aku lagi? Kenapa? Udah bosen ya? Apa aku udah nggak menarik lagi? Jadi itu makanya kamu selalu jalan ninggalin aku dibelakang? Karena kamu malu dilihat orang-orang jalan sama aku? Pasti gitu!" repet Sehun kayak petasan.

Jongin memperlambat langkahnya, tersentak ketika menoleh dan mendapati mata Sehun sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Ya Tuhan. Jangan bilang cewek rewel ini mau bermain drama lagi? Disini? Sekarang?!

"Hun, Sehun… Plis."

Terlambat. Dua bulir air mata gemuk sudah meluncur turun dari pipi Sehun. _Dasar cengeng! Drama queen!_ umpat Jongin dalam hati.

Sehun nangis sesenggukan. "Kamu pasti malu. Kamu nggak pernah mau angkat telpon dari aku kalau pas lagi sama Taeil. Karena kamu takut diledekin sama dia kan?"

"Tidak kok," sahut Jongin malas. Sebenarnya dia pengen bilang, "Kalau kamu nggak berhenti ngoceh, aku mau terjun dari sini biar kepalaku retak!"

"Kamu lebih dengerin nasehat Taeil daripada aku. Kamu lebih pilih main game bareng dia daripada balas sms aku. Kalian ada hubungan yang lebih dari teman kan? Kamu berniat selingkuh sama dia?! Iya kan?!"

BERISIKKKKK! Kepingin sekali dia dorong cewek albino ini dari balkon. Ya Tuhaaaanku. Kenapa dia punya pacar hobi menfitnah? Selingkuh sama Taeil? Pedang ketemu pedang dong?

Sehun terus mengoceh dan mengoceh. Omongannya melantur kemana-mana. Dari Taeil loncat ke pembahasan lain. Semua kebiasaan buruk Jongin dijabarkan Sehun secara lengkap. Mulai dari yang Jongin katanya malas mandi, suka ngaret, dan sepatunya itu-itu saja. Jongin terlalu malas mengingat sesi curhat-curhatan itu. Lebih baik kita skip.

Keenam, Sehun itu tukang update status. Labil? Iya begitulah Sehun. Masalah setitik saja dia bawa sampai ke sosial media. Tempat dimana notabene makhluk-makhluk hidup yang punya akun dan punya mata pasti bisa membacanya. Kayak pernah waktu kapan itu Sehun bilang Jongin tidak pernah mau menatap matanya lagi kalau mereka bicara. Habis itu mereka langsung bertengkar hebat gara-gara Jongin menolak disuapi Sehun. Sumpah. Demi Tuhan. Dia jijik main suap-suapan! Kenapa sih cewek itu tidak mengerti?! Sehun juga sering komplain karena Jongin akhir-akhir ini sering menghindar kalau disentuh pipinya, padahal Sehun berniat ingin menghapus noda kecap di sudut bibir Jongin. Tapi kepala cowok itu sudah berpaling kearah lain. Habis itu muncul lah status-status lebay Sehun di facebook. Satu hari bisa tiga sampai enam kali update. Tergantung bagaimana intensitas pertengkaran mereka dan bagaimana suasana hati seorang Oh Sehun pada saat itu. Gimana Jongin tidak putus asa kalau di sosmed-pun dia masih dihina-hina?

Menyesal? Pfrrt. _Talk to my toe._

Dan… terakhir, Sehun itu gairah seksualnya tinggi. Mereka emang belum pernah praktik langsung dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun, yang paling mendekati hanya gigit-gigit cium manja. Selebihnya? NO. Gara-gara Sehun itu anak Papi-Mami plus anak rumahan sejati. Beraninya frontal di-sms. Mancing doang. Bikin kesel tau! Padahal Jongin berkali-kali membujuk dengan alasan ini-itu, ditolak dengan alasan ini-itu juga. Mau dapat izin nge-date aja susahnya minta ampun. Jongin diwawancarai dulu kayak mau melamar pekerjaan.

Jongin awalnya oke-oke saja. Toh nggak ada pihak yang dirugikan. Tapi lama-lama… Jenuh? **Yes**. Bosan? **Of course**. Gerah? **Pasti!**

Hubungan mereka _sangat sangat_ … menjemukan! Jongin sadar. Bukan berarti dia tipe _zonk_ penganut falsafah hidup 'Just for fun' atau 'Habis manis pacar ditendang'. Dia tulus mencintai Sehun. Makanya mati-matian mengerti dan menekan jiwa mesumnya. Tapi kalau yang bersangkutan begitu keras kepala, dikasih hati minta jantung, apa masih ada kemungkinan hubungan ini bisa dilanjutkan? Apa mereka bisa bertahan lama?

Jongin ragu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"KIM JONGIN!"

Panjang umur. Belum sempat Jongin membuat list kesekian puluh, pacar cantiknya keburu menerjang masuk. Cepat-cepat dia tarik selimut kesayangannya dari kaki hingga menutupi kepala.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali aktifkan ponselmu, BODOH! Aku kan jadi susah menghubungimu, IDIOT! Niat tidak sih pacaran denganku?!" Sehun mencak-mencak tanpa say "hello". Basa-basi? Cuih! Jangan harap dia mau bermanis-manis ria dengan cowok ini. Malas! Tidak ada lagi kata basa-basi dalam kamus Sehun. Sekarang setiap hari kerjaannya adalah mengeluh dan mengomeli Jongin tentang betapa malasnya dia atau betapa tidak bergunanya laki-laki itu sebagai calon suami di masa depan.

"Jongin!" Sehun mengguncang-guncang lengan Jongin secara brutal. "Ayo bangun! Temani aku jalan. Kau kan sudah janji kemarin!"

Jongin malah semakin merapatkan selimut. Pura-pura pingsan.

"JONG!" pekik Sehun melengking, ditariknya selimut Jongin penuh dendam sampai terdengar bunyi 'wreekkk!' keras.

Jongin terloncat bangun sambil melotot. "Selimutkuuu!" ratapnya. Anjrit! Sehun ini perempuan atau singa mutan hasil rekayasa laboratorium?

"Makanya jangan macam-macam!" hardik Sehun berkacak pinggang. "Ayo sana mandi! Cuci muka, gosok gigi! Pemalas! Mau sampai kapan begitu terus? Masih untung aku sudi jadi pacarmu, pemalas! Tidak bakal ada cewek yang mau denganmu selain aku!"

Sungguh kejamnya… lama-lama Sehun mulai menyamai ibunya. Ibu Jongin saja tidak begini-begini amat.

"Berisik!" Jongin berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur sambil menyumbat kuping pakai bantal.

"Jong!" rengek Sehun memukul-mukul punggung cowok itu pakai guling. "Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun. Bangun."

"DIAAAM!" Jongin melempar bantal ke seberang ruangan. "Baiklah! Oke. Kita akan pergi kencan seperti pasangan bodoh lainnya. Puas?"

"Yes!" Sehun memekik senang, tidak ambil pusing dengan raut wajah Jongin yang lebih mirip bajak laut saat dipaksa melompat ke mulut Ikan Hiu. Dia hanya perduli dengan acara jalan-jalan mereka dan kejutan spesial yang akan dia berikan ke Jongin hari ini. Pokoknya Jongin pasti suka. Ini kan hari ulang tahunnya. Sudah pasti cowok itu suka. Lihat saja. Dia boleh komat-kamit seperti orang kesurupan, tapi dijamin tampang kacau itu akan berganti ke mode sumringah begitu Jongin melihat apa yang telah disiapkan Sehun untuknya.

"Sayaaang?" panggil Sehun sok lembut dari luar pintu kamar mandi. "Mandinya jangan lama-lama ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sehun menggeram. Gemas ingin membunuh. DUAK! Ditendangnya pintu kamar mandi. "Jelek! Dasar cowok menyebalkan!"

"Bawel! Dasar cewek bawel! Mulut karet!" balas Jongin, walau hanya keluar sebagai bisikan syahdu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang, kita harus bicara." Nggak ada angin nggak ada hujan, Jongin tiba-tiba menepikan motornya di salah satu café, jelas Sehun kaget. Ini diluar rencana. Dia mulai was-was. Tumben Jongin mengajak dia ke café. Mengingat cowok itu super pelit dan paling anti nongkrong di tempat elit.

"Tumben." cibirnya. "Biasanya kamu ogah kuajak ke café."

"Ada yang mau kuomongin," tukasnya datar.

Sehun angkat bahu sok cuek, padahal hatinya resah.

Setelah mereka duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah bangku, kali ini, Jongin berani menatap mata Sehun.

"Sayang, aku nggak mau basa-basi. Kamu selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa, kenapa, kenapa. Sekarang, aku masih kasih kamu jawabannya." ungkap Jongin tegas.

Sehun menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdebar. Waduh. Kok firasatnya tidak enak? Apalagi mukanya Jongin serius tegang begitu. Jangan-jangan dia mau minta putus?

"Kamu… kamu nggak berniat mutusin aku kan?" lirih Sehun.

Diluar dugaan, Jongin menggelengkan kepala. Sehun diam-diam menarik napas lega. Biarpun dia sering menghina dan mem- _bully_ Jongin tanpa sadar, sebenarnya dia nggak benar-benar serius ngomong kayak gitu. Jongin pasti ngerti. Sehun udah sering bilang dia nggak pernah serius mau minta putus dari Jongin.

"Aku mau ngomong jujur, aku nggak suka sama sikap kamu," katanya setelah melakukan ritual buang napas sebanyak lima kali.

Sehun menunduk. Kalau biasanya Jongin yang menghindari tatapan mata, sekarang dia yang begitu. "Oh ya? Sikap aku yang mana?"

Jongin memicingkan mata. "Kamu itu sadar nggak sih? Selama ini sikap kamu ke aku itu kayak gimana?"

Sehun menunduk semakin dalam. "Aku… aku minta maaf…"

Jongin berdecih. "Sudah cukup minta maafnya. Aku udah bosen."

"Terus sekarang mau kamu apa?" tanya Sehun mendadak dapat keberanian membalas tatapan Jongin.

Jongin memajukan posisi duduknya. "Dari dulu, kamu selalu minta ini-itu. Kamu bilang aku nggak kayak cowok-cowok romantis lain di luar sana. Nah, sebagai gantinya, boleh aku minta sesuatu juga ke kamu?"

Sehun terperangah tak percaya. "Kamu ngajuin syarat?" Shit. Kisah cinta macam apa ini?!

"Oh, bukan. Bukan syarat," ralat Jongin tersenyum miring. "Justru aku pengen bikin perjanjian sama kamu. Kalau kamu berhasil berubah sesuai kemauan aku, aku bakal jadi apapun yang kamu mau."

"Perjanjian?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ya. Aku mau kamu berjanji mulai sekarang kamu nggak bakal ngiler atau senderan di pundak aku lagi."

Sehun makin ternganga. "Aku nggak mau kalau kayak gitu! Itu tandanya kamu nggak terima aku apa adanya, itu tandanya kamu nyuruh aku berubah bukan atas dasar hati nurani aku. Pakai syarat segala."

Jongin menjentikkan jari. "Nah, tumben kamu pintar."

Hah? Apa? Apa sih? Kok Sehun makin nggak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini?

"Kamu ngomong apa?"

"Aku ngajuin syarat supaya kamu berubah. Emang cuma kamu doang yang bisa?"

Sehun melotot. "Aku nggak ngajuin—"

"Hun, sadar dong!" potong Jongin. "Kita sudah bukan bocah delapan belas tahun lagi. Sampai kapan sih kita mau jalanin hubungan kayak gini? Kamu itu pacaran sama aku. Bukan sama Kris. Bukan sama Chen. Jadi stop banding-bandingan aku dengan mereka! Aku ya _aku_. Kalau kamu emang nggak bisa terima aku, buat apa dulu kita pacaran? Aku capek dikritik terus. Mana kritik kamu itu isinya nggak masuk akal semua."

Bibir Sehun mulai berkedut-kedut dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

OH-MY-GOD. Terus terang dia benci 'berdiskusi' empat mata begini. Bukan apanya, Sehun itu Drama Queen. Selalu maksa minta ketemuan buat ngomong serius. Nah, giliran diajak ngomong langsung, pasti bawaannya kepingin mewek. Makanya Jongin malas.

"Aku juga nggak suka kita tiap hari tuker-tukeran sms porno. Kayak nggak ada topik lain aja," keluh Jongin sebal.

Sehun mendelik. "Kenapa? Kamu nggak suka? Udah bosan lihat badan aku? Apa aku kurang cantik? Kurang ramping? Kurang kurus? Kurang seksi di mata kamu?"

Tunggu dulu, apa bedanya kurang ramping dan kurang kurus? Perasaan sama? Jongin nggak pernah paham sama jalan pikiran cewek.

"Aku nggak masalah sama badan kamu—cuman yaa… nggak nyaman aja. Kita nggak pernah ngapa-ngapain, kan malah nggak bagus jadinya." _Nyiksa banget tau! Lu nyuruh gue bayangin omong kosong yang nggak pernah terwujud hanya gara-gara status kita yang belum terikat secara sah_ , lanjut Jongin dalam hati. Masa tiap hari musti guyuran dibawah shower sambil sabunan melulu? Tragis! Mending stop sekalian.

"Nggak bagus gimana maksud kamu?"

Jongin menghela napas. Cewek ini malah telmi. Sudahlah. Susah dijelasin. Pembicaraan soal begini (yang menyangkut kode-kode terlarang dan menyerempet ke hal-hal berbau seks) lebih nyaman diungkapkan sesama cowok. Bisa diungkapkan sama cewek—dengan syarat cewek itu istrinya. "Lupakan! Intinya nggak bagus. Tapi aku nggak pernah masalah sama penampilan atau badan kamu. Kamu cantik kok."

Bibir Sehun mulai menyunggingkan senyum. Barulah Jongin bisa bernapas lega. Dia baru buang napas karena ngomong empat mata dengan Sehun refleks bikin dia menahan napas.

"Nih buat kamu. Baru kubungkus sebelum berangkat. Sori agak berantakan." Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, walau masih rada ogah-ogahan, tapi tetap aura horror di sekeliling mereka nggak setegang tadi. "Habis buru-buru sih."

"Apaan?" Jongin mengerutkan hidung.

"Kado ultah. Minggu lalu beli sempat kebeli, karena uangnya baru terkumpul kemarin."

Jongin menggeleng. Mantan-mantannya dulu mana ada yang kepikiran ngasih kado ultah rutin setiap tahun? Tanpa pernah terlewat. Tahun lalu Sehun diam-diam bikin surprise di kamarnya pas Jongin pulang tengah malam dari lokasi pelantikan calon anggota senat. Kecapekan, badan pegel, tahu-tahu ada cewek cantik keluar dari lemari. Bawa kue tart gede ampun-ampunan. Nilai plus Sehun di mata Jongin ya itu. Perhatiannya.

Jongin meraih belakang leher Sehun, lalu mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya. Melumat sedikit. Bikin cewek itu lumer, jantungnya nggak berhenti meletup-letup.

Sehun sayang Jongin. Apapun yang terjadi mereka nggak boleh berakhir!

Ponsel Jongin berdering diatas meja, Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bibir dan hidung zoom-out Jongin lalu melirik ke benda itu. Ada nomer tak dikenal berkelap-kelip di layarnya.

"Siapa tuh?" tanyanya curiga.

Jongin mengabaikan si nomor tak dikenal.

"Kok nggak diangkat?" Sehun masih mengernyit.

"Nggak penting, paling anak-anak, minta salinan tugas," Jongin menjawab enteng. "Eh ini menunya, kamu mau pesan apa?"

"Terserah deh," Sehun lebih tertarik mengubek-ubek rahasia ponsel Jongin daripada memelototi tulisan di menu. "Banana sundae juga boleh."

Dulu. Dulu nih ya…. waktu awal-awal, Jongin pasti akan menggoda Sehun dengan kedipan mata lalu mulai meledeknya sampai pipi cewek itu merah padam sambil bilang. "Aduh ngapain pesan? Banana punyaku lebih enak kok."

Mari kita amati perbedaannya dengan masa kini. Meja itu hening. Jongin asik baca menu. Sehun asik buka-buka galeri, pesan, kontak, panggilan keluar—hei… apa-apaan?! Kok namanya di kontak Jongin jadi biasa?!

 **Sehun**

Just. Sehun.

Motha-focka!

"Kok nama kontak aku berubah sih?! Kok cuma 'Sehun'? Ini maksudnya apa? Kamu udah nggak sayang lagi sama aku?!"

Kepala Jongin tenggelam dibalik buku menu. "Tolong jangan mulai lagi."

"Oke, fine!" Dengusan geram Sehun sungguh mahadasyat. Dia keluarkan ponsel miliknya. "Aku rubah nama kamu. Nih! Puas kamu?"

Jongin hanya berdecak santai. "Mau kamu ganti nama kontakku jadi Kembaran Christian Gray silahkan aja, aku nggak keberatan."

Masalahnya Sehun merubah nama kontak Jongin jadi **Jong Hitam**. Layar itu dihadapkan telak-telak ke depan hidung Jongin. Pas! Ukuran hurufnya jadi dua kali lipat lebih besar. **JONG HITAM**.

"Puas kamu?"

Jongin cuma menghela napas, pasrah. "Ya deh yang penting kamu happy."

Wajah Sehun terbakar. Dadanya naik turun. Tanggapan macam apa?! Dia ganti lagi kali ini jadi ' **Makhluk Gosong Menyerupai Manusia** ', lalu dipamerkan ke Jongin. Sehun merubahnya lagi jadi ' **Gumpalan Kentut** '. Namun reaksi cowok itu tetap sama. Ukh! Ngeselin!

"Hun, kamu itu bisa nggak dewasa sedikit? Masih bagus aku tulis 'Sehun' di kontak. Daripada kutulis M-Lampir. Mau kamu?"

Sehun melotot. Gak bisalah! Demi apa cowok ini seenaknya rubah-rubah nama kontak!? Pakai ngatain Mak Lampir segala! "Ohhhhh, jadi gitu?! Selama ini aku dianggap lampir?! Aku udah susah payah ngajak kamu jalan terus beli kado—" Maka kencan hari ini kita tutup dan skip saja. Karena hanya berupa ceramah tak berujung dari seorang gadis yang tampak berkuasa, sementara kekasihnya terkulai lemas di meja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memandangi ponselnya dengan ekspresi gelisah. Sudah satu bulan lebih Jongin belum menghubungi dia sama sekali. Belum ada kabarnya juga sampai sekarang. Tadi Sehun sudah kirim tiga puluh sms sekaligus. Entah benar-benar dibaca oleh Jongin apa langsung masuk ke kotak sampah.

Dia kangen Jongin. Kemana sih cowok itu?

Apa Jongin sudah dapat cewek baru disana?

Sehun mencengkram ponselnya kuat-kuat sampai telapak tangannya jadi memerah. Cewek baru?! Awas saja!

Jongin lagi praktek kerja lapangan di Bangkok. Sebelum berangkat, cowok itu memang berjanji mau menghubungi Sehun. Memang, awal-awalnya sih saling kontak. Tapi makin kesini… MANA?! Satu sms-pun belum dia terima. Apa Jongin lupa? Apa dia terlalu keasikan jalan-jalan sendiri dengan Taeil? Apa jangan-jangan mereka sedang menggoda cewek-cewek Thailand yang cantik?

AWAS SAJA!

"Mungkin dia sibuk, Hun. Sudahlah. Tenang aja." tukas Xiumin.

Huh! Tenang, tenang. Mana bisa? Xiumin sih enak, punya pacar perhatian dan pasrah kayak Chen. Sampai-sampai Sehun lumer sendiri kalau dengar Xiumin menyombong soal kencan-kencan mereka di hari minggu. Lha dia? Tiap kali ketemu selalu…

Oh iya. Kapan ya terakhir kali mereka kencan romantis berdua? Kok Sehun lupa? Kayaknya itu ribuan tahun yang lalu.

"Aku nggak bisa tenang. Aku takut Jongin digoda cewek-cewek ganjen di Thailand." sungut Sehun manyun total.

"Aku lebih takut kalau hapemu yang remuk." telunjuk Xiumin mengarah ke ponsel Sehun.

"Masih mending kalau cewek ganjen, bagaimana kalau banci ganjen?" tambah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghibur. "Banci itu lebih agresif lho daripada cewek."

"Ah masa?" Xiumin mencibir tak percaya. "Perasaan masih lebih agresif Sehun daripada banci Thailand?"

Sehun gondok luar biasa. Menyesal sudah curhat ke duo bakteri rusuh ini. Buang-buang waktu. Bukannya dihibur malah diledek habis-habisan.

"Aku nggak agresif!" bantah Sehun.

"Oh ya? Nggak agresif tapi terobsesi sama sms pacar. Itu apa namanya kalau bukan agresif?" komentar Baekhyun cuek.

Sehun gelagapan. Skak mat untuknya.

"Nggak agresif tapi kok ngekorin si Jongin kemana-mana?" serang Baekhyun.

"Nggak agresif tapi kok minta ditelpon terus setiap malam?" tambah Xiumin.

"Nggak agresif tapi kok minta dikelonin terus setiap hari?" Baekhyun makin mengompori.

"Sudah! Sudah!" pekik Sehun sambil tutup telinga. Astaga, dua orang ini kalau ngomong nggak pernah pakai perasaan.

"Jangan marah." Xiumin cengar-cengir menyebalkan. "Memang begitu kenyataannya."

"Ya," Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Jangan salahkan Jongin kalau dia berubah. Menurut gue, Jongin lagi kumat bosannya. Sebagai laki-laki wajar saja dia begitu."

Sehun mendengus.

"Hubungan kalian ada di titik jenuh. Jika diibaratkan dengan ulat hijau dan tanaman teh. Cinta kalian itu adalah ulat hijaunya, dan kebersamaan kalian adalah batang daun tehnya. Nah… posisi ulat hijaunya itu ada di pucuk."

Sehun merenung. Meskipun dia agak sulit mencerna penjelasan Baekhyun tentang ulat hijau tadi.

"Ngerti?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar menghina. "Nggak ngerti kan? Makanya jadi orang jangan kebanyakan makan vetsin!"

"Gue rasa otak dia error bukan gara-gara makan vetsin, Baek. Tapi kebanyakan mencicipi asam garam di selangkangan Jongin."

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Hujan pisau berjatuhan di kepala Sehun. "Aku nggak pernah berbuat iya-iya!"

"Terus kok posesif banget?"

"Emang udah dari sononya," seloroh Baekhyun.

"Kalian itu sahabat atau tentara muminya Putri Ahmanet sih? Kejam amat!" Bibir Sehun mengerucut nggak terima. Ini resiko curhat sama duo ibu-ibu tetangga Baekhyun Xiumin. Prinsip mereka: Lo dikasih solusi, lo denger kami, jangan harap kita mau ngomong lembut nan berwibawa ala ibu kepala sekolah pidato. Tapi itulah yang Sehun sukai. Mereka ceplas-ceplos dan _ngena_ banget. Rasanya tiba-tiba ada yang menohok dada Sehun. Efeknya langsung bikin otaknya mendadak lemot, bergerak slow motion kayak HP kepenuhan memori dan akhirnya _loading_ melulu.

Baekhyun memutar mata. "Helllaaaaaaaaaww…. kami ngomong gini demi kebaikanmu juga."

"Intinya gini, kalau dengan jalan diskusi tetep nggak membuahkan hasil, jalan satu-satunya ya _break_ aja dulu. Selama _break_ itu kalian bebas berteman dan mendekati siapapun. Sekaligus introspeksi diri juga, apa yang udah kalian lewatkan dan apa aja kesalahan kalian. Biasanya di masa-masa _break_ gitu, justru orang lebih banyak berpikir karena merasa kehilangan. Coba dulu deh, kalau sekali dengar begini nanti keluarnya lewat kuping kiri." saran Xiumin si Mama Bijak. Dia memang paling bijak diantara tiga sekawan.

"Ya, ya. Betul itu." Baekhyun manggut-manggut. "Dan gue yakin Jongin juga bakal seratus persen setuju dengan ide _break_ ini."

Sehun terdiam. Merenung. Menggalau lagi.

"Hun, pasti Jongin menjauh ini ada alasannya. Coba deh pikir-pikir lagi. Menurut pengamatan gue, dia benar-benar sayang sama elu. Dia nggak mungkin berubah begitu aja tanpa alasan." tukas Baekhyun kali ini dengan nada tulus.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Pasti faktor jenuh. Semua hubungan begitu. Nggak mungkin ada alasan lain. Kecuali…" Xiumin sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

Sehun menoleh cepat. "Kecuali apa?"

"Kecuali… Jongin punya simpanan—mm, ayam goreng lebih…" Xiumin buru-buru berdehem salting, menghapus seringainya pas lihat tampang ketekuk Sehun. Sangat memilukan. "Bercanda. Aku yakin Jongin nggak punya simpanan. Dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu."

Sehun menghela napas. Pilihan yang sangat berat. Break dengan Jongin? Kok dia nggak iklas ya?

"Sesekali elu yang cuekin Jongin. Jangan sms dan hubungi dia sementara ini," timpal Baekhyun meyakinkan Sehun yang tengah bimbang.

Xiumin menjentikkan jari. "Boleh dicoba. Barangkali Jongin akan berubah pikiran setelah melihatmu bisa cuek juga dan mandiri tanpa dia."

Cuekin Jongin? Memangnya Sehun sanggup?

Bibir Sehun mencebik kesal. "Kalian sih enak, pacar kalian romantis, perhatian, pengertian pula. Jadi nggak perlu repot-repot mengemis, mereka dengan senang hati melakukan apapun."

"Siapa bilang?" Xiumin mencibir. "Kadang Chen itu ada jeleknya juga kok. Nggak sesempurna yang kamu pikir. Setiap manusia beda wataknya, kamu nggak bisa memaksa mereka jadi seperti yang kamu mau. Aku nggak heran Jongin jadi begitu, dia pasti gerah dibanding-bandingkan terus."

Sehun membisu seketika. Iya juga ya…

"Coba deh kalau kamu yang dibanding-bandingkan sama cewek lain, pasti bakal gerah juga kan? Ya sama dengan Jongin! Makanya sebelum ngomong apa-apa itu dipikir dulu. Jangan main kritik padahal diri sendiri masih absurd." Xiumin selalu tepat sasaran dan nyelekit seperti biasa.

Sehun masih terdiam. Semakin direnungkan malah semakin membuat dadanya sakit. Bagaimana ya kira-kira perasaan Jongin selama ini? Pasti tidak enak dan tersiksa punya pacar pengeluh. Pantas Jongin cuek sadis. Pasti gara-gara nggak tahan dikritik dan dihina-hina terus setiap hari.

"Gimana? Sudah sadar sekarang?" tanya Xiumin. "Apa saran-saranku berhasil membuka mata dan pikiranmu yang sempit itu?"

Sehun memutar bola mata. Jengkel akut. Ngasih saran tapi mulutnya nggak berhenti menjatuhkan. "Terima kasih Mama Umin sayang," ucapnya sambil julurin lidah, pura-pura muntah.

Xiumin mengangguk, kemudian mencubiti pipi Sehun. "Sama-sama, Hunnie! Oh iya, saran-saranku tadi nggak gratis, satu kalimat dihargai satu butir bakso. Hitung sendiri berapa jumlahnya."

Sehun melongo shock. Asem. Dasar perampok gembul!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin sedang duet main game bola di laptop bareng Taeil ketika mendengar ponselnya bergetar heboh diatas meja.

"Oi, pacarmu tuh. Berisik!" teriak Taeil bersaing dengan nada dering telpon Jongin.

"Biarin," jawab Jongin malah asik ngemilin kerupuk.

"Angkat! Jangan didengerin aja. Pusing nih kepala!" keluh Taeil nggak habis pikir sama sikap Jongin yang cuek mampus.

Mulut Jongin kecap-kecap. Masih asik menghayati sensasi rasa udang dari kerupuk yang dia kunyah.

"WOI!" teriak Taeil tepat di lubang telinga Jongin. "Dengar nggak? ANGKAT TELPONNYA!"

Jongin meringis sebal kemudian berdecak. "Iya, iya. Ah! Apa sih?" dumelnya misah-misuh. Jongin menyambar ponsel diatas meja lalu berjalan sejauh mungkin dari Taeil. Sengaja duduk di teras depan supaya cowok iseng itu nggak nguping obrolannya.

"Halo," sahut Jongin datar.

"Jong, kamu ini ditelpon dari kemarin kemana aja? Kok baru diangkat? Aku capek miskol kamu berkali-kali!" repet suara diseberang sana.

Jongin mutar bola mata. Ngomel lagi, ngomel lagi.

"JONG!"

"Hm iya, iya. Lagi main game." jawab Jongin tetap datar. Harusnya dia minta maaf sih, tapi Jongin tidak mau. Yaaa… pokoknya tidak mau. Tidak ada alasan.

"Kamu ini udah nelpon kok malah diem aja! Ngomong!"

Lha? Yang nelpon siapa? Kenapa malah dia yang diomelin? Kayaknya Sehun memang sengaja mancing emosi tiap kali mereka berinteraksi supaya Jongin gila pelan-pelan.

"Ya udah, aku yang ngomong kalo gitu. Dasar kamu ini gak kreatif." Sehun bersungut-sungut. "Eh iya, sayang. Kamu tau gak?" dalam sepersekian detik, Sehun berubah dari Mode nenek sihir darah tinggi ke Mode ibu peri. "Besok aku juga udah berangkat pkl lho."

Bodo amat. "Oh, selamat ya," ucap Jongin malas-malasan.

"Kamu kok gak tanya aku pergi sama siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kamu pergi sama siapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Yaaa, biasalah tuh duo rusuh, Xiumin sama Baekhyun. Eh iya gimana kabar kamu? Aku ini kangen, tau. Nungguin kamu sms tapi nggak pernah dibalas…" hening. Jongin mendengar ada suara tarikan napas aneh diseberang sana. Disusul kemudian suara orang terisak pelan. "Aku kangen. Kapan kita ketemu?"

Jongin menggaruk ujung hidungnya. "Nggak tau. Aku kan masih pkl."

Sehun menggeram. "Maksud aku itu, kapan kita ketemuan lagi nanti? _Nanti._ Kalau kamu udah balik dari sana."

Jongin sibuk mencetin jerawat.

"Jong?"

"Hm?" sahut Jongin malas.

"Kamu ini ditanyain kok diem aja sih!?"

"Nggak tahu," jawab Jongin tanpa minat. "Liat aja nanti."

"Sayaang…" ucap Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

Hening.

Sehun tarik napas panjang-panjang. Menandakan cewek itu sedang menahan sesuatu yang sangat berat di ujung matanya. Apa? Air mata? Jongin sudah tahu. Dia hanya terlalu malas bawa perasaan. Malas. Capek jadi cowok menye-menye. Menurut Jongin, sudah nggak jaman menggalau demi cinta. Dia begini kan gara-gara Sehun juga yang terlalu menyebalkan. Harusnya Sehun sadar. Bukannya makin tambah menyebalkan.

"Sayaang?" panggil Sehun sekali lagi.

"Ya," sahut Jongin. Dia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali manggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Sayang'. Entahlah. Jongin sudah lupa. Bukannya dia tidak mau. Hanya saja… terlalu banyak alasan yang menyebabkan kalimat 'Sayang' itu jadi sulit terlontar keluar dari mulut. Alasan yang bahkan Jongin sendiri tidak paham.

Sehun tarik-buang napas lagi. "Kamu itu masih cinta nggak sih sama aku?"

Nah ini. Pertanyaan model begini yang paling dia benci. Selalu bikin Jongin merasa serba salah.

"Jawab dong!"

"Hm. Cinta." ucap Jongin singkat. Itupun setelah mikir selama berabad-abad.

"Terus kalau cinta, kenapa sikap kamu cuek banget?" tanya Sehun sudah benar-benar mewek total.

Kali ini gantian Jongin yang menghela napas. "Ck… nggak tau. Udah kan ngobrolnya? Aku mau main lagi nih. Tadi Spanyol belum gol."

"Kok Spanyol?!" pekik Sehun tidak terima. Ya Tuhan, otak Jongin disimpan dimana sih? Pacarnya lagi sedih, bukannya dihibur malah ditinggal main game bola!

Jongin berdecak lagi. "Ya makanya jangan nangis."

"Ya habis kamu nyebelin! Hati kamu itu terbuat dari apa sih? Es batu?!" dumel Sehun.

Jongin cuma garuk-garuk kepala, bingung mau jawab gimana akhirnya dia nyahut, "Hm."

"JONGIN!" pekik Sehun frustasi. Tangisannya makin kencang. "Aku nggak mau tau pokoknya kita break. BREAK! Kamu dengar itu, Jong?! Kita break! Break! BREAAAAK!"

 _Shit!_ Ngomong sekali aja kenapa sih? Pake diulang-ulang segala. Teriak pula! Jongin terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga gara-gara teriakan maut Sehun bikin kupingnya berdenging.

"Kita break, Jongin. Pokoknya kita break!"

"IYAAA!" Jongin refleks ikutan teriak saking emosinya. "Sudah ya. Aku mau main lagi."

"Jong—" _Pip._ Terlambat. Jongin sudah keburu memutuskan sambungan lalu menonaktifkan ponselnya. Sudah malam. Waktunya lanjut main game bola terus tidur jam tiga.

Ahhhhh bebasnya! Akhirnya mereka break juga. Cihuuuy! Betapa indahnya dunia ini tanpa sms keluhan dari pacar cerewet yang menyebalkan.

Bukannya Jongin sudah tidak sayang lagi. Bukannya Jongin berniat melupakan Sehun begitu saja. Tapi semua ini dia lakukan supaya Sehun itu sadar dan tidak ngelunjak alias banyak maunya. Jongin tekanan batin diomeli terus. Dia mau cari pasangan hidup yang bisa mendampingi dan ngurusin dia sampai tua. Bukan Ibu tiri yang bisa memarahi dan menghina-hina dia sampai tua.

Untuk beberapa hari kedepan Jongin bertekad tidak akan mengaktifkan ponsel. Dia terlalu malas meratapi serangan sms, bbm dan teror telpon beruntun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun bersandar di tembok. Matanya masih sembab dan bengkak gara-gara nangis berjam-jam. Pikirannya bernostalgia ke jaman dahulu kala. Saat Pangeran dan Putri masih hidup akur di Istana mereka. Saat dimana jaman kegelapan dan virus bola belum menguasai otak anak-anak muda pemalas seperti Jongin. Ahh… indahnya masa-masa itu. Kalau bisa diputar ulang, Sehun ingin kembali sekarang juga. Demi apapun. Kenapa Jongin harus berubah jadi cowok tanpa hati gitu sih? Sehun tidak habis pikir.

Padahal dulu Jongin itu romantis sekali. Malah tergolong lebay. Sehun ingat saat malu-malu mereka dulu. Mau gandengan aja Jongin pake permisi dulu. Dulu mereka suka sekali jalan gandengan berdua menyusuri danau di depan kampus. Bahkan Sehun ingat saat itu Jongin tiba-tiba menunduk di depan kakinya, jika dilihat sekilas seperti orang yang hendak melamar sang kekasih, padahal Jongin cuma mau mengikat tali sepatunya Sehun yang terlepas. Tali sepatu lepas? Simpel memang. Tapi buktinya itu bisa jadi momen yang paling berharga dan paling diingat Sehun sampai sekarang.

Sehun juga ingat waktu mereka naik motor berdua boncengan ngelewatin rumah yang di depannya ada tenda orang kawinan, Jongin tiba-tiba melirik kebelakang terus nyeletuk, "Eh, nanti kalau udah lulus, aku juga pengen tenda nikah kita ada di depan rumah kayak begitu." Terkesan agak sedikit norak memang. Tapi Sehun yang waktu itu lagi klepek-klepeknya jelas kepingin pingsan dan hampir jatuh dari motor saking terlalu bahagianya dia mendengar lamaran dadakan Jongin.

Dibandingkan Jongin norak versi tempo doloe dengan Jongin dingin versi masa kini, Sehun lebih suka kekasihnya yang dulu. Dia rindu masa-masa norak itu. Siapa sih Jongin yang sekarang? Sehun tidak kenal! Rasanya seperti pacaran dengan dua orang yang berbeda. Apa diam-diam Jongin berkepribadian ganda?

Tok, tok, tok.

Sehun menoleh dari kesibukannya melamun waktu mendengar suara ketokan pelan di pintu.

"Hun? Udah beres-beres kamu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengintip di pintu.

Sehun buru-buru mengusap sisa air matanya saat Kyuhyun meleng sedikit. "Belum, Ma." sahut Sehun sambil merangkak turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kamu ini, sudah besar gitu barang-barang aja masih Mama yang ngurusin. Baju-baju itu disusun sana, koper diatas lemari diambil, terus baju sama celana dipilihin. Yang mau pkl kamu kok yang ribet Mama?" omel Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu lemari Sehun yang ada di pojok kamar. "Dasar anak manja!"

Hadeuuh. Sehun diam-diam berdecak sebal. Moodnya lagi jelek gini malah diceramahi. Menyusun baju dalam koper itu ada di dunia lain. Sehun sekarang sedang terjebak di dunia yang berbeda. Dunia kelam. Dan kalau boleh jujur, menyusun baju bukan termasuk kegiatan menghibur.

"Cepetan sana ambil koper kamu! Badan aja gede, tapi nggak bisa apa-apa!" Kyuhyun masih betah ngomel kiri-kanan. "Ini lagi sempak sama kaos kaki diumpetin dibawah bantal! Kenapa nggak ditaruh di keranjang cucian, Hun?! Ya ampun joroknya! Kamu itu perempuan! Mama selalu ngajarin kamu hidup sehat, kenapa kamu jadi anak jorok begini sih?!"

La la la la la la. Sehun asik bersenandung dan bersiul-siul dalam hati sementara suara omelan sang ibunda jadi backsound kegiatan beres-beres kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berangkat pkl dengan hati gundah gulana. Pasalnya dia keburu menyesali keputusannya buat _break_ semalam. Sehun mencoba untuk menghubungi kembali nomer Jongin, tapi tak pernah diangkat oleh yang bersangkutan. Nah biasanya kalau orang bangun pagi kan yang diingat minum atau gosok gigi, ini yang diingat malah nelpon si Jongin. Walhasil, jadwal gosok gigi Sehun jadi tertunda gara-gara dia sibuk menggalau kenapa nomer Jongin belum aktif juga. Salahkan Jongin kalau mulut Sehun agak bau hari ini. Itu karena dia lupa gosok gigi dan pergi ke bandara dengan terburu-buru.

"Hun?" hidung Xiumin mengendus-endus tidak jelas. "Nggak gosok gigi ya?"

Sehun buru-buru menutup mulutnya pakai majalah yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Jangan pakai itu, dodol! Nanti majalah kesayanganku bau terasi!" Baekhyun langsung merebut kasar majalah miliknya dari tangan Sehun.

"Pelit kalian!" gerutu Sehun.

"Diem aja deh. Mulutmu bau terasi." ledek Baekhyun.

Wajah Sehun kontan memanas, mana ruang tunggu bandara lagi rame-rame begini. Dua orang ini malah mengumumkan ke seluruh penumpang pesawat terbang yang budiman kalau mulutnya bau terasi.

"Kalian ngomongnya bisa lebih pelan sedikit kan? Nggak usah pake pengumuman?" tanya Sehun judes.

Baekhyun mendesis gondok. "Dibilangin jangan buka mulut!"

Xiumin mengendus-endus halaman majalah yang tadi dipakai Sehun buat nutupin mulutnya. Kemudian bergidik jijik. "Ugh. Bau terasi!"

Herrghhhhh. Dia bisa gila lama-lama duduk diapit duo rusuh ini.

"Ya deh, ya deh! Aku gosok gigi! Happy?!" Sehun meledak-ledak emosi. Sementara rombongan ibu-ibu yang duduk di depan mereka cuma senyam-senyum geli memperhatikan gelagat tiga anak muda itu.

Sehun menyambar tas ranselnya dengan gerakan ngambek, mengeluarkan tas plastik kecil berisi odol, sikat gigi dan segala peralatan mandi lainnya lalu berjalan pergi.

"Mau kemana, Hun? Woi! Malah mau mandi! Kau pikir ini rumah nenekmu?" seru Baekhyun bermulut usil—seperti biasa.

Sehun jalan terus, nggak mau noleh sama sekali.

"Marah tuh kayaknya," Xiumin nyikut lengan Baekhyun sambil cekikikan. Dua orang ini memang jahil. Dan yang jadi korban kejahilannya pasti selalu Sehun. Karena katanya mereka senang lihat reaksinya Sehun yang kadang suka berlebihan kalau marah. Semakin marah Sehun semakin gencar mereka mem-bully anak itu.

"Biarin." jawab Baekhyun cengar-cengir sambil memelototi parfum di majalah. "Daripada galau terus dia."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Chen sama Luhan mana sih?" Baekhyun langsung merogoh saku buat ngeluarin ponsel. "Jam segini kok belum datang juga! Mau ketinggalan pesawat kali ya? Biar kapok mereka." gerutunya sambil menekan-nekan tuts ponsel, mengetik pesan singkat ke Luhan.

"Chen tadi bilang sudah di lantai bawah, sebentar lagi juga pada naik. Tunggu aja."

"Haaai, baby!" sapa suara riang dari kejauhan.

Xiumin dan Baekhyun serentak menoleh. Ternyata cowok-cowok mereka. Datang menyeret koper dengan penuh gaya. Luhan malah pakai kacamata hitam, jaket, sleeves hitam yang ngepas badan. Bikin Baekhyun makin kesengsem liatnya dan pengen nyeret dia ke…. Ehem. Fokus.

"Tuh kan," tunjuk Baekhyun ke dua orang itu. "Dibilang juga apa. Panjang umur mereka."

"Sori beb," Luhan maju duluan dan langsung membenamkan sang kekasih dalam pelukannya. "Tadi sempat terjebak macet sebentar di jalan tol. Aku nggak lama kan?"

"Lama banget! Sampai-sampai pesawatnya udah pergi kalian baru datang," ucap Baekhyun sok ngambek.

"Oh ya?" Luhan pura-pura kaget. Tentu saja ekspresi kagetnya tak terlalu kentara karena ketutupan kacamata hitam. "Wah, kalau gitu kita pesen tiket lagi yuk ke Hawaii?"

"Hawaii gigimu," Chen menggeplak pundak Luhan. "Pkl aja belum beres udah mau liburan!"

"Wah… Hawaii? Ide bagus tuh!" Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Palingan pkl cuma dua bulan, nggak sampai malah, yaa.. sebulan setengah lah, habis itu daripada bengong di rumah mending kita refreshing. Ke Hawaii bisa jadi pilihan tepat," usulnya dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harap.

"Nggak sampai dua bulan gimana maksudnya?" Xiumin melotot nggak setuju. "Gila nih si Baek. Parah! Masa pkl mau dikorupsi juga sih? Jujur dong. Demi nilai nih."

Luhan mengibaskan tangan. "Halah! Jangan terlalu jujur-jujur amat jadi orang. Mana tau tuh dosen bloon kalau kita kerjanya disana santai-santai doang. Memangnya mereka mau mantau kita? Atau ikut nyusul ke lokasi juga? Nggak bakalan!" jelas Luhan merasa dirinya paling benar sedunia.

Chen dan Xiumin kompak menggeleng-geleng maklum. Dasar pasangan curang. Kompak pula dua-duanya satu pemikiran. Memang otak jodoh mereka. Mana Luhan itu nurut aja apa katanya Baekhyun. Nggak usah pake mikir seribu kali, dia pasti langsung "Oke", "Setuju", "Sependapat", "Iya", pokoknya apapun yang tadinya "No" otomatis jadi "Yes" kalau sudah keluar dari mulutnya Baekhyun. Hal inilah yang selalu diirikan Sehun dari pacar teman-temannya.

"Putri salju pucat kemana?" tanya Luhan celingukan kesana-kemari.

Baekhyun angkat bahu. "Tauk. Mandi kali."

"Mandi?" Chen melotot lebar dibalik kacamata hitamnya. "Mandi?! Mandi di bandara?!"

"Iya tuh, tadi bawa-bawa kotak peralatan mandi," lapor Xiumin sambil cengengesan. "Mandi tapi nggak bawa handuk. Dasar bego."

Baekhyun ikut cengengesan. "Minjem kain lap pel punya mas-mas cleaning service kali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun sebenarnya nggak mandi. Dia juga belum gosok gigi. Tapi sibuk bengong di depan cermin. Melamun. Mengkhayal. Berangan-angan. Pikirannya melantur kemana-mana. Tarik-buang napas berkali-kali. Sesekali mengelap air mata yang nyaris tumpah ruah sebelum ada orang yang melihat dia dalam kondisi lebih memalukan. Ya Tuhan. Sadarlah, Sehun! Apa yang kamu lakukan sih? Cepat gosok gigi, cuci muka, terus keluar. Keenakan si Jongin dipikirin terus, pernah nggak dia mikirin kamu? Pernah? Nggak pernah kan? Iya kan? Dia itu lebih sayang Spanyol daripada kamu. Sadarlah!

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, membenarkan kata hatinya sendiri.

"Iya, bego banget mikirin orang yang nggak pernah mikirin kita," gumam Sehun ke pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin.

Sehun bergeser sedikit ke wastafel lain kemudian mengeluarkan sikat gigi dan odol dari dalam tas plastik. Saat hendak menempelkan sikat ke gigi. Dia melirik dari sudut matanya daun pintu toilet cewek bergerak membuka.

"Oi, Hun! Ngapain sih?" tanya Baekhyun. "Kayak anak nggak punya kerjaan nongkrong di toilet. Ayo balik! Bentar lagi pesawatnya udah mau mendarat."

"Kok tau?"

"Barusan pilotnya nelpon," jawab Baekhyun ngasal. "Ya dengar dari pengumuman lah, bego! Emang lo nggak denger?"

Sehun geleng-geleng.

Astaga, separah itukah galaunya? Sampai pengumuman sekeras terompet sangkakala gitu Sehun nggak denger.

"Hun."

"Ya?"

"Jangan bilang belum gosok gigi?"

Sehun mendadak sadar. Lalu dia cengengesan malu.

"Yeee! Cepetan sana! Dasar jorok!" dumel Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lokasi pkl mereka lumayan jauh dari kota. Musti di tempuh naik kereta lagi. Jadi setibanya di tempat tujuan, lima mahasiswa kece itu langsung mencari mobil sewa yang bisa mengantar mereka sampai ke stasiun kereta api. Karena Luhan katanya terlalu malas naik angkot. Tidak sesuai sama imej kerennya. Mau ditaruh dimana kacamata hitamnya kalau dandanan udah keren begitu eh malah turun dari angkot!

Ya nggak apa-apa deh kongsi-kongsi bayar mobil sewa demi gengsi. Lagipula kan barang bawaan mereka seabrek. Susah nanti, malah menuh-menuhin angkot terus dapat setumpuk celaan dari penumpang lain gara-gara kebebasan mereka untuk bergerak direnggut oleh tumpukan koper dan kantong plastik.

Begitu mobil semua barang sudah masuk di bagasi dan kursi jok belakang, Luhan langsung ambil posisi duduk di dekat pak sopir. Gayanya ala-ala bos besar. Sedangkan pacarnya sendiri ditaruh di belakang. Dibiarin duduk berdesak-desakan dengan tiga orang lain yang mulutnya kayak keran bocor. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xiumin, Chen dan Sehun?

"Hun, awas kamu ya kalau kentut!" ancam Xiumin.

Sehun mendelik. Dia lagi dia lagi yang kena omel. "Kok aku? Pacarmu tuh yang tukang kentut!"

Chen balas melotot. "Eh, kalau punya mulut dijaga ya! Sembarangan!"

Luhan noleh kebelakang dengan ekspresi muka sangar. "Berisik! Bisa diam nggak sih?"

Hanya Baekhyun yang tidak bersuara. Cewek itu sibuk ngutak-ngatik ponsel, kepoin teman-temannya di Instagram.

"Baekki sayang," tegur Luhan. "Daripada kamu pelototin hape mending pelototin muka aku yang ganteng ini."

"Ah, bosan." ucap Baekhyun cuek bebek. Udah setiap hari ketemu, diantar-jemput, plus malam mingguan bareng apa Luhan masih kurang puas sampai-sampai ponsel pun ikut dicemburuin juga?

Dijutekin begitu, otomatis Luhan langsung cemberut, terus noleh kedepan lagi.

Untungnya keributan itu hanya bertahan sampai separuh perjalanan. Karena di jam-jam berikutnya, hanya suara ocehan pembawa acara di radio yang terdengar. Jadi lagu pengantar tidur buat para penumpang yang asik molor sambil nutupin muka pakai jaket. Luhan sendiri yang tadinya gagah duduk di depan, sekarang ikutan merosot, kacamata hitamnya disangkutin di kerah baju. Sehun yang tidurnya paling ribet, kepalanya goyang kiri-kanan seirama dengan guncangan mobil. Sebentar-sebentar ada di jendela, sebentar-sebentar ada di pundak orang. Baekhyun yang posisi duduknya paling dekat sama anak itu jadi repot, bolak-balik dia toyor kepala Sehun sampai nempel di jendela lagi. Males banget kejatuhan air liurnya. Biar aja iler Sehun nempel di jendela, toh yang bersihin bukan Baekhyun.

"Dek? Dek? Bangun, dek. Udah sampai." Pak sopir menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan karena cowok itu posisi duduknya paling dekat sama dia.

Luhan tersentak kaget terus gelagapan. Ekspresinya kembali ke datar saat tau Pak sopir-lah tersangka utama yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya tadi. "Yaelah, Bapak toh. Saya kira siapa tadi."

Yang lain juga ikutan bangun sambil celingukan di jendela. Chen merentangkan tangan keatas sambil menguap lebar, Baekhyun mengusap-usap mata kirinya, Xiumin garuk-garuk kepala sambil tolah-toleh, dan Sehun kedap-kedip males, belum sadar sepenuhnya. Dia masih terjebak di dua alam, alam mimpi dan alam kenyataan. Apalagi tadi mimpinya luar biasa indah. Sehun mimpi dicium Jongin. Oke. Jelas-jelas itu mimpi yang bakal bikin dia baper seharian penuh.

Duh. Jongin mana sih? Sehun langsung melirik ke ponsel. Masih sama. Tidak ada satupun balasan. Haa, cowok sialan. Seenaknya masuk dalam mimpi orang, di dunia nyata malah bikin frustasi.

Susah payah dia menahan jari-jari tangannya untuk tidak mengkhianati niat mulianya tadi. Mati-matian Sehun berjuang untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari godaan untuk menekan icon messenger. Di dalam hati dia berteriak: _"Jangan kirim sms, plis! Jangan mengemis! Tahan dirimu! Tahan! Beri Jongin pelajaran!"_ Tapi rasanya kok berat banget? Setiap kali dia berbisik "Jangan sms!" setiap kali itu pula tangannya refleks meraih ponsel dan melirik icon messenger. Akhirnya Sehun menyerah. Batinnya capek meneriakkan protes. Ibu jarinya tergerak sendiri menekan icon messenger di sudut kiri layar ponsel dan jari-jari panjangnya mulai mengetik sesuatu disana.

 **To: JonginQu~**

 _Hai. Masih inget aku kan? Terserah kamu mau langsung hapus pesan ini atau cuma dilirik sekilas, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting aku udah ngabarin kalau aku udah sampai di stasiun dan sebentar lagi bakal sampai di lokasi. C u soon._

Sehun segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Dia buka matanya selebar mungkin supaya genangan air yang sekarang tengah bersiap-siap terjun berubah haluan dan batal keluar.

Baekhyun menyodorkan sapu tangan ke Sehun. Sehun tersenyum sebagai bentuk apresiasi niat baik sahabatnya itu. "Makasih ya."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Makasih? Ini buat lap air liur! Kalau bangun tidur itunya dilap dulu baru galau!"

Segerombolan pemuda lokal langsung menoleh ke Sehun sambil cengar-cengir penuh arti.

Sapu tangan tadi dilempar balik ke muka Baekhyun. "Sialan! Seneng banget bikin gue malu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alasan mereka naik kereta api karena Xiumin katanya kangen. Sudah lama nggak naik kereta semenjak disibukkan oleh kelas, kegiatan panahan, serta bejibun tugas aransemen. Padahal dulu keluarga Xiumin tergolong jenis keluarga bahagia yang liburan kemana-mana. Ya naik kereta, naik bus, naik pesawat, naik kapal laut, semuanya pernah Xiumin tempuh dalam rangka Family Trip. Tapi gara-gara Xiumin semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini, keluarganya juga terpaksa maklum. Nahan diri untuk nggak holiday dulu. Namanya juga mahasiswa.

Chen tentu saja tidak keberatan, mau naik bahtera Nabi Nuh sekalipun dia ladeni kalau memang Xiumin yang ngotot. Apa sih yang nggak buat calon? Begitu motto hidupnya.

"Kamu haus?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar di pundaknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan tampang imut. Dasar Barbie. Demennya kok cowok muka Barbie juga.

Luhan menunduk sedikit untuk meraih botol air mineral di dekat kakinya, lalu disodorkan ke Baekhyun. "Nih minum."

Sementara Baekhyun minum dari botol, Luhan sibuk menepuk-nepuk lembut puncak kepala sang kekasih sambil sesekali curi-curi cium pipi sedikit. Sehun buang muka, jengkel lihat pemandangan harmonis di depannya. Dia melirik ke sisi lain. Ternyata pemandangan disitu juga sama parahnya. Dia lirik Xiumin lagi sender-senderan di pundak Chen sambil ketawa-ketiwi bareng. Pundak Xiumin dirangkul mesra oleh cowok itu. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia nonton rekaman video yang sangat lucu di Instagram. Yang namanya kasmaran… ngapain pun kelihatan bahagia banget ya kayaknya? Walau cuma melototin video-video absurd dari Instagram.

Tuh 'kan. Betapa indahnya hidup ini kalau Sehun punya pacar pengertian yang loyal dan nggak gampang bosen model-model Chen atau Luhan. Nggak kayak si Jongin dekil nyebelin yang kerjanya mendekam di rumah main game dan hobi menelantarkan pacarnya sendiri di tengah-tengah guyuran hujan.

Jongin itu super tegaan. Dulu Sehun pernah minta tolong sekali supaya cowok itu mau jemput dia di kampus. Kebetulan hujan deras waktu itu dan Sehun lupa bawa payung. Mau tau apa tanggapan Jongin?

" _Aku ngantuk. Kamu pulang sendiri aja ya sayang."_

Sehun ingat adegan berantem diatas motor. Waktu itu hujan deras, angin kencang bertiup, mereka saling teriak. Dramatisnya melebihi sinetron manapun.

" _Turunin aku!"_

" _Hujan, sayang…"_

" _Pokoknya turunin aku SEKARANG!"_

" _Ya udah nih, turunin ya… turunin. Di ruko depan itu aja gimana?"_

Kalau ingat itu rasanya Sehun pengen gigit kuping Jongin sampai putus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan dari stasiun kereta ke lokasi kantor lumayan jauh. Ada sekitar tiga jam. Tapi penantian mereka terbayarkan kok dengan pemandangan hamparan gandum yang hijau dan langit biru yang sangat indah ini.

Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, dia hirup dalam-dalam udara yang asri nan sejuk. "Wah ini baru namanya tempat pkl!"

Selagi teman-temannya mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bagasi mobil, Sehun mendekati pagar kayu pembatas setinggi perutnya, memandangi hamparan ladang-ladang gandum yang bergoyang-goyang pelan tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Kelihatan sangat damai disini.

Sehun membungkuk dan mengistirahatkan dagu lancipnya di pagar kayu, semilir angin dingin menerpa wajah mulusnya.

Pemandangan di sekitar lokasi bagus-bagus, tapi sayang pikiran Sehun nggak tenang. Dia nggak bisa berhenti mikirin Jongin. Tapi harus. Harus berusaha. Harus sanggup. Sia-sia ladang gandumnya kalau dikotori air mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang cowok tan selonjoran malas di sofa. Taeil sang rekan pkl belum balik dari supermarket, terpaksa Jongin menganggur. Foto-foto di akun insta pacarnya jadi kegiatan iseng-iseng di sore hari untuk mengisi waktu lowong. Kebanyakan foto-foto yang diposting Sehun modelnya kalau bukan Jongin ya mereka berdua. Jongin di pantai. Jongin dan Sehun berdiri membelakangi kamera sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar—mengikuti salah satu scene fenomenal Jack dan Rose di film Titanic, mereka berdiri menantang angin dibawah terpaan cahaya sunset. Jongin dan Sehun mengintip di sela-sela pagar berhiaskan bunga-bunga liar—kompak pakai baju _strip_ merah-biru dan kacamata bentuk Love. Jongin dan Sehun saling bertukar pandang, duduk di tangga Hangang Park, kamera terfokus pada wajah senyum malu-malu mereka, sementara latar belakangnya adalah keramaian—para pejalan kaki yang hanya berupa siluet warna-warni samar.

Diantara sekian banyak, yang jadi favorit adalah foto terbaru Sehun. Cewek itu berdiri diantara hamparan padang rumput hijau muda yang luas, latar belakang gedung perkantoran yang dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari kaca, artistic, futuristic. Sehun pakai jeans belel yang digulung sampai diatas mata kaki (gulungan celana ala seleb Hollywood kalau pakai _boyfriend_ jeans), kemeja putih longgar yang ujungnya dimasukkan ke celana dan kedua lengannya digulung sampai siku, serta cardigan abu-abu panjang. Lekuk kaki jenjang aduhai Sehun bagai hasil pahatan maestro.

 _Perfecto._

Jongin tertegun. Baru ngeh. Lho? Kemeja itu… celana yang dipakai Sehun…

Celana yang kata Sehun bau jempol kaki beruang madu dan warnanya luntur kayak habis direndam selama bertahun-tahun di air raksa. Jongin hapal betul, properti di badan Sehun itu miliknya! Minus cardigan dan sepatu kets sih. Tapi tetap saja… Jongin terpana kagum dibuatnya.

Dia bergumam pelan, "Wow."

Dalam hati Jongin nggak bisa bohong bahwa Sehun ngegemesin banget pakai bajunya. Dia nggak nyangka celana paling burik di lemarinya bisa dipakai jadi model feminim kayak gitu. Jatuhnya malah keren pula! Nggak burik. Fashionable!

Sehun pakai semua gelang hari jadi yang dikasih Jongin. Gelang-gelang funky yang terdiri atas campuran banyak gelang, ada yang dari kulit, rantai, karet, tali, pokoknya numpuk jadi satu di tangan kanannya. Lucu, warna-warni tapi nggak terlalu girly. Kesannya tomboy dan chic. Kan lagi nge-trend sekarang.

Seulas senyum simpul melintas di wajah Jongin. Foto itu di-like 125 orang. Caption dibawah fotonya berbunyi: **I think I'm gonna learn a lot. Harus ada ruang dalam hubungan. Jika tidak, kita tetap akan jadi orang yang sama.**

 _Damn true_ , pikir Jongin. Wah. Sehun mengalami kemajuan. Darimana dia mengutip kata-kata ini? Blogger galau?

Jongin membaca kolom komentar. Lumayan banyak. Ada sekitar 45 komentar dan isinya celotehan-celotehan gak penting dan terkesan sok tahu dari teman-teman mereka. Ada juga penggemar Sehun yang nekat ngajak kenalan, para cowok dunia maya yang bisa dipastikan berwajah pas-pasan, pengangguran, serta kurang belaian.

Jempolnya terhenti. Like tidak, like tidak, like tidak yaa… bingung, apa pengaruhnya kalau dia like?

Jelas ada! Bisa-bisa Sehun curiga, sms nggak pernah digubris sedikitpun, tapi sempat like foto. Perang dunia empat bisa pecah. Yang ada mereka malah ribut besar. Jongin sedang tak berselera debat kusir.

"Jong?"

Cowok itu melongok dari sofa.

"Ngapain?" Taeil sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, hendak melepas sepatu kanan. "Belum kelar sedihnya?"

Jongin mendengus. "Yang sedih siapa juga. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kapan lu masuk sih? Kok nggak kedengaran suara pintu dibuka?"

"Oh, itu, tadi gue masuk lewat celah-celah ventilasi, dihempas angin barengan ama debu-debu," jawabnya.

Jongin memutar mata.

"Elu yang budek!" sembur Taeil.

"Gue tadi malah kebayang lu masuk lewat saluran air."

Ganti Taeil yang memutar mata. "Goblin lu emang. Orang masuk pintu nggak musti heboh dan grabak-grubuk. Kecuali gue manusia batu dari Fantastic Four. Lu aja yang terlalu jones."

"Excuse moii?" Jongin menyipit tersinggung. " _I had a girlfriend_ ," tandasnya penuh penekanan.

" _But you look like piece of shit_."

" _I'm piece of masterpiece_."

" _Just piss off!_ "

Jongin melompat berdiri sambil melotot. " _I'm really pissed off, mother fuckers_."

" _Just go fuck the TV_." Taeil tertawa sambil menyusun cup-cup mie di lemari.

Jongin mencibir, " _Moron._ "

Taeil membalas, " _Pathetic._ " Tampak tidak terganggu.

"Ngomong apa tadi?" Jongin sedang sensi, jadi sori-sori saja, tiada ampun bagi Taeil.

"Gue bilang lu pathetic. Kenapa? Nggak terima? Lu emang _piece of shit_. Cewek sebening itu lu gantungin? Kalau kalian bubaran, gue akan jadi cowok paling pertama yang rela mati demi menyingkirkan pesaing-pesaing lain. Lu dengar itu, Jong?"

Jongin berdecak. "Ya habis gue gerah, tuh cewek banyak maunya."

"Emang lu pernah nemuin cewek yang nggak banyak maunya? Kalau ada, seret dia! Bawa sini!"

Jongin berdecak lagi, sambil meremas rambut kali ini. "Dia yang minta break. Gue mau nelpon serba salah."

"Yaelaaah, nelpon doang nanya posisi 'kan nggak dosa. Kalian cuma _break_ , tahu nggak apa artinya? Istirahat! Hubungan kalian tetap. Cuma istirahat!"

"Iya, iya, istirahat." Jongin mencibir gondok. "Bawel."

"Sini handpone gue," Taeil menjulurkan tangan. "Pakai punya lu sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di layar ponsel Jongin sekarang terpampang sederet kalimat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

 **From: Honey**

 _Hai. Masih inget aku kan? Terserah kamu mau langsung hapus pesan ini atau cuma dilirik sekilas, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting aku udah ngabarin kalau aku udah sampai di stasiun dan sebentar lagi bakal sampai di lokasi. C u soon._

Jongin tercenung. Pesan ini kedengaran sedih dan putus asa. Selalu begitu isinya. Entah Jongin yang terlanjur kebal, terlalu bebal, atau terhalang gengsi, dia hanya mengamati pesan itu. Niat membalas ada, tapi untuk direalisasikan? Mungkin nanti. Nggak hari ini. Besok. Atau lusa. Maybe?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Biadab banget tuh orang! Gue sumpahin kena batunya!"

Just info, yang teriak tadi bukan Sehun. Melainkan Baekhyun yang sedang mewakili Sehun. Cewek itu sih pikirannya hanyut dibawa ombak.

Luhan geleng-geleng. "Beb, kita udah jauh-jauh ke pantai, tolong pantai seindah ini jangan dicemari sumpah serapah gara-gara biawak itu nggak bales sms Sehun.."

Bagi Sehun, Jongin adalah segala-galanya. Hanya seorang Kim Jongin yang sanggup membuat otak Sehun bekerja diluar kendali dan spontan memproduksi satu set adegan sinetron yang noraknya nggak ketulungan.

"Kita harus bales dia!" Bahkan Xiumin yang biasanya bijak gak sanggup nahan emosi. "Hun! Kamu jangan pasrah gitu. Cowokmu kelewatan! Masa sudah dua bulan gini nggak ngasih kamu kabar? Pkl kita udah mau selesai lho. Sisa seminggu lagi. Mana dia?"

"Mungkin Jongin diam-diam masuk pusat rehabilitasi mental karena stress sering dinyinyirin Sehun," tuduhan Chen malah lebih kejam.

"Chen, belum pernah didorong dari tebing?" tanya Sehun pasang muka sadis. "Udah deh jangan dibahas! Bete dengernya!" Otomatis Sehun merengut sebal. Gaya merengut andalannya yang dinamai "merengut manja" sama Xiumin dan Baekhyun. Karena pembawaannya yang memang manja dan anak "mami" banget. Si merengut manja ini sering keluar tiba-tiba tanpa bisa dia kontrol. Kayak sekarang ini. "Bisa nggak kita pura-pura aja Jongin sering ngehubungin gue?"

"Ya nggak bisalah!" Baekhyun berjongkok menghadap Sehun. "Elu-nya yang kasihan."

Xiumin ikut berjongkok didepannya. "Untung kalian belum bertindak aneh-aneh. Putusin aja. Berani nggak minta putus sama Jongin?"

"Ogah. Nggak sudi," gumam Sehun masih bad mood. Pundung. Sensi. Pokoknya nggak mau! Dia itu penganut prinsip: Kalau masih bisa dipertahanin, why not? Masalahnya, mereka itu udah lama pacaran. Tiga tahun lebih! Ya jelas nggak boleh dibiarkan gugur begitu saja. Tujuan dari menjaga hubungan itu apa sih sebenarnya? Sehun sudah cerita banyak hal pada Jongin. A LOT! Mulai dari silsilah keluarga sampai hobi kakek-neneknya di kampung. Jumlah sepupu-sepupunya dan siapa-siapa yang berkeluarga. Dia juga kenal baik orangtua Jongin. Perjuangan mereka untuk sampai ke hari ini sangaaat tidak gampang! Walaupun lebih sering diwarnai cekcok daripada manis-manisnya, Sehun tetap nggak terima kisah cintanya harus kandas. Ribet ketemu orang baru dan penyesuaian diri dari awal lagi!

Mengenai seks, Sehun juga bukannya alim-alim banget sih. Mengingat mereka bertiga penganut pergaulan modern. Tapi ketiga-tiganya punya komitmen, kalau sebatas mesra-mesraan sih mereka oke, tapi nggak sampai having sex. Harusnya itu komitmen mereka bertiga dari sejak SMA. Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin pernah janjian, sebelum seorang laki-laki resmi jadi suami mereka, laki-laki itu dianggap brengsek kalau maksa mengambil dan mengklaim sesuatu yang belum pantas jadi hak mereka. Pokoknya mereka bertiga sampai sekarang tetap berpegang teguh kalau cowok yang mereka sayangi nggak mau nunggu, silahkan mundur. Pintu exit terbuka lebar!

Tapi… Sehun terus dan terus berpikir ulang… setelah dengar keluhan Jongin di café waktu itu, apa penyebab dia bosan gara-gara Sehun selalu nolak diajak begituan? Begitu Sehun mengutarakan niatnya, terang aja dia dapat tentangan keras.

Xiumin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. "Demi gorilla yang bergelantungan di hutan belantara, berjanjilah kamu nggak akan mengambil jalan hidup yang salah."

Buset. Nada bicaranya tadi cocok banget kalau kalimatnya diganti _"Kita bakal dibom satu bulan lagi, jadi kita harus siap mati…"_

Telunjuk Baekhyun menuding kearah Sehun, bergerak naik-turun. "Inget ya, Hun. Kita nggak mau kamu terlalu pasrah! Sampai ngerelain harta berharga kamu diembat habis sama tuh monkey. Bagus kalau dia makin respek dan peka. Udah rugi banyak. Dicuekin pula. Kalau semuanya kamu kasih ke dia, apa lagi yang tersisa dari kamu?"

Chen dan Luhan sontak bertukar lirikan, saling sikut, dan senyam-senyum tengil. Masalahya aura-aura emansipasi wanita tengah berkobar penuh gejolak tepat di depan mata mereka. Sumpah. Lihat pacar mereka begitu bersemangat menikmati peran jadi tetua dalam kisah asmara Oh Sehun— _The little sister_ , mau tak mau membuat keduanya gemas sekaligus salut. Sehun yang notabene cewek paling raksasa diantara tiga cewek kece itu sekarang tampak kecil, rapuh, dan mungil. Sebaliknya, Xiumin dan Baekhyun terlihat perkasa. Benar-benar deh mereka itu… _Ideal sisters role model._

"Ya, barangkali aja dia lagi sibuk, Jongin itu orangnya ambisius. Profesional. Sekali dia sungguh-sungguh sama kerjaan, dia pasti fokus." Chen malah membela. "Emang kayak kalian? Hobi banget multitasking," katanya mencemooh.

"Cowok itu kalau udah fokus ya fokus, kalau ada yang lebih penting dari pacar, kenapa nggak itu dulu yang diutamain?" timpal Luhan, yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Rupa-rupanya, zona disini sedang terbagi dalam dua kubu panas. Kubu cowok dipelopori Chen dan Luhan. Kubu cewek dipelopori Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Baekhyun bersedekap. "Ooohh… jadi aku kurang penting nih?" Suaranya memang persis orang bernyanyi, merdu, tapi mimik muka Baekhyun berkata dia sangat siap menghadiri kontes pembunuh bayaran sedunia.

Luhan gelagapan grogi. Mampus. Salah ngomong 'kan dia. "Ma-maksud aku nggak gitu… aku ngomongin Jongin…"

"Tadi situ nyinggung-nyinggung 'cowok', emang situ bukan cowok?" serang Baekhyun.

Luhan pura-pura sakit hati mendengar sindiran Baekhyun, dia katupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, menahan senyum. " _I'm zillion percent_. Apa perlu kutunjukkan bukti? Dimanapun dan kapanpun aku siap."

Meskipun dagunya masih terangkat gagah dan tinggi-tinggi, tak pelak tampang Baekhyun kontan memerah.

Sehun mendesis jijik. "Plis. Jangan mulai jadi bajingan."

Xiumin buru-buru beraksi menutupi Pejuang Baekhyun. "Ngabarin ceweknya sendiri nggak termasuk dalam multitasking ya," Xiumin melempar pelototan ganas ke Luhan dan Chen. "Catet! Itu suatu kewajiban."

Mata-mata di depannya langsung melotot dan menyorot tajam, dua cowok itu kompak angkat tangan. Mending ngalah. Tujuan mereka melarikan diri dari lokasi pkl dan jauh-jauh menyebrangi pulau demi penyegaran kepala, bukannya perang gender ditonton jutaan umat. Selain itu, tujuan kedua adalah mencerahkan mood Sehun yang emang nggak pernah stabil dari awal mereka tiba disini.

" _People, silent please_. Daripada makin baper, mending kita sewa perahu," usul Luhan.

Baekhyun mengernyit, lalu mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh. "Buat apa?"

"Buat berlayar lah, sayang. Masa dipakai senderan?"

Baekhyun makin sebel. "Jenius banget cowok gue."

Sehun sebenarnya tak terlalu percaya mitos-mitos. Apatis malah. Apalagi yang katanya bisa mengabulkan harapan. Kalau semua tempat-tempat ajaib bisa mengabulkan keinginan orang, _dan mujarab_ , buat apa manusia susah payah kerja pagi, siang, bahkan sampai larut malam? Mereka bukan jauh-jauh datang ke pantai demi mitos pintu gerbang neraka yang katanya bisa mengabulkan impian. Mereka dipaksa ikut staf-staf kantor yang sedang mengadakan acara piknik bersama.

Sehun dkk magang di bagian departemen riset dan teknologi perusahaan Technoasia. Sehun tak bisa cerita banyak-banyak mengenai tanggung jawab mereka di sana. Yah, maklum, karyawan atau mahasiswa magang harus menandatangani sebuah dokumen kerahasiaan. Dokumen tersebut berisi janji untuk tidak membocorkan proyek-proyek garapan Technoasia kepada publik. Intinya lima orang itu dapat banyak banget ilmu masalah _machine learning_ , _koding_ , serta membangun sebuah website. Setiap minggu mereka mempelajari satu topik _non-algorithmic_ dan pemrograman yang diberikan mentor yang biasa menangani mahasiswa, berkontribusi ke proyek-proyek _open source_ , mempertajam kemampuan _koding_ , dan ikut kuliah _tech_ terbuka yang diselenggarakan kantor. Sehun dkk betul-betul pol! Dibuat sibuk hingga tidak sempat kepikiran yang lain-lain. Nonton drama korea pun jarang. Mana sempat? Orang-orang di sana benar-benar totalitas. Mereka punya waktu 24 jam dan itu penuh dengan utak-atik serta kesibukan berbau _tech_. Untung mereka ramah dan sangat welcome. Pernah sih Sehun dan yang lain diajak ke pesta syukuran. Cuma satu kali tapi tetap diikut-sertakan. Terus jalan-jalan ke Taman Nasional nebeng mobil salah satu keluarga karyawan. Dalam segala kegiatan, baik itu santai maupun serius, mereka pasti diseret. Maksanya yang bener-bener harus! Wajib! Sudah disambut, diladeni, dapat fasilitas keren dan makanan sehat gratis pula, langsung dipetik dari perkebunan. Gimana nggak produktif banget hidup mereka? Galau? Mana sempat! Makanya Sehun dikasih seabrek kegiatan begitu dia malah enjoy luar biasa. Pikirannya teralihkan drastis. Dari Jongin ke tetek-bengek software komputer.

Dua bulan berlalu. Hebat ya Sehun. _Survived for two months… without grumbling and whining and screaming and frustrating and bitching._ Hebat kan? Pencapaian terbesar. Patut diberi apresiasi. Mungkin piala penghargaan? Karena cita-citanya jadi wanita kalem nan mandiri tercapai.

Sehun tersenyum saat kakinya menyentuh pasir hangat, pasir-pasir bergerak diantara jari-jari kakinya. Sungguh menenangkan. Dia tarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara asin. Matahari bersinar cerah di wajahnya. Dia benar-benar merasa damai.

Sehun merasakan tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia menoleh sambil tersenyum saat melihat Jongin mencium keningnya.

Bukan…

Bukan Jongin.

Tidak ada Jongin disini. Sehun menghela napas. Kecewa berat. Khayalan semu lagi-lagi mempermainkan pikirannya.

"Hun! Ayo!" Baekhyun lewat sambil menangkap pergelangan tangan Sehun. Menariknya, berlari-lari kecil menyusuri gundukan bukit pasir. Setelah bukit pasir ada tebing berbatu-batu yang menjorok ke laut, dibawah tebing airnya berwarna biru gelap, dan semakin ke tengah warnanya berubah menjadi turquoise gelap yang indah. Ada beberapa keluarga yang tersebar di beberapa sudut pantai, dengan bocah-bocah hiperaktif berlari ke segala arah, bawa-bawa ember plastik penuh kulit kerang dan cangkang siput serta sekop mainan. Siap berburu harta karun terpendam. Xiumin membungkus pundak telanjangnya pakai handuk putih. Chen membuka kaleng soda lalu dioper ke Xiumin. Sambil bergantian menyesap soda, mereka jalan berangkulan sambil tertawa-tawa mengamati para ayah yang bermain dengan anak-anak mereka di air. Ada yang bermain lempar tangkap fresbee, ada yang mengajari anak balitanya berenang menggunakan pelampung kuning bulat.

"Baek, fotoin dong. Ambil sampai ke kaki ya." Sehun ngeluarin ponsel dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Yang langsung disambut cewek mungil itu dengan suka cita. Jadilah Sehun berdiri di ujung tebing terbuka yang menjorok ke laut, memisahkan diri dari turis-turis lainnya yang juga tengah berfoto narsis. Membelakangi _landmark_ utama dari pantai ini—magnet wisatawan lokal dan mancanegara. Banyak diabadikan para pelancong melalui kamera-kamera mereka. Sebuah batu karang raksasa berbentuk gerbang melengkung yang mejeng di kejauhan, berdiri kokoh menantang terjangan ombak, karang itu memiliki lubang besar yang bebas dilalui kapal. Mitos setempat berpendapat jika Golden Gate adalah pintu gerbang neraka. Namun banyak turis yang tak percaya dengan mitos konyol itu. Karena kini mitos gerbang neraka berubah menjadi mitos pengabul permintaan. Masih konyol ya? Setidaknya lebih masuk akal dari pintu neraka. Entah siapa si penyebar kabar. Orang-orang terlanjur tidak peduli dan termakan gosip. Karena banyak pengunjung yang justru menyewa boat untuk mendekati karang berbentuk gerbang itu, lalu melempar koin dan berdoa di sana, katanya… _katanya_ nih ya, konon, permohonannya akan dikabulkan.

"Bisa nggak majuan dikit? Entar lu terjungkal kebelakang terus jatoh siapa yang mau nyelametin? Kagak ada!"

Sehun cemberut, mau nggak mau dia bergerak maju dari posisinya. Melebarkan senyum.

"Lagi… majuan lagi. Terus, lagi, dikit lagi, yak, stop disitu. Eh… kurang ah. Lagi… agak ke kiri dikit, jangan, jangan disitu."

"Apa sih, Baek? Buruan foto!" Sehun risih cengar-cengir tanpa hasil. Giginya hampir kering diterpa angin tapi makhluk cabe-cabean itu malah menghayati peran sebagai tukang parkir.

"Iya iya, makanya ini diarahin. Biar gambarnya bagus."

"Halah, alesan! Bilang aja supaya gampang di-crop kalau di pinggir. Awas kalau ngambil cuma ngambil mukaku sepotong!"

Baekhyun berdecak. "Bawel ah. Oke, siap ya?"

Sehun memutar mata. Udah daritadi kali!

"Satu… dua… tiga!"

Dua kali _take_ , Sehun puas melihat semua hasil jepretan Baekhyun. Cahaya mentari menembakkan sinarnya melalui lubang karang, jadi seolah-olah mengintip dibalik punggung Sehun. Tak boleh dilupakan dan tak boleh ketinggalan ritual yang satu ini. Sebagai anak instagramable, Sehun upload dua-duanya ke akun instagram. Ohh, jelas! Sebagai cewek masa kini yang gaul, sharing foto di setiap momen itu wajib hukumnya.

Caption hari ini: **Wish you were here :(**

"Aah, alay lu, Hun!" teriak Chen sambil cekikikan bareng Xiumin. Habis itu dia ketik komen sensasional: **Si ehem di seberang lautan tampak, matahari di pelupuk mata tak tampak.** Xiumin menambahkan dengan mengetik komentar: **Putus segan, mati tak mau**. Baekhyun ikut-ikutan puitis dengan mengirim: **Harimau mati meninggalkan belang, cinta mati meninggalkan luka**. Luhan membalas komentar Baekhyun: **Gak cuma cinta, nyungsep di got juga meninggalkan luka**. **Luka koreng :v!** Suho yang membaca komen-komen itu, kontan tergerak hatinya untuk beraksi di kolom komentar dengan peribahasa tupai yang sudah diplesetkan menjadi: **Sepandai-pandainya melupakan dia, akhirnya tetap keingetan juga**. Kyungsoo muncul beberapa detik kemudian, membawa komentar: **Puk, puk, puk, sabar ya. Tak pacaran, friendzone pun jadi**. Gara-gara mereka muncul komen iseng lain. Dan mendadak semua orang ingin berpantun ria. Chanyeol teman sekamar Baekhyun membalas komen Kyungsoo: **JANGAAAN! Sekali jomblo dua tiga tahun terlampaui #kode for** **KkimJjong88**. Kris, TTM Chanyeol malah lebih frontal lagi: **Woyy, mana nih seleb utama? Nongol dong lu! Pussycat #kode for** **KkimJjong88**. Kyungsoo memperparah dengan komenan: **BURN** **KkimJongj88** **Dipshit**.Xiumin membalas komen Kyungsoo: **Heh, Kyung, kamu tuh cewek. Watchurlang. Liatin nih Ho, kelakuan pacarmu**.Chen kembali beraksi: **Ssst! Tak ada doi yang tak stalking #WhereArU** **KkimJjong88**. Taeil muncul memanas-manasi: **Arisan lu naik lagi, congratz** **KkimJjong88** **diamuk massa x'D**. Johnny teman geng Taeil ikut nimbrung: **KkimJjong88** **apa kabar? Sehat?**

Unbelievable! Oknum-oknum somplak itu berpesta pora diatas penderitaan Sehun.

"Kurang—ughhh! Berisik kalian! Kublokir baru tau rasa!" Sehun sewot kepada para pujangga dadakan Chen, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Xiumin. "Makanya foto yang lebih keren sana! Bisanya sirik doang!"

"Oke," Chen menyanggupi. "Siapa takut? Yuk, sayang cintaku." Dirangkulnya Xiumin lalu digiring ke tengah-tengah tebing. Pasangan sweet itu ikut-ikutan foto, nggak mau kalah. Luhan kali ini kebagian peran jadi tukang potret.

"Gantian, bro. Gue ama bebeb tersayang pengen eksis juga," tukas Luhan.

Mereka tukaran posisi.

"AAAAA, ALAY KALIAN!" jerit Sehun, balas dendam rupanya. Udah gitu cemprengnya nggak tanggung-tanggung.

Gelombang yang datang sangat kuat, bergulung-gulung dan pecah tepat sebelum menabrak dinding karang, beberapa meter dibawah kakinya. Bunyinya cetar dan bergemuruh persis sambaran petir. Kecipratan air, Sehun terkejut dan refleks sembunyi dibelakang Chen.

Xiumin melirik, jealous mungkin.

"Sori, Min. Pinjem bentar. Buat tameng ombak."

Chen buru-buru minggir setelah dihina tameng ombak. "Dasar tukang kagetan. Mirip Jongin."

Sehun mendesis malas. "Bisa nggak kita puasa dulu?"

"Puasa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Puasa jangan sebut namanya. Kupingku terbakar."

"Hatimu juga, kan?" ledek Chen.

"Salah, beb. Hatinya nggak terbakar, cuma diserang badai kegelisahan," ralat Xiumin makin ngawur.

Sehun hanya kembali berdecak. "Iya deh tau, kalian emang best couples of the year. Bawa pulang noh semua piala."

Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi derai tawa cekikikan dari duo ulat bulu Chen-Xiumin. "Eh, ada perahu kosong tuh. Kesana yuk. Entar keburu disambar pengunjung lain."

"Aku menolak," Sehun bersedekap dongkol. "No thanks."

Luhan mengibaskan tangan. "Come on! Apa enaknya jadi penonton? Mending ikut deh, percaya atau nggak terserah! Daripada sendirian disini entar ada yang nyulik. Kasihan Jongin menduda."

Sehun mencibir. Duda? Kapan mereka nikah? Lagian emang Jongin peduli?

"Iya, Hun. Ikut aja," bujuk Baekhyun. "Entar kalau perahunya kelebihan beban muatan, aku lempar kamu sebagai ganti koin."

Ya ampun. Sehun mimpi apa ya semalam? Liburan gini bukannya happy malah jadi bahan bully.

Luhan tertawa. "Ribut terus kapan kita naik?"

Sehun hendak kabur, tapi usahanya gagal total gara-gara kedua tangannya keburu ditarik Baekhyun, lalu dikawal paksa menuju perahu terdekat. Kecil-kecil cabe rawit begitu dia juara hapkido lho. Jangan dianggap remeh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
** Petugas memegang dayungnya erat-erat dan mulai mengayuh sekuat tenaga. Mereka mendayung mundur. Sehun memandangi teman-temannya. Baekhyun sibuk mainan Boomerang dan snapchat dengan Kyungsoo. Luhan sibuk mendayung, tapi mulut tak kalah sibuk monyong-monyong ke layar ponsel Baekhyun. Lengan Chen mendayung naik-turun sewaktu mendayung, dia sedang memandangi danau sambil tersenyum kalem. Tumben. Langka sekali senyum Chen yang itu. Biasanya dia akan tersenyum derp, pokoknya senyum yang sama sekali nggak pantas masuk katalog senyum. Xiumin duduk disamping cowok itu, jadi calon istri merangkap tukang pijat pribadi yang sigap memijati pundak Chen sebelum pegal. Perahu kano itu meluncur mulus menembus air jernih yang berkilauan Kursinya keras, pantat Sehun mulai pegal. Chen sih enak yang mijitin. Untung matahari lagi bersinar malu-malu, terasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

" _Sir_ , apa cerita itu betul? Apa pernah ada orang yang beruntung?" tanya Sehun iseng kepada si bapak pendayung, daripada bengong.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya dibayar untuk melakukan pekerjaanku," sahutnya dengan logat inggris tulen. Benar-benar perjuangan bule ini, jauh-jauh ke Rusia dan begitu tiba disini malah kebagian tugas mendayung perahu di sebuah tempat wisata. Nggak apa-apa sih, yang penting halal.

Sehun berpikir sebentar, mencari padanan kata yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan. "Oh," dia mengangguk singkat. "Tapi apa tidak ada yang pernah cerita? Mungkin dengar-dengar kabar dari pengunjung?"

Dia mengedikkan bahu, yang lebih mirip orang salah urat saking kasar dan terpaksanya gerakan itu. "Miss, aku hampir dua puluh empat jam duduk di perahu bodoh ini, apa aku kelihatan seperti punya banyak waktu mendengarkan orang-orang bergosip?"

Sehun malas bertanya-tanya lagi. Orang ini bukan tipe yang ramah kepada turis-turis. Kalau emang jenuh ya silahkan mengundurkan diri. Siapa suruh jadi tukang gayung?

Sehun mencebik sebal. Tatapannya teralihkan ke batu karang raksasa yang tampak semakin mengerikan dan mengintimidasi. Hitam, besar, purba, kasar, ditumbuhi lumut hijau, Sehun tidak yakin benda ini bisa mengabulkan keinginan siapapun. Dia mendongak keatas dan tak henti-hentinya berdecak-decak takjub mengamati struktur bebatuan kokoh yang menjulang diatas kepalanya. Dipandangi semakin lama kok tidak ada yang spesial? Cuma batuan kapur yang kebetulan berbentuk gerbang.

"Koin, koin!" Baekhyun berdiri dan langsung bagi-bagi koin. Paling antusias. "Hun, mau juga?"

Sehun geleng-geleng.

"Udah… ambil aja. Nih!" Baekhyun ngotot.

Sehun geleng-geleng. "Aku nggak percaya sama gituan."

Luhan berdecak jengkel mewakili kekasihnya. "Ya ampun, vampir kolot, berpartisipasi doang. Kapan lagi? Mumpung disini."

"Iya, Hun. Buat seneng-seneng aja," bujuk Xiumin. "Justru itu tujuan kita naik perahu."

Sehun tetap menggeleng. Sekali ogah ya _tidak_. "Tujuan aku naik perahu ini karena mau nemenin kalian. Sekaligus pengen liat pemandangan," jawabnya kalem.

"Udah deh. Biarin Sehun liat pemandangan. Sini buat gue koinnya." Chen menyambar bagian Sehun.

"Hun, nitip doa di Chen ya?" Baekhyun cengar-cengir.

"Dibilangin gak usah!" Kalau sudah begini Sehun sangat mirip lakinya—si Jongin. Keras kepala. Bebal. _Takes everything seriously_ , alias nggak nyantai. Suka susah dikasih tahu. Udah maunya ya maunya. Terserah yang lain mau ngomong apa. Sebenarnya dua orang itu setipe. Hanya saja oknum-oknum yang bersangkutan belum sadar. Asik dengan ego masing-masing. Terlebih Jongin. "Pak boleh ngelempar dua koin ya kan? Lebih dari dua boleh nggak? Soalnya permintaan saya banyak."

"Dasar maruk," ledek Luhan.

Bapak itu hanya senyam-senyum sambil melempar tatapan yang bermakna: bitch-i-don't-give-a-fuck _atau_ bitch-do-i-look-like-care? atau go-ahead-bitch

Disaat teman-teman gengnya sibuk memejamkan mata dan berdoa pada koin—yang menurut Sehun teramat bego dan sia-sia—cewek jangkung kelebihan zat besi itu sekali lagi melirik ke ponsel. Gigit bibir gelisah. Harap-harap deg-degan. Menunggu layar itu berkelap-kelip menampilkan nama 'JonginQu~'.

" _Miss, are you sure?_ Sebelumnya orang-orang seperti Anda terlihat apatis, lalu begitu tiba disini semuanya melempar koin dengan suka cita."

Sehun menghela napas. Ngapain sih bapak ini masih peduli? Kepo!" _No, thanks. I'm fine_." Sehun mencoba tersenyum, biarpun sangat tipis. Mirip ekspresi orang mules nahan diare.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Bapak itu menunjuk ponsel Sehun pakai dagunya. Perhatian juga ternyata.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tipis lagi. Contoh senyum paling tipis di seluruh alam. " _Yeah, my boyfriend… but something happened. And now we just… complicated_."

" _Well_ , ada banyak pasangan muda datang kemari demi harapan-harapan tentang cinta. Tapi kau tetap tenang. _I think you're different_."

Hah? Sehun nggak tahan untuk nggak melongo mendengar pernyataan bapak tukang dayung ini. Barusan dia nggak salah dengar 'kan? Apa bapak-bapak ini sedang menggodanya? Atau yang tadi semacam pujian biasa? Mungkin Sehun over percaya diri. Buktinya muka bapak itu datar.

 **JonginQu~ calling** mejeng di layar ponselnya. Sehun megap-megap kegirangan. Dia terlonjak, menjerit-jerit heboh, berteriak "SARANGHAE!" lalu melompat berdiri. Karena keseimbangannya kurang bagus, Sehun justru oleng, satu kakinya tak lagi berpijak di dasar perahu. Sehun yang goyah mulai menggapai-gapai panik ke udara kosong. Perahu bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan kakinya yang bimbang, miring ke satu sisi, kemudian ke sisi lain dalam posisi rawan. Para penumpang sigap berpegangan pada pinggiran perahu. Hanya Sehun yang tidak aman. Sebelum semuanya sempat beraksi, tubuh Sehun terhuyung-huyung mundur dan terbanting ke sisi kiri, dikalahkan oleh gaya gravitasi yang kejam dan tak kenal belas kasihan, dia terjatuh ke air.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Yakin masih mau lanjut baca halaman berikutnya? :o-**


	2. Chapter 2

**She's A Lady**

* * *

 **Cast:**

Fem!Sehun, Jongin (ehemnya Sehun), Fem!Baekhyun (sohibnya Sehun), Fem!Xiumin (sohibnya Sehun), Fem!Kyuhyun (Mamanya Sehun), Donghae (Papanya Sehun), dan Jeno (adiknya sehun).

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Genderswitch for uke, Mahasiswa-life, comedy abal, friendship, family, AU, OOC, dll

 **Bahasa:** Menggunakan bahasa indonesia campur sari yang tidak lolos standar MUI

 **WARNING: This is Romcom dengan tema bad romance between young normal couples. Yang punya pacar dan sedang ribut dengan pacarnya diharap untuk tidak baper berlebih. This-is-fic. Don't like dont read and please don't bash^^**

 **Summary Lengkap:** Jongin dan Sehun terjebak dalam Love-Hate relationship yang aneh. Sehun is a Queen of grumbler-possesive-bitch-temperamental-mellowdrama-who-loves-yelling. Jongin is… Jongin. (terinspirasi dari lagu She's A Lady-nya FTSK).

* * *

" _ **She's a lady**_

 _ **And ladies shouldn't be messed with…"**_

* * *

 **~~HAPPY READING (^^)**

* * *

Belum pernah Jongin merasa sekhawatir ini. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya yang sedang ruwet. Menunggu yang bersangkutan membalas pesan atau minimal menelpon balik. Karena Jongin sangat… damn! Dia cemas banget! Mukanya sampai kusut begitu. Apa Sehun marah? Wajar sih, Sehun punya hak untuk marah. Jongin memang keterlaluan, menghilang dua bulan tanpa kabar. Tapi dia punya alasan yang solid kok. Team work building dan training di perusahaan yang berusaha merekrut tenaganya. Itu memakan waktu hampir sebulan. Para peserta tak diizinkan menyentuh ponsel. Ponsel-ponsel dikumpukan dalam satu kotak, disimpan di loker tertutup. Jangankan menyentuh, melirik saja hukumnya haram. Stress? Pastilah! Terlebih Taeil si kembaran Unyil yang hadir di postingan Sehun tidak membantu menjelaskan sama sekali. Malah ikut-ikutan membully! Kenapa sih teman-temannya senang merusak ketentraman? Jongin ogah berkomentar bukan karena sombong, dia benci berkoar-koar dan publikasi asmara di medsos. Jongin tidak alay. Persoalan pribadi pantasnya diselesaikan berdua bareng pasangan. Bukan dijadikan topik gurauan di media sosial. Mungkin ada sebagian orang yang santai buka-bukaan, biarkan dunia tahu, tapi Jongin bukan tipe orang yang senang jadi sorotan. Bahkan kepada teman-teman dekatnya pun dia agak tertutup kalau sudah menyangkut persoalan hati. Pokoknya Jongin anti jadi konsumsi publik! Berkali-kali Taeil berusaha mengorek-ngorek tentang Sehun, yang selalu diberi jawaban seadanya oleh Jongin. Intinya jenis-jenis jawaban yang sekali kita dengar pasti bikin emosi berkepanjangan, kayak: "Lu pikir lu bisa ngepoin gue? Mimpi!" yang tadi masih lebih mending. Jongin paling demen berlagak jaim dan sadis jika ada serigala-serigala yang lancang bertanya mengenai hubungannya.

Sambil menunggu ponsel kerempengnya berdering, Jongin perang komen dulu dengan Kris di salah satu postingan foto siluman naga botak itu.

 **Aktivis gadungan! Tumbuhin dulu tuh rambut minimal satu senti, baru berkoar-koar soal ideologi** tulis Jongin dibawah komentar Kris yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Kris bahkan menyebut Jongin labil dan cuma menang di kulit: **Bocah labil, gak usah sok manly bangga-banggain kulit, ngurus satu cewek aja ora becus.**

Jongin masih sempat baca komentar Kris berikutnya: **Jangan rasis sama kaum botak** tapi baru sebatas membaca, karena saat itulah ponselnya bernyanyi. Jongin tersentak kaget dengar bunyi ringtonenya sendiri, buru-buru dia menempelkan iPhone ke kuping. "Halo sayang? Oh, elu Baek. Kupikir Se—mm, apa?! Sehun tercebur… maksudnya? Serius?!"

Berita itu bagai geledek siang bolong yang menyambar tubuhnya dan membakar kulitnya sampai habis. Tunggu… jangan bilang…"Sehun nggak melakukan percobaan bunuh diri 'kan?" tanya Jongin ekstra ngawur.

"Enggak lah! Emang lu siapa? Mark Zuckenberg si penemu facebook? Penting amat bunuh diri demi elu."

Ngabarinnya iklas nggak sih? Dalam hati Jongin membayangkan cewek cabe satu ini dimasukkan ke sekolah kepribadian. Mungkin pengajar-pengajar disana akan menangis berjamaah dan meraung-raung histeris sambil menjedot-jedotkan jidat ke tembok karena semua bakal merasa gagal mengubah cewek galak dan nyinyir ini jadi lebih baik dan mulutnya nggak setajam celurit. Sekarang Jongin sadar kenapa Sehun betah berkawan dengan Baekhyun. Mereka setipe. _Attractive but bitter_.

Jong, cewekmu sedang dalam bahaya. Bukan saatnya menghina dan mendendam!

Baekhyun menceritakan kronologis kejadian dan detik itu juga Jongin menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sehun sempat pingsan beberapa menit gara-gara shock, dan butuh perawatan dari perawat di lokasi karena tumbuhnya memar di jidat cewek itu saat membentur sisi perahu, meskipun tergolong luka ringan. Tanpa sadar Jongin tahan napas saking tegangnya. "Sahabat macam apa sih lu? Nggak bisa jagain Sehun. Untung nggak ada luka fatal!" tegurnya marah. Kalau seandainya Baekhyun ada disini, pasti sudah ditikamnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Baekhyun ternganga di seberang telepon. "Kenapa lu jadi marah sama gue sih? Harusnya elu yang ngelindungin dia dong! Sehun itu pacar lu! Bukan gue!"

Remasan tangan Jongin di kepala tidak memperbaiki apapun. Cowok itu membutuhkan bantuan psikiater. Dan mungkin sedikit napas buatan karena dia nyaris pingsan. Bagaimana caranya menghubungi Sehun jika ponsel cewek itu mendekam di dasar laut? Untung si pemilik berhasil dilarikan ke rumah sakit pantai. Ayah dan ibunya Sehun yang lebih dulu dihubungi Xiumin sampai sekarang ini belum reda serangan paniknya. Mereka ngotot ingin terbang ke Rusia sekarang juga. Jongin yang masih terjebak di asrama khusus peserta pelatihan bisa apa? Dia bokek, ingat?

"Sehun apes gara-gara elu, tau nggak?! Pokoknya gue nggak mau tahu, kalau sampai dia kenapa-kenapa, apalagi hilang ingatan, gue santet lu, Jong! Bener. Nggak bercanda nih. Gue geret leher lu selagi tidur, gue bagi-bagi daging lu ke sekawanan macan di kebun binatang. Walaupun lu udah jadi setan, gue nggak bakal biarian arwah lu gentayang bebas, gue segel lu di pohon mangga."

"Iya iya sori..." Jongin menggerung kesal, "Acara penyegelannya bisa ditunda dulu? Sehun mana? Dia udah siuman? Gue pengen ngomong."

Baekhyun tak punya kuasa untuk lanjut mengomel, ponsel di tangannya beralih secepat kilat, direbut Sehun. "Jong? Jongin? Halo?"

Sungguh ultra bahagia mendengar suara merdu sang kekasih. Daripada mendengarkan rintihan suara cucu medusa tadi. "Sehun, sayang, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

Sehun tersedak.

Jongin mulai panik. "Halo? Halo? Kamu nangis?" Dia takjub dengar Sehun sesenggukan, suaranya bergetar dan mirip cicitan tikus sekarat.

"Akhirnya kamu panggil aku sayang."

Yeee… malah mikirin itu! "Hun, kamu ngapain sih? Pakai kecebur segala, untung kepala kamu cuma benjol, untung ada Chen dan Luhan, kalau ada apa-apa sama kamu, aku juga yang kena. Ditambah ada kejadian begini. Kamu itu selalu aja bikin orang khawatir! Udah tau nggak bisa berenang, mending kalian pulang sekarang."

Kegiatan tersipu-sipu Sehun langsung tamat. Kok bisa-bisanya tadi dia deg-degan sama cowok dingin ini? Bodo. Berhubung dia lagi gembira, jangan dirusak dengan perdebatan.

Sehun berdehem. "Aku nggak mau pulang sebelum kamu nyanyi."

"Kok malah nyuruh nyanyi?" Jongin mengerutkan dahi.

"Kalau gitu baca puisi."

Kerutan di dahi Jongin membentuk gelombang. "Sayang, kamu itu lagi kena musibah, malah nyuruh-nyuruh aku nyanyi lah, baca puisi lah."

"Aku cuma terpeleset dari perahu, Jong. Itu salahku sendiri."

"Itu salahku, Hun."

"Kata siapa? Itu salahku," Sehun ngotot.

Jongin menggeleng. "Nggak, itu salahku. Nelpon pas kamu lagi diatas perahu, harusnya aku sadar kamu itu teledor."

"Ya kamu mana tahu sih aku lagi di perahu? Lagipula, kenapa baru nelpon sekarang? Kemarin kamu sibuk banget ya?"

Barusan itu jenis pertanyaan sensitif. Jawabnya juga harus hati-hati. "Jadi perusahaan tempat aku magang, mereka merekomendasikan aku dan Taeil buat ikut seminar dan pelatihan teknis di lapangan, padahal status kita 'kan mahasiswa, belum lulus, mereka bilang kalau kami udah selesai nanti kami bisa masukin lamaran dan cukup sertakan transkrip sama ijazah, nggak usah ikut interview dan ujian kayak pelamar lainnya."

"Wow. Selamat."

"Makasih."

Sehun menghela napas. "Dan… itu yang bikin kamu sibuk? Sampai nggak ada waktu buat pegang hape?"

"Mereka nggak ngasih kesempatan, katanya supaya kami fokus." Jongin merasa bersalah saat menjelaskan ini. "Sayang, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf… aku nggak tahu musti gimana untuk menebus ini."

"Pertama-tama nyanyi," perintah Sehun. "Itu aja dulu. Opsi kedua, kirimin aku puisi. Dulu kamu sering banget bikinin aku puisi, kamu punya utang puisi ke aku, ingat? Sampai sekarang nggak pernah kamu kirim. Lunasin dulu utang puisinya."

Oke, puisi, nyanyi… oke, oke… Jongin bisa kok. Gampang! "Puisi aku udah pernah niatin kirim, cuma karena kita sering ribut-ribut nggak jelas, puisinya batal kukirim. Sepulang dari café sebenarnya aku udah pengen ngasih, tapi ada banyak hal kecowokan yang mengalihkan pikiran, aku lupa-lupa terus."

"Hal kecowokan kayak game bola?"

Jongin mesam-mesem. " _Smart girl_."

"Jadi…"

"Jadi…"

Dua orang itu buka suara bareng, namun sama-sama terdiam setelahnya.

"Hun, aku benar-benar minta maaf nggak ngabarin kamu."

"Biasanya juga gitu kok."

Terdengar helaan napas berat. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku ini egois banget ya?"

Hanya deburan ombak yang menjawab di latar belakang, ada suara gesekan kecil juga, pasti pergerakan telinga Sehun. Jongin mengira diamnya cewek itu pertanda lampu hijau. Dia kembali menuduh diri sendiri. "Aku tau aku bego. Childish, pengecut, egois. Aku minta maaf, tapi jujur… aku capek digalakin terus. Aku pengen kamu ngerti, tapi bingung ngungkapinnya gimana biar kamu nggak nyolot dan emosi tiap kali aku ngomong. Denger kamu marah, ngamuk, sama nangis, aku nggak bisa, Hun. Aku nggak kuat. Jujur. Makanya aku selalu nolak kalau kamu ajak ketemuan. Kenapa? Karena itu tadi. Ditelpon juga kerjaan kamu ngomel. Aku nggak mau hubungan kita diisi dengan perang mulut nggak sehat."

"Kata siapa nggak sehat? Mulutku sehat kok. Aku rajin sikat gigi."

"Hun…" Jongin meremas rambutnya. "Aku nggak lagi ngelawak. Plis."

"Sori." Sehun berdehem, kembali menjawab serius. "Kamu keterlaluan itu namanya."

"Iya, iya aku tau. Harusnya aku nggak menghindar. Makanya, karena kita mulai dengan baik-baik, aku mau kita tetap lanjut, dengan baik-baik."

Hening. Jongin cemas, takut ditinggal pergi. Takut Sehun balas dendam dengan cara mengaktifkan loud speaker dan memperdengarkannya ke Baekhyun dkk. Lalu mereka cekikikan sambil berlomba-lomba pasang wajah kocak.

Ah, mana mungkin! Sehun memang stubborn, tapi dia nggak mungkin sekejam itu.

"Jong, aku dipanggil Xiumin, Mama aku nelpon lewat ponsel dia."

Jongin berkedip, agak tidak rela mengakhiri percakapan. "Ouh… gitu? Oke. Sip."

"Nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun. "Nanti kita lanjut."

Bahu Jongin merosot. "Oh, oke. Ntar aku telpon lagi. Bye."

"Bye."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JonginQu~**

 _Aku berjalan di bawah sore yang cerah,_

 _Menyusuri sudut kota tua,_

 _Mencari kediaman bahagia,_

 _Lepas lelah sembari tertawa._

 _Orang-orang lupa akan luka,_

 _Percayalah, hati mereka pilu,_

 _Lebih dari separuh tengah berduka,_

 _Karena kehilangan adalah keniscayaan._

 _Hidup adalah pilu, jangan lari,_

 _Karena kau takkan sanggup._

 _Tak ada yang salah, inilah dunia, tak tentu arah,_

 _Kesedihan dan kebahagiaan silih berganti,_

 _Celakanya perasaan kita adalah panggungnya,_

 _Kehilangan tak dapat dihindari,_

 _Jika tak siap, semesta memaksa siap._

 _Aku duduk di sudut taman, mereka masih tertawa,_

 _Gumamku, "Selamat berbahagia untuk sementara."_

 _P.S: Hun, maaf aku nyampah. Cuma pengen tahu gimana pendapat kamu soal ini. Terlalu menyedihkan ya? Ha-ha. Aku deg-degan banget lho waktu ngirim ini. Bilang kalau jelek. Need your advice, beyb :*_

Jongin pakai emoticon kiss!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sudah berabad-abad lamanya emoticon itu terkubur. Mereka kembali ke start?! Dream comes true. Sehun cepat-cepat membalas.

 **Honey:** _Umm… ini puisi tentang siapa? Bukan tentang aku kn? Kesannya dark banget. Qmu pasti lagi galau n bete bgt ya waktu bkin ini? :(_

Balasannya muncul tak sampai dua menit. Sehun yang siap-siap beranjak dari kasur untuk ngambil handuk di gantungan kontan batal berdiri, dia terjang tumpukan bantal di kasur, kemudian guling-guling dari sisi kiri ke sisi kanan saking girangnya.

 **JonginQu~:** _Bete? nggak sih… lagi iseng aja_

 _ **Honey:**_ _Ah yang bener?_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Kenapa? Norak ya?_

 _ **Honey:**_ _Puitis kok_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Aku nyesel banget kirim itu. Sumpah. Malu-maluin._

 _ **Honey:**_ _Ih, jadi selama ini kamu demen menggalau di taman :v Gak takut diciduk satpol pp? Gak takut digodain banci lewat?_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Kamu ketawa? Hapus sekarang juga! HAPUS. DELETE. Jangan disimpan!_

 **Honey:** _Gak ah :p_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Gigit nih?_

 _ **Honey:**_ _Mau transfer ke laptop, kuprint di kertas spanduk, terus pajang di tembok kamar :p. Tiap ada temen-temenku datang mereka gak bengong nungguin aku selesai mandi. Mereka bisa baca puisi kamu sambil makan keripik pisang. Malah, kayaknya bagus dikirim ke penerbit._

 **JonginQu~:** _TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK TERKUTUK K AU MALIN KUNDANG!_

 **Honey:** _Qmu kalau marah tambah tamvan deh :p :*_ _Love you Nose :*_

 **JonginQu~:** _Love you pretty-bubbly-butty, situ juga oke. 6969 YUK? Rawwwrrr_

 **Honey:** _Paan? Aku ga ngerti_

 **JonginQu~:** _Polos banget kamu_

 **Honey:** _Beneran ga ngerti_

 **JonginQu~:** _:(:(:(:(:(( Masih dendam?_

 **Honey:** _B-)_

 **JonginQu~:** _Speaking of keripik pisang, kemarin aku beli banyak banget jajanan di pasar. Thai-market has everything! Mulai dari keripik kulit gurita kesukaan Jeno adek kamu, entar aku bawain deh kalau main ke sana_

 **Honey:** _:* Makasih B_

 **JonginQu~** _: B?_

 **Honey:** _Bebeb :*_

 **JonginQu~:** _Ahhh imutnya cipok neh? :3_

 **Honey:** _Cipok itu apa? ;o_

 **JonginQu~:** _Ai like it when you ask me ;) ;p so kinkyyyyyyy_

 **Honey:** _Beb, mau mandi dulu ya, tadi habis dari pantai, badan aku masih gatel_

 **JonginQu~:** _Gatel? Hayuk kugarukin :p? Apa temenin mandi?_

 **Honey:** _Jangan nakal!_

 **JonginQu~:** _Bukannya kmu suka yg nakal?;ppppp. Eh foto kamu di pantai itu cantik banget deh, tapi ada yg kurang_

 _ **Honey:**_ _Kurang apanya?_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Kurang pendek celananya. Kurang transparan._ _Kurang rendah belahannya :v_

 _ **Honey:**_ _(-_-'') Mesyum_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Mesyumbuthandsom B-))_ _696969 mau gak?_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Bayangin deh, lagi hujan deras, dingin, terus aku meluk kamu di halte bus. You loved rainfall. Jadi kamu narik aku bergabung dibawah guyuran hujan. Nggak pakai sehelai kain pun… kulit kamu dingin, tapi kulit aku hangat, kulit kita menempel…_

 _ **Honey:**_ _(-_-'')/ bye!_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Yaaaah kok bye?!_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Sayang cantik_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Honey?_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Madu?_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Manis?_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Beneran bye?!_

 _ **JonginQu~:**_ _Iklas kok :')_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjaga hubungan tetap awet versi Sehun adalah…. SANTAI CYIN! WOLEEES.

Kalau kata Xiumin, yang sudah berpengalaman dan lebih lama menjalin hubungan dengan Chen (Mereka tujuh tahun! Udah dari SMA malah), dibawa have fun aja, sis. Jangan _pernah_ artikan 'Have Fun' sebagai 'bersenang-senang doang'. Have fun adalah saat dimana kau enjoy dengan si dia, tidak malu bersendawa di depannya, lalu meringis bahagia sesudahnya. Saling perang sendawa juga boleh. Sangat dianjurkan!

Tidak perlu 21 langkah, tidak perlu 30 langkah, cukup 1 langkah: Santai. Santai bukan berarti tidak memberi kabar sama sekali. Santai bukan berarti lepas tangan. Santai bukan berarti tak peduli. Santai dan jadilah diri sendiri. Santai namun tetap menjaga perhatian-perhatian kecil. Santai dan jangan pernah ungkit pertengkaran di masa lalu. Santai dalam memaafkan. Santai itu berarti tak harus menghabiskan waktu 24 jam dikali 7 hari bersamanya, punya pasangan bukan berarti tidak ada waktu untuk berinteraksi dengan teman masing-masing. Cukup saling percaya.

"Ingat ya Hunnie sayang," Nasihat Bunda Umin. "Setiap berantem jangan curhat ke twitter. Setiap beradu pendapat, jangan langsung ganti status dan marah-marah di Facebook. Duuh, anak kecil banget sih? Pasangan yang selalu posting masalah mereka ke media sosial cenderung merasa tidak mampu menyelesaikan masalah itu secara personal. Selesaikan masalah dengan dewasa. Ingat, kamu nggak lagi berantem dengan akun media sosialmu. Admin Facebook dan orang-orang asing diluar sana gak perlu tahu masalah yang kalian hadapi. Tuntaskan problem dengan pasanganmu secara privat. Yang perlu orang lain tahu cuma seneng-senengnya kalian aja, deh."

"Min, kayaknya lu emang berbakat jadi psikolog asmara. Salah jurusan lu," timpal Baekhyun. "Ngapain ngambil jurusan informatika?"

"Aku nggak ngomong sama kamu," Xiumin mendengus keki, kemudian tatapannya ke Sehun. "Kamu belum bisa masak, Hun? Belajar. Cari kesibukan di dapur bareng Mama kamu, masak kek, apa bantu nyuci baju, setrika, setinggi apapun kalian sekolah, ujung-ujungnya tanggung jawab terbesar adalah sebagai ibu."

"Intinya, kalau laki lu sok sibuk, lu juga sok sibuk," tukas Baekhyun. "Biar nggak jadi beban pikiran. Dia nggak bales chat semenit aja udah panik. Jangan! Yang berlebihan itu biasanya nggak bagus."

"Bener!" Xiumin manggut-manggut. "Cari aktivitas yang bermanfaat, supaya pikiranmu fokusnya nggak ke dia melulu. Mumpung masih muda."

"Bikin Jongin kagum dan jatuh cinta tiap hari. Bikin dia butuh elu," saran Baekhyun berapi-api. "Gue tahu dia nggak bakal mungkin macem-macem ama cewek lain. Jongin tuh setia. Kalau udah satu ya satu aja. Gue kenal dia dari SMP, jadi gue tahu, mantannya baru sebiji. Cuma tuh anak suka rada korslet, ya maklumin aja. Jangan dibawa stress ah! Gue gak mau lu cepet tua gara-gara dia."

Sehun setuju. Iya sih, mantan Jongin baru satu. Dia ingat dulu sekali Jongin pernah bercerita tentang Krystal, sang cinta monyet, cewek IPS yang bikin Jongin rela menjomblo sampai lulus gara-gara patah hati akut mantannya jadian dengan anak kuliahan. Sejak saat itu dia bertekad untuk belajar giat, supaya keterima di universitas negeri terfavorit. Setelah mereka mengangkat topik itu, malamnya Sehun ngambek, menuduh Jongin diam-diam masih punya rasa dan sengaja mendaftar di kampus yang sama demi pedekate. Makanya Jongin nggak pernah berani bahas soal Krystal lagi di depan Sehun.

Niat awal terpacu oleh Krystal, tapi rencana tak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan. Jongin membelot, teralihkan oleh Sehun—teman satu jurusan.

"Iya, coba gih buka-buka internet, cari lowongan kerja atau magang dimana gitu. Jangan di Koran, ajaib-ajaib isinya." Xiumin bergidik. "Masa aku pernah nemu lowongan _cashierman_ di panti pijat manula. Mana pelanggannya tuir-tuir semua pasti."

"Masih mending panti pijat manula, gue malah pernah nggak sengaja nemu lowongan buat asisten pelatih lumba-lumba. Itu kerjaannya ngapain ya? Apa bengong ngeliatin si pelatih ngajarin bayi lumba-lumba berenang?" Baekhyun ngikik.

"Paling disuruh ngasih makan sama mandiin lumba-lumba," kata Xiumin. "Terus ngepel dan nyikatin lantai kolam."

"Tapi gue mau selesai kuliah dulu baru cari kerja," Sehun merengut karena pembahasannya menjalar kesana kemari. "Ngurangin beban orangtua emang udah gue planning dari sekarang. Cuma entar, kalau udah lulus S2."

Xiumin mencibir. "Judul skripsi aja belum beres. Pikiranmu ketinggian."

Sehun mendelik. "Apa salahnya sekolah tinggi-tinggi? Mumpung masih muda. Lo sendiri yang bilang tadi."

"Banyak cingcong! Browsing aja dulu. Siapa tau ada lowongan jadi bos," Baekhyun menunjuk iPad di tangan Sehun. "Atau kalau nggak ikut kursus apa kek."

"Nggak usah kursus, jadi asisten pelukis aja, kamu hobi menggambar kan, Hun? Nah, cocok tuh. Atau jadi tutor bahasa inggris buat persiapan UN di tempat bimbel."

Xiumin mendedikasikan separuh hidupnya untuk membantu sang ibunda ngajar anak-anak menari, berhubung Mamanya Xiumin buka tempat les di rumah. Baekhyun sendiri bantu-bantu Mamanya keliling jualan Tupperware sehabis pulang kuliah, panas-panasan boncengan motor, makanya mereka bisa ngasih saran. Lah, Sehun ngapain? Dia nggak punya kegiatan lain diluar menceramahi dan memaki-maki tabiat Jongin.

Dengan keki Sehun membuka browser di iPad-nya. Mau mulai berubah jadi positif aja susahnya minta ampun. Memulai sesuatu kebiasaan yang bukan rutinitas kita dari lahir itu memang nggak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Kalau kata Xiumin, Sehun itu manja, serba-aman, serba-terjamin, dan susah mau keluar dari _comfort zone._ Apa-apa tergantung orangtua. Biarpun menyebalkan, tapi Sehun terpaksa mengakui omongan sahabat-sahabatnya terbukti benar. Membayangkan dia harus kerja tiap hari, mencari uang sendiri, kemungkinan lembur, nggak punya waktu santai, kemungkinan subsidi dari orangtuanya bakal stop kalau dia sudah berpenghasilan serta sederet ketakutan-ketakutan tentang tanggung jawab, Sehun memutuskan dia belum siap dan butuh waktu.

Minta lanjut kuliah S2, lumayan kan? Dua tahun dia mempersiapkan mental dan masih bisa jadi anak kuliahan. Nyaman berlindung dibawah jaminan orangtua. Apalagi alasannya sungguh mulia: Menuntut ilmu. Tapi setelah kemarin-kemarin, setelah perseteruan dengan Jongin, tega rasanya kalau Sehun tetap cuek dengan keadaan dan melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa. Tetap jadi manja dan pengeluh. Memakai alasan kuliah untuk menghindari tanggung jawab menjadi dewasa. Supaya tetap bisa pacaran dan landing di tempat-tempat gelap layaknya anak muda, tuduh Baekhyun (dia langsung dapat hadiah dua kali geplakan buku cetak di kepala). Padahal masih ada Jeno—adiknya yang masih SMA—yang perlu banyak biaya.

"Gajinya gede nih…" gumam Xiumin.

 _Bret!_ Sehun merebut ponsel Xiumin. Bola mata Sehun bergulir semangat. Membaca kolom-kolom job vacancy yang terpajang di situs dengan sangat telaten. "Yang mana? Profesinya apa?"

"Guru silat."

Sehun berhenti mencari dan beralih melotot ke Xiumin. "Guru silat? Lo serius nggak sih mau bantuin gue?

Baekhyun ngikik. "Eh, ada yang lagi nyari perawat Orangutan. Ada keluarga kaya yang pelihara gitu dibawa dari Kalimantan, dua ratus perjam untuk nyusuin sama mandiin bayi-bayinya. Lumayan. Mau nggak lo, Hun?"

Sehun pura-pura budek.

Xiumin merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Sehun. "Yeee… aku cuma bilang gajinya gede, bukan berarti cocok buat kamu. Lagian maen rebut aja sih."

Sehun manyun, lalu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya untuk kesekian ribu kali. Frutasi. Daritadi capek men-scroll layar sampai jempolnya mulai kapalan, tapi nggak ketemu satupun yang cocok. "Aduuuh! Nggak tahu, ah! Bingung. Gue pikir-pikir dulu deh. Toh masih ada hari esok buat mikir."

"Ya udah, terserah. Tapi muka lo ganti dulu dong. Jangan pasang muka-muka kemerungsung gitu. Tampang lo menebarkan hawa depresi tau!" protes Baekhyun. "Senyummmmmm…."

"Senyum." Sehun ikut menyeringai.

Baekhyun mendelik dongkol. "Muke lo, Huuuun… senyum darimana?! Itu kayak serigala jahat. Cocok lu membintangi The Conjuring."

Sehun cemberut. "Bawel lu, kayak nenek-nenek di iklan BukaLapak."

Xiumin menimpuk bibir Sehun yang selalu bersungut-sungut. "Pantesan Jongin sombong. Tampangmu membawa dampak polusi hati."

"Senyum adalah ibadah," ujar Baekhyun. "Biar lo selalu kelihatan awet muda dan nggak boros."

"Apanya boros?" Perasaan Sehun mulai tidak enak.

"MUKA!" Baekhyun ngakak kampungan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk.

Tuhan… berilah Sehun ketabahan ekstra. Musti strong punya temen-temen kayak mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tawaran justru datang dari arah tak terduga. Jeno mengabarinya lewat sms. Pasalnya guru komputer di sekolah Jeno butuh asisten pengajar, berhubung guru bersangkutan sering dikirim ke kantor dinas untuk mengikuti pelatihan.

"Kita harus bikin variasi dalam hubungan." Sehun buka-bukaan. Ya, dia memang buka-bukaan dari dulu, hanya saja, kali ini mulutnya berfungsi lebih positif. Tidak untuk menghina sepatu Jongin atau gaya baru bangun tidurnya yang sering asal-asalan. Pernah Jongin pakai celana basket, kemeja kotak-kotak, sandal jepit butut ke kampus. Pulangnya Sehun mengomel karena menganggap perpaduan style Jongin sungguh tak wajar dipakai menemui dosen.

Jongin menaikkan satu alis, perhatiannya berbelok seratus persen dari layar TV. " _Okay, I hear you_."

"Aku mau daftar jadi asisten pengajar di lab komputer, isi waktu dengan kegiatan berguna." Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Keluar dari rumah."

Jongin tersenyum. "Hebat, sayang. Aku dukung pasti. Kamu mau ngajar dimana?"

"Sekolah adikku," sahutnya. "Nggak terlalu jauh dari rumah. Itupun aku sanggupnya Senin-Kamis, jadwal siang. Mumpung mata kuliah udah mulai berkurang."

"Wow!" Binar-binar muncul di wajah Jongin. "Itu hebat. Bagus. Emang harus gitu."

"Dan kayaknya kita harus kurang-kurangin waktu ketemuan. Sekali seminggu."

Binar-binar itu redup. "Oh…" Jongin tidak yakin harus memberikan tanggapan apa. "Ya…" Akhirnya cuma itu yang keluar. "Bagus. Oke."

Reaksi cowok itu membuat Sehun bingung. "Sayang, kamu iklas gak sih? Aku udah punya niat mandiri gini."

"Tapi aku masih boleh jemput kamu?"

"Sekolahnya deket dari rumah, aku tinggal jalan kaki bareng Jeno. Kamu nggak perlu repot-repot." Sehun mendaratkan kecupan kilat di pipi Jongin. "Biar kamu bebas ngurusin skripsi."

Jongin nyengir ogah-ogahan. Harusnya sih, ciuman bikin jantungnya gila-gilaan, minimal melejit, tapi Jongin terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikirannya sendiri hingga lupa berdebar-debar.

"Ini masa percobaan. Kalau nggak kuat, salah satu dari kita musti jujur ngungkapin, nggak ada lagi curhat di medsos."

"Yaah, yang pastinya tukang curhat di medsos bukan aku."

Sehun tertawa jengah. "Iya, maaf soal itu. Mulai saat ini aku bakal stop dan ngurang-ngurangin aktivitas di medsos."

Jongin masih dilemma dan nggak rela, mereka baru aja baikan minggu lalu, sekarang Sehun berubah sepesat ini. Sejak kapan cewek itu punya pikiran jadi pengajar? Jongin shock luar biasa. Antara nggak nyangka dan belum percaya. Biasanya ada-ada saja yang dikeluhkan Sehun. Mulai dari cuaca, keringat berlebih, bus yang ngaret, sampai betapa cepatnya Jongin melangkah. Shock? Pasti!

"Tapi kamu yakin?"

Ya ampun, kenapa ditanya lagi sih?

"Iya, yakin. Apa aku keliatan bercanda?" sungut Sehun manja. "Mau aku jadi mak lampir galak kayak dulu? Kamu lebih suka diomelin? Lebih suka kugelendotin sambil dengar aku ngoceh kayak radio rusak?"

"Eh, jangan… jangan," Jongin memegangi pundak Sehun. Seakan-akan kalau tidak dipegangi begitu ceweknya benar-benar akan menggeliat di tanah lalu bertransformasi menjadi mak lampir. "Mm… tapi aku gak yakin…"

Sehun mengernyit, agak tersinggung. "Maksudnya?"

"Soal ini… pertemuan dibatasi, asisten lab komputer, aku nggak yakin percobaan ini akan berhasil."

"Kamu meragukan kemampuanku?" Sehun agak tersinggung.

"Ya… nggak, maksudku bukan gitu, aku nggak yakin percobaan ini berhasil buat aku."

Sehun tercengang sejenak. Habisnya dia terbiasa dengan Jongin yang suka buang muka, asik sama dunia sendiri, dan masa bodoh. Mendengar cowok ini tampak cemas, berbicara hati-hati dengan tatapan mata yang teduh kayak sekarang, rasanya seperti ngobrol sama orang yang baru dikenal.

"Makanya dicoba dulu. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa ngejalaninnya. Toh aku ngerasa sikap aku yang dulu memalukan, wajar kamu nggak nyaman."

Jongin mengangguk, diraihnya tangan cewek itu, digenggamnya lembut, lalu dikecupnya bibir pink di wajah manis itu sampai Sehun nyaris mati lemas. "Makasih udah mau ngerti."

Pipi Sehun memanas. Seolah-olah semua darahnya naik dan berkumpul di pipi. Biarpun sepatah kata "Makasih", rasanya seneng dan bangga banget, yang penting keluar dari mulut Jongin.

"Aku sadar kita harusnya lebih sering melihat dunia luar. Kamu perlu ketemu orang-orang baru. Orang-orang yang bisa bikin kamu tenang dan tertawa lepas, supaya nggak terus-menerus tertekan."

"Mau tahu apa yang bikin aku nggak tertekan?"

"Apa?" tanya Jongin, walaupun sudah memperkirakan jawabannya.

"Baca sms dari kamu."

Melihat wajah lega Jongin, Sehun ikut tersenyum lega. Sebagai pacar, otomatis dia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Jongin. Harus belajar mengerti pasangan dan selalu mensupport. Tapi gimana mau jadi pendukung setia kalau diri sendiri belum dibenahi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Banyak orang bilang, kita tak akan pernah tahu kapan malapetaka itu muncul. Sampai kedatangannya yang secara tiba-tiba membuatmu sekarat, lalu kau merasa sebentar lagi langit akan runtuh dan jatuh menibani kepalamu. Seakan belum puas melihatmu sekarat ditiban langit runtuh, Matahari pun ikut berkonspirasi membelah diri kemudian ikut-ikutan runtuh diatas kepalamu. Itulah yang Jongin rasakan ketika membaca pesan dari Sehun. Pesan pembatalan kencan ke-9. Satu kali lagi dan Jongin mungkin bisa bawa pulang doorprize berupa piala penghargaan sebagai cowok ter-ngenes abad ini.

 **Honey:** _Maaf, aku ga bisa. Hari ini temen-temen guru ngajakin makan diluar, ada guru yang anaknya ulang tahun, aku gak enak nolak_

Jongin menahan napas sekaligus menahan diri supaya nggak meledak dan mengamuk pada kompor dan seluruh perkakas dapur di sekelilingnya.

 **JonginQu~:** _Tapi aku udah masak :'(_

 **JonginQu~:** _Aku sampai bela-belain belajar masakan mediterania :(_

 **Honey:** _Jong…_

 **Honey:** _I wish I could, but no… sorry. Kamu minta temenin Taeil aja gimana?_

Goddamn! Temenin Taeil?! Sampai Badan Antariksa menetapkan planet bumi keluar dari sistem tata surya sekalipun Jongin ogah dinner bareng pejantan berpedang! Kenapa Sehun jadi berubah drastis? No no no! Bukan ini maunya! Ini terlalu drastis! Terlalu membahayakan. Jongin musti bertindak.

 **Honey:** _Nggak apa2 kn?_

Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya ke ujung meja. Ini sih lebih parah daripada gelisah. Kalau dia bilang nggak boleh, itu artinya dia resmi jadi cowok posesif. Tapi kalau dia bilang boleh, jelas-jelas hatinya nggak iklas.

 **JonginQu~:** _Ok :)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Primadona nyata, status yang disandang Sehun di SM High School karena wajah manis dan kulit mulus khas Dewi Salju. Dimana ada kesejukan, disitu ada Sehun. Sungguh suatu kehormatan digila-gilai hampir seluruh murid laki-laki di sekolah. Tidak hanya murid, beberapa guru honor dan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang kebetulan magang sebagai pengajar disitu semuanya takluk! Sehun bahkan tidak perlu ngapa-ngapain, hanya duduk ongkang-ongkang kaki bak putri sambil tertawa cantik. Dari sekian banyak penggemar, yang paling getol menunjukkan ketertarikan serta tekad bulat dan sudah benar-benar putus urat malunya hanya Jaehyun. Mahasiswa semester lima yang tanpa disangka dan tanpa diduga-duga berkuliah di kampus yang sama dengan Sehun. Beda fakultas, tentu saja.

Cara pendekatan Jaehyun spontan, kelihatan tidak direncanakan. Karena cowok itu selalu muncul kapanpun, sesuka hatinya. Diawali dengan kemunculannya di satu pagi, di koridor kelas yang lengang nan damai sentosa. Tiba-tiba nongol dan langsung mengomentari penampilan Sehun.

"Halo semester sembilan. Wah, kok nggak kelihatan ya? Kukira semester empat," puji Jaehyun tersenyum keren.

Sehun memang tidak punya urusan hati dengan bocah ini, jadi tanggapannya pun ala kadarnya. "Haha, bisa aja kamu."

"Lipstik baru, hm?" Jaehyun masih belum kapok. Malah terang-terangan mengamati bibir mungil kemerah-jambuan milik Sehun.

"Ini lipstik alami," sungut Sehun.

"Oh ya? Kok aku baru denger? Emang lipstik alami gimana bentuknya? Terbuat dari mineral yang digali langsung dari tanah pegunungan atau gimana?"

Sehun mendengus. "Cukup basahin pakai ludah. Hemat. Nggak buang-buang duit beli lipstik."

Jaehyun melongo, terus terang agak takjub dengar jawaban unik tadi. "Jadi… nggak pernah pakai lipstik?"

"Pernah, jarang tapi, pake pas ke acara-acara formal aja. Aku nggak biasa dandan heboh. Mau makan yang berminyak aja risih banget rasanya. Cewek kuliahan musti simpel."

"Waa, kok bisa kelihatan seger gitu ya? Kamu 'kan capek ngajar dari siang sampai sore. Masa stok ludahnya gak habis-habis?"

Sehun memutar mata. Jaehyun ini sengaja bertingkah idiot atau sengaja bikin dia kesel sih?

"Yang paling umum, orang capek tuh selain mukanya kusam, bibirnya kering dan pucat akibat dehidrasi."

Sehun memutar mata lagi. Iya deh guru Biologi!

"Gampang, cukup rajin minum air putih banyak-banyak. Menghindari bibir kering dan pecah-pecah." Entah Sehun polos atau kelewat I don't care, sampai tidak bisa mendeteksi tatapan lapar Jaehyun, dia malah sibuk nyerocos dan ngasih tips menjaga kelembaban alami bibir. Padahal Jaehyun cowok dan yang dia butuhkan hanya berbasa-basi sambil curi-curi kesempatan, bukan mengikuti saran panjang-lebarnya. Kalaupun Jaehyun peduli soal bibir-bibiran, itu karena dia penasaran mengapa bibir Sehun selalu seksi dan kissable.

"Oh gitu… udah cantik, nggak ribet, pinter jaga kesehatan pula." Jaehyun berdecak-decak, makin salut.

"Kamu ngajar jam berapa? Emang ada kelas pagi?" Sehun mulai curiga dan gelisah, sorot tajam Jaehyun seperti tengah melubangi wajahnya.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Nggak sih. Cuma pengen ngobrol-ngobrol aja."

Kali ini Sehun yang cengo. Hah? Ngobrol-ngobrol sama dia maksudnya? Sesaat Sehun hanya menatap Jaehyun seakan-akan cowok itu sedang berdiri diatas sepeda roda satu. Begitu dilihatnya beberapa guru mulai datang dan ruangan mulai ramai, Sehun buru-buru beranjak ke ruang guru. Gila aja! Apa Sehun terlihat jomblo? Apa Sehun mirip mbak-mbak penjual rujak? Atau penjual jamu yang gampang dirayu? Memang Jaehyun nggak punya target lain yang lebih fresh dan kinclong dan free? Demen kok sama senior. Senior beda fakultas pula. Mau cari mati dia?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun setuju dijemput Jongin sepulang dari mengajar hari ini. Untung cuma sejam, setelah bagi-bagi kertas ujian titipan Eunhyuk ssaem, dia dipersilahkan pulang cepat, berhubung ada dua guru honor bersedia jadi pengawas. Sehun langsung cabut tanpa mikir. Ya iyalah, ngapain mikir? Mending jalan-jalan, kebetulan dia diajak pacar gantengnya makan siang di mall, sebagai penebus yang waktu itu. Suatu keajaiban dunia lainnya terjadi dan Sehun tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan emas. Jarang-jarang Sehun diajakin jajan di mall. Tujuan Jongin ke mall paling Gramedia.

"Kok tumben?" tanya Sehun.

"Lagi kepingin ganti suasana. Ada restoran baru buka katanya, serba murah. Kita bisa pilih menu bervariasi dengan budget standar."

Ketebak banget. Jongin si pemburu serba murah.

"Udah selesai urusan di dalem? Lain kali kalau ada bocah-bocah godain kamu, bilang gini: "Mending benerin dulu cara pipisnya dek, kalau udah nggak belepotan lagi baru ngegombalin saya". Gitu!" Jongin menyodorkan helm dan langsung dijawab dengan keplakan di bahu.

"Sembarangan."

Jongin tetap pasang muka lempeng. "Lho, memang iya kan? Pipis aja belum becus, gimana mau becus membina rumah tangga? Jangankan membina rumah tangga, membina hubungan harmonis dengan pemilik rental PS aja gagal. Kerjanya ngutang, kayak Mark adeknya si botak Gru."

"Gru itu… majikannya Minion bukan?" Sehun mengernyit.

"Iya," sahut Jongin.

"Memang adeknya Gru namanya Mark dan suka ngutang di rental PS?" Rupanya Sehun lagi telat mikir.

Jongin tepuk helm, "Bukan Gru yang itu. Aku nyindir si nagabonyok Kris. Kan dia mirip Gru. Perhatiin deh, terus bandingin pas kamu lagi nonton. Mirip. Bener!"

Tangan Sehun yang siap mengangkat helm ke kepala, spontan turun lagi. "Emang situ udah becus? Buktikan! Jangan cuma mengkritik doang."

Mata Jongin melebar konyol. "Itu model pertanyaan yang nggak perlu dijawab. Kalau sama aku dijamin ending di masa depan udah ketahuan."

Huh! Sehun mendengus sebal. Tapi dia suka Jongin yang luwes dan punya kepercayaan diri melewati ambang batas kewajaran manusia normal ini. Jadi daripada komat-kamit protes, Sehun segera memakai helm full stiker itu di kepalanya, berpegangan pada pundak Jongin, sementara tangan kiri bertumpu pada spasi dibagian belakang supaya gampang memanjat naik ke boncengan. Maklum, motor punya Jongin tipe-tipe motor antik yang bentuk bannya besar, berbintil, berduri, dan nyusahin penumpang yang hendak naik ke boncengan.

Tiba-tiba…

"Sehun!"

Kaki Sehun yang baru setengah naik ke pijakan motor, refleks turun lagi dan dia menoleh ke asal suara. Jongin juga kontan menoleh. Lalu dua-duanya sama-sama heran.

Jaehyun berdiri di ambang pintu gerbang sambil menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Sehun. Mengabaikan Jongin sepenuhnya.

Muka Sehun berubah mendung. "Eh kamu Jae… kirain siapa."

Dengan santai Jaehyun berjalan menghampiri pasangan itu. Setengah gondok, Sehun terpaksa mengenalkan Jaehyun pada Jongin.

"Jaehyun."

"Jongin," Dia menyambut tangan Jaehyun yang terulur, menjabatnya dengan tatapan menghujam lurus dan senyum yang terlihat jelas tidak tulus. Melihat itu, kening Jaehyun sedikit mengerut. Barulah saat Jongin menambahkan, "Pacar Sehun" dengan nada yang sengaja ditekan dan dibuat mengintimidasi, dugaan di kepala Jaehyun terjawab.

"Apaan?" tanya Sehun rada ketus pada Jaehyun.

"Judes amat sih? Nanti malem aku mau ke rumahmu."

"Ngapain? Laptopku lagi di pinjam Jeno semaleman, buat ngetik tugas."

"Gue perlu sama kamu, bukan sama Jeno, apalagi sama laptop kamu. Oke? See you tonight." Setelah mengedipkan mata pada Sehun, dan tersenyum kaku pada Jongin, cowok itu pergi dengan langkah-langkah panjang dan santai.

"Siapa? Kayaknya kamu akrab banget sama dia."

Sehun tersenyum kikuk, merasa tidak enak. "Mahasiswa magang, ceritanya guru yang bantu-bantu ngajar pas dibutuhin guru asli. Beda-beda tipislah, sama kayak aku."

"Gitu?"

Sehun langsung merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dari respon datar Jongin. Gawat.

"Anak mana?"

"Siapa?"

"Tadi," Jongin tetap datar dan jutek. Bikin Sehun bergidik dan tanpa henti memanjatkan doa pengusir setan di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Oh, satu kampus sama kita, cuma dia biologi."

"Bah! Anak biologi, belum pernah dilempar pakai mikroskop ya dia?"

"Kamu kok nanyanya gitu sih?"

Jongin mengumpat dibalik kaca helm.

"Udahlah, aku nggak mau kamu ribut," Sehun mengusap-usap punggung kokoh Jongin. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan lewat sentuhan. "Janji ya kamu nggak bakal ribut-ribut?"

"Kenapa? Karena muka dia terlalu ganteng buat dikotorin? Kamu naksir sama cowok tadi?" tembak Jongin langsung dan nyelekit.

Mampus. Orang-orang kayak Jongin jarang melampiaskan amarah lewat hal-hal ekstrem, giliran disenggol dikit, biasanya mematikan. Sampai burung gagak pun segan terbang mondar-mandir diatas kepalanya. Sehun takut, cemas juga, khawatir juga, takut Jongin kena masalah yang lebih serius dan berat kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa.

"Sayang, pokoknya aku nggak mau kamu cari ribut sama anak orang, lagian juga nggak pernah kutanggepin. Udah deh, cuek aja. Santai, sayang. Aku cuek ini kok sama dia."

Jongin semakin gusar dan nggak suka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehyun menelpon langsung ke nomor telepon rumah Sehun suatu malam. Kalau nelponnya ke hape sih nggak apa-apa. Ini ke nomor rumah! Jeno yang pertama kali mengangkat.

"Halo? Dengan siapa dimana?"

Sunyi.

"Halooo?"

Hening.

"Lohaaa?"

Tetap sunyi.

Jeno garuk-garuk perut, sebel. "Jongin hyung, jangan sok menyamar jadi penelpon misterius deh. Nggak serem tau! Jongin hyung kan?"

"Umm… ini Jeno ya?"

Jeno memandangi gagang telepon, tidak yakin dengar suara barusan. Kok beda? Kok kurang ngebass? Dia kontan berkerut bingung dengar suara asing yang sama sekali bukan suara calon kakak iparnya "Lo siapa?"

"Jaehyun. Kakak lo lagi ada di rumah?"

"Nunaaaaaaaaaaa! Selingkuhan lo nelpon."

Sehun yang sedang leyeh-leyeh baca majalah W, spontan melejit dari sofa dengar teriakan adiknya yang baru menginjak puber. "Lalat Tsetse! Nggak usah teriak-teriak! Lo pikir kita tinggal di hutan?" Dia seret kedua telapak kakinya malas-malasan. Menghampiri meja telepon. "Malu-maluin aja! Kalau yang lain curiga, apalagi sampai nanya-nanya dan salah paham, gue kunciin lo di kamar mandi!"

Jeno nyengir, menyerahkan gagang telepon sambil berbisik selirih mungkin. "Nih… calon sugar boy ideal buat lo. Berminat?"

Sehun menjewer kuping adiknya penuh nafsu. "Darimana lo belajar istilah sugar boy, hah? Lo pikir gue tante girang?!"

"AAAA! Ampun! Lepasin! Tolong Mamaa! Aku dianiaya!"

Keselamatan kuping Jeno kembali.

"Kenapa dia nggak nelpon ke HP sih?" dumel Sehun.

"Berarti dia kasmaran berat ama elu nun, sampe jadi bego…hmpph!" Mata Jeno melebar protes, dia terpaksa diam, atau bekapan tangan Sehun nemplok lebih lama.

Jeno memuta mata, nyerah. Dia langsung tarik napas dalam-dalam begitu sang kakak menarik tangannya. "Kalau bekap orang itu mulutnya aja, jangan ampe ke hidung. Kalau aku mati kehabisan napas gimana?" protes Jeno sambil melotot.

"Gentayangan paling." Sehun cengengesan.

Bukannya minggat, Jeno malah menarik kursi plastik dan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Halo, ada apa? Ngapain lo nelpon-nelpon?"

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum tipis, sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan mulut pedas Sehun. "Lho, salah ya temen nelpon temen? Apalagi gue kan jomblo, boleh dong sesekali mengakrabkan diri sama partner di tempat kerja?"

Sehun ternganga.

"Sarap."

Setelah itu dia menutup telpon lalu mematung dengan wajah tercengang.

"Kenapa, nun? Jaehyun hyung ngajak gitu-gituan?" tanya Jeno dengan tampang meledek.

Sehun malah ngeloyor masuk kamar. "Shut up anak kecil!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, Jongin mendatangi parkiran Fakultas MIPA. Ditunggunya oknum tersangka di sebuah bangku kayu tua. Diawasinya setiap manusia yang keluar masuk, juga kendaraan yang datang dan pergi. Begitu motor dengan pengemudi yang postur tubuhnya tak asing melewati pintu palang yang terbuka lebar, cowok itu melompat berdiri, segera menghadang dengan berdiri di tengah jalan. Menghalangi akses motor Jaehyun menuju ke parkiran.

Dengan rahang terkatup keras dan raut wajah yang sengaja disetel ke mode poker-bitch, Jongin mendekati cowok itu.

"Turun lo. Cepet!"

Jaehyun cukup patuh, dia turun dari motor dengan tenang. Tanpa berkata-kata.

"Ada maksud apa lo ngedeketin cewek gue? Emang lo gak tahu? Apa pura-pura? Lo sengaja biar hubungan orang lain bubar?"

"Dari awal dia ngajar di tempat itu, gue udah dekat sama dia. Dan Sehun kelihatannya nggak masalah gue deketin."

Seketika kedua manik hitam Jongin terbakar mendengar itu. "Gue nggak peduli lo anak siapa, gue pengen bilang kalau sebaiknya lo jauh-jauh. Jangan terlalu bermimpi lah ya. Tau diri sedikit."

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. "Bro, jaman sekarang ini jaman emansipasi wanita. Kalau pria bisa punya dua, kenapa wanita enggak? Jangan terlalu kaku lah, senior. Kesampingkan dulu sisi primitif lo itu. Gimana negara ini maju kalau orang-orangnya sebentar-sebentar main kekerasan?"

Jongin terpana. Benar-benar terkuras kesabarannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal geram. Letupan emosi mengalir ke ubun-ubunnya, meledak jadi lava kemarahan yang siaga melumat. Kampret! Siapa bocah kampretos ini?! Berani sekali mengajarinya moral-moral kemanusiaan!?

Seketika kepalan tangannya melayang, Jaehyun bergerak lincah menangkap tinju itu lalu balas menatap tajam.

"Persis seperti yang gue ramalkan."

Jongin melayangkan tinju kirinya dan ekstra sukses menabrak pipi Jaehyun telak-telak. Mencetak satu noda memar kebiruan disana. Pertahanan berhasil ditembus. Tembok berhasil diruntuhkan. Jaehyun terhuyung mundur sambil menyeka pipinya sekilas.

Dengan kedua rahang terkatup keras, Jongin menerjang pemuda malang itu lalu mencekal satu lengannya di belakang. Cekalan itu begitu keras sampai Jaehyun merasa aliran darahnya akan terhenti.

"Lo pikir gue takut berkelahi di kandang lo?! Nggak akan!" bisik Jongin tajam sembari memajukan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan telinga lawan. "Mana? Kalau perlu panggil sini senior-senior lo. Panggil semua!"

Mereka bertatapan. Tepat ke bola mata masing-masing. Jaehyun sudah tahu apa yang menimpa dirinya sesaat lagi. Karena itu dia tidak berusaha melawan saat Jongin membenturkan punggungnya ke pohon. Meninju perutnya berulang kali sampai kedua lututnya lemas dan terasa mau copot. Meneriakkan makian berulang kali. Dan hujan tinju bertubi-tubi itu baru berhenti setelah Jaehyun mengerang, merosot di paving block, lalu membungkuk dan terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi perut.

"Woi! Berhenti!" Sekelompok pemuda berlarian menghampiri. Lari menggebu-gebu dalam mode ready to kick. Jongin menyeringai seram. Mau sepuluh kek, mau seangkatan kek, mau kok dia meladeni mereka satu-satu. Layangkan tendangan ke satu orang, sikut dada satu orang lainnya.

Jongin berjongkok di sisi Jaehyun yang masih tepar sambil terbatuk-batuk. Ditepuk-tepuknya kedua pipi cowok itu. "Hei, hei, dengar ya, adek kelas, jangan berlagak jadi pahlawan kalau nggak mau disambar petir."

Jaehyun tertawa mendengus. "Sori. Gue lagi cari partner buat diajak patah hati. Sehun sunbae sering cerita sama murid-muridnya, ngebangga-banggain, katanya lo jago banget main PES. Sampai juara satu lomba main PES antar fakultas. Pasti lo orangnya asik."

Kenapa situasinya jadi aneh? Tidak ada perlawanan, malah sesi curhat. Jongin dapat pujian pula. Bocah sableng ini ngetes ceritanya? Dikiranya Jongin hanya bisa gigit jari pasrah sambil upload status galau lihat Sehun digodain sana-sini? Not in one thousand years! "Dasar edan. Untung gue gak bawa kawan main PES gue kesini."

Jaehyun terkekeh. "Buat bantu-bantu memberi pelajaran?"

Segerombolan cowok kebakaran jenggot tapi bergaya kutu buku sebentar lagi hampir mencapai area parkiran. Beberapa orang yang tak ingin terlibat dan terseret menyingkir dari lokasi, kebanyakan cewek-cewek. Menatap Jongin seolah cowok itu kriminal yang pantas dihukum gantung. Jaehyun menyeringai lebar. "Tenang aja, sunbae. Biar gue yang jelasin ke mereka, lo nggak salah. Gue yang terlalu pembangkang."

"Nggak nyangka, ternyata otak lo masih ada," sindir Jongin, walaupun nada bicaranya mulai lunak. "Heh, bro, habis sini lo ada kelas?"

Jaehyun menggeleng lemah, masih ngos-ngosan sisa pertarungan tadi. "Kenapa emang?"

"Temenin gue ke warkop, gue ajarin trik-trik maen PES ala profesional. Biar lo nggak cemen, sekalian gue kader."

"Cuma PES?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Lo maunya apa? COC? DotA? GTA? Resident Evil? Lengkap di laptop gue. Tinggal pilih."

Jaehyun tertawa lepas. "Ternyata bener ya."

"Huh?" Jongin mengerutkan alis.

"Kata temen-temen, senior-senior teknik itu gila—dalam artian positif. Sori, jangan tersinggung."

Jongin angkat dagu tinggi-tinggi. "Baru tau? Puas sekarang? Udah ngerasain sendiri 'kan buktinya? Masih mau nyari gara-gara besok-besok? Sekali lagi lo godain cewek gue…" Jongin ambil ancang-ancang ronde kedua, Jaehyun meringis.

"Nggak deh. Kapok. Ampun. Sudah cukup."

Jaehyun mengerang, berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi perutnya yang nyut-nyutan parah, namun Jongin mengulurkan tangan dan langsung disambut secara sukacita.

Seperti perjumpaan pertama, mereka berjabat tangan, hanya saja dengan aura dan tatapan yang berbeda. Jongin tersenyum. Jaehyun tersenyum dan berujar "Sori." Begitulah. Sehabis gelap, terbit perdamaian. Kemenangan mutlak diboyong oleh Jongin.

"Gue suka gaya lo, bahkan junior-junior gue sekarang nggak ada yang kayak elo mentalnya."

Jaehyun senyum miring. "Yang barusan itu pujian?"

"Jangan seneng dulu. Lo masih punya PR Mengarang Alibi. Sono!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu pagi.

Banyak yang bisa dilakukan di Sabtu pagi. Banyak! Tapi seorang gadis manis bernama Sehun hanya melakukan satu hal di Sabtu pagi. Begitu bangun tidur, kebiasaan Sehun adalah mengecek ponsel. Di Sabtu pagi yang cerah ini Sehun memilih diem di rumah aja, sambil menatap ponsel, menunggu WhatsApp dari Jongin. Sambil nunggu, dia mengomentari dan meninggalkan love di postingan teman-temannya. Udah lima belas menit nunggu, balasannya yang semalam belum datang-datang juga. Padahal dia ngirimnya dari sebelum gelap lho. Nggak dibalas sama sekali. Sehun mencoba berpikiran kalau semalam Jongin kecapekan dan langsung tidur cepat. Tapi masa jam segini belum bangun sih? Biasanya Jongin kalau tidur cepat dari jam empat subuh juga udah nyapa dia.

 **Honey:** _Jong? Anybody home?_

Tetap aja nggak ada balasan.

Sehun mulai gelisah. Serius deh, Jongin kemana sih? Di WhatsApp, di Line, di Sms, di Facebook messenger, semua nggak dibalas. Ditelpon juga nggak diangkat. Apa cemburu? Tapi kok Sehun jadi kena getahnya juga sih? Dia kan nggak ada niat selingkuh! Sehun nggak terima diperlakukan begini!

Sehun berhenti melakukan teror telpon dan rentetan chat dengan ribuan tanda tanya di dalamnya. Takut ketenangan Jongin terusik. Jikalau memang pacarnya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, maka alangkah sangat mengesalkan dan menganggunya miskol serta ledakan sms bertubi-tubi. Nah, kalau Jongin emang belum bangun, syukurlah. Berarti Sehun yang terlalu paranoid. Kebiasaan jelek dipelihara!

Tapi sampai Sehun selesai sarapan, baca tabloid gosip, ketiduran, dan bangun dari ketiduran, Jongin belum juga membalas. Mau nggak mau perasaan Sehun yang awalnya cuma "mulai gelisah" meningkat jadi "gelisah banget" dan sekarang naik tingkat lagi jadi "gelisah gila!". Kalau dua-tiga jam nggak ada kabar, ya kemungkinan cowok itu sibuk. Tapi ini udah hampir setengah hari. Jangan-jangan Jongin kenapa-napa?

Donghae juga cemas melihat kondisi putrinya terlihat murung seharian. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan karena yang ditanya bolak-balik mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Hanya masalah komunikasi yang kurang lancar dari semalam. Dan sms yang tidak dibalas sealam satu hari bukan alasan yan tepat untuk membuat perhitungan, apalagi menghakimi anak orang. Akhirnya, dia pakai taktik alternatif yang lebih persuasif untuk menghibur anak perempuan satu-satunya itu. Pakai taktik seorang ayah yang baru terima gaji bulanan.

"Anak cewek Papa yang cantik, temenin Mama sama adek kamu shopping mau gak? Kata Mama sepatu kets lama kamu udah robek depannya."

Kedua mata Sehun membulat antusias dengar kata shopping. "Beneran nih? Aku dibeliin sepatu baru? Oke Pa. Aku mau mandi dulu. Asyiiik!"

"Nggak usah beliin dia, Pa. Palingan dipake seminggu robek lagi. Sehun nuna kalau pake sepatu bukan dipake jalan kayak orang-orang normal lainnya, tapi dipake ngebunuhin semut. Coba tanyain aja tuh Pa, ngapain sepatu ditaruh di dalam kamar kalau nggak buat gebukin semut?"

Kamar kakak-beradik itu gabung, sering jadi tempat nongkrong favorit semut-semut. Ini akibat dua makhluk jorok digabung dalam satu kamar yang sama. Dua-duanya pemalas. Tapi saling tunjuk menyalahkan kalau kondisi kamar mulai kacau-balau. Terlebih Sehun, udah keenakan baring-baring, tau-tau ngelihat pasukan semut melintas di lantai, padahal nggak jelas apa yang dikerubutin. Daripada bikin risih mata, dia capek keluar kamar ngambil semprotan, mending dia comot aja benda terdekat. Sepatu. Dipakailah buat membubarkan acara kumpul-kumpul dan baris-berbaris koloni semut iseng kelewat maruk yang hobi banget berkerumun di kamar mereka. Apa yang dikerubutin sih?! Sehun sebal dan nggak habis pikir. Apa bau telapak kaki Jeno yang mengalahkan aroma bawang goreng? Atau sisa keringat di kaos kaki Sehun ternyata kaya akan kandungan gula dan antioxidan?

Jeno santai-santai aja dengar BAKKK BUKKK BAKK BUKKK dari arah kamar pas siang bolong. Udah ketebak pergulatan macam apa yang terjadi.

Sehun melirik sang empunya suara dengan sorot mata kejam andalannya. "Lo dendam apa sih ama gue?"

"Bukan gue yang dendam, tapi semut-semut itu. Gue hanya mencoba menyampaikan aspirasi atas nama rakyat semut yang terdzolimi." Jeno menjawab kalem. "Awas kena karma lho, nun. Entar lo dikutuk jadi Ant-woman."

"Eh, masih kerenan Ant-woman, daripada lo, demen kok Flying dutch-man? Udah jelek, tua, setan lagi."

"Itu kan idola masa kecil. Masa kecil! Sekarang beda lah!" tanda Jeno sewot.

"Terus siapa idola masa remaja lo? Sora Aoi? Lu suka yang teteknya tumpeh-tumpeh?"

Donghae menginterupsi. "Bisa nggak di rumah ini kita menerapkan aturan? Jangan ada kosakata provokatif kayak tetek dan sebangsanya?"

"Tadi Papa nyebutin." Sehun menyeringai.

"Itu cuma contoh. Udah mandi sana! Yang telat ditinggal."

Dua orang itu berebut menyambar handuk dan saling dorong didepan pintu kamar mandi. Tapi baru satu jempol kaki Sehun yang menyentuh lantai kamar mandi, Jeno secepat kilat menerobos dari belakang. Otomatis Sehun terdorong ke pinggir dan nyaris menibani gantungan handuk.

"Ngalah dong ama cewek!"

"Emang lu cewek?" teriak Jeno dari dalam.

"Paaaa! Jeno curang!"

"Dibawah ada kamar mandi. Kamu ini udah 22 kok kelakuan kayak bocah."

Sehun cemberut. Tuh kan. Salah lagi dia. Susah ya jadi kakak. Selalu kelihatan salah. Jika di kampus beredar peraturan tak tertulis: 'Senior selalu benar', di rumah justru kebalikannya: 'Kesalahan terletak pada yang lahir duluan'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, sepulang dari family shopping, Sehun dapat kabar mengejutkan.

"Hunnieeeeeeeee! Lo harus buka timeline lo! Sekarang! Anak-anak di kampus pada heboh tadi, cowok lu berantem sama junior dari MIPA! Videonya udah kesebar gak cuma di Line, di Instagram juga!"

Speechless adalah kondisi yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Sehun saat ini. Dia mati gaya dan mulutnya buka-tutup saking shocknya.

"Lo darimana sih? Ditelpon-telpon nggak diangkat. Nomor lo nggak aktif melulu!"

"Hape ketinggalan di rumah. Gue cas. Habis jalan tadi. Eh, tunggu… ini beneran kan? Lo nggak becanda kan? Jongin… nggak, nggak mungkin gitu, kemarin dia udah janji. Maksud lo… dia berkelahi… Ya Tuhan… udah gue larang padahal…" Sehun gigit jari panik, kalimatnya jadi berantakan, dari tadi pagi perasaannya nggak enak, dengar berita Jongin nggak membuat perasaannya membaik sama sekali. Ya iyalah, coba kalau Baekhyun membawa berita gembira kayak: "Hun! Cowok lo baru-baru ini menyelamatkan seorang jomblo yang hendak bunuh diri" Sehun mungkin bisa bernapas lega. Tapi ini? Ini bukan jenis kabar yang ingin dia dengar! Apalagi Jongin dalang masalah yang memulai perkelahian.

"Sehun, tenang, apapun alasan Jongin, gue percaya dia melakukannya dengan sebab-sebab yang kuat. Coba lu tanya dulu motifnya dia, oke? Jangan main cakar aja."

Sehun menghela napas. "Lo dimana? Kampus?"

"Rumah, ini aja baru tau via Chen ama Kris. Mereka nginap di kampus. Biasalah, cowok-cowok nganggur, rutinitasnya berkisar di catur."

"Catur? Mereka lagi pada tanding? Dalam rangka apa?"

"Tauk. Eh, terus si cowok yang dihajar itu… lo kenal?" tanya Baekhyun, suaranya mulai bergemerisik, pengaruh sinyal jelek. "Hun… halo? Lo denger suara gue gak? Halo? Halo?"

"Gue denger kok…" Duh, gimana ya? Jujur apa enggak nih? Setelah menimbang-nimbang sesaat, akhirnya Sehun pilih buka-bukaan. Nggak enak bohong, apalagi ini sohib sendiri. Baekhyun dan teman-teman dekatnya yang lain berhak tahu fakta langsung dari mulutnya dia, bukan dari pemberitaan atau kabar burung nggak jelas di sosmed. "Iya, gue kenal, kami sama-sama ngajar di SM High. Jaehyun anak biologi."

Baekhyun berdecak pelan. "Gue udah mempredikis apa motif Jongin."

"Memprediksi!" ralat Sehun agak-agak kesel. "Jujur ya, nggak nyangka Jongin senekat itu," tukas Sehun, jantungnya masih berdebar-debar kencang untuk sesuatu yang nggak dia pahami. Oke, Sehun nggak munafik, dia suka Jongin bersikap protektif. Dia suka Jongin jealous. Dia suka Jongin lebih perhatian, khawatiran, dan pedulian sekarang. Siapa sih yang nggak suka pacarnya terbakar cemburu? Cuman, Sehun nggak pernah kebayang cowoknya akan bertindak _kebablasan_. Sampai mendatangi markas rivalnya, face-to-face, dan memusnahkannya di tempat. Jongin si manusia penjunjung tinggi logika, akal sehat dan mengidolakan Karl Marx. Apa sih yang ada di kepala Jongin waktu menghajar Jaehyun? Sehun nggak mungkin selingkuh! Jongin tahu itu. Nggak ada seorang pun yang bikin hatinya tergerak selain Jongin. Tak terhitung berapa banyaknya jumlah penggemar Sehun di perusahaan tempat mereka magang. Mulai dari bujang tua, bujang muda, duda, lesbian terselubung, sampai suami orang, toh yang ada di kepalanya hanya Jongin. Kenapa Jongin nggak muncul memberi kabar? Kenapa Jongin bosan? Kenapa dulu dia begini dan begitu? Otak Sehun hanya bersedia memproses Jongin, Jongin, Jongin dan "Kenapa Jongin…?". JUST HIM!

"Hun, gue rasa nih, menurut gue ya, apa yang dilakukan Jongin nggak salah-salah banget."

Sehun mengernyit. "Kamsudnya? Nggak salah-salah banget gimana? Dia bikin orang lain babak-belur! Baek, jangan mentang-mentang Jongin temen kecil lo trus dibela-belain melulu."

"Ini nggak ada hubunganya sama dia temen gue atau bukan. Kenapa gue bisa ngomong gini dengan pedenya karena… lo tahu nggak budaya di kampus kita? Satu orang kena, semuanya harus turun tangan. Satu orang bermasalah, semua orang kena getahnya. Tapi Jongin memilih datang sendiri nemuin si dia dan nggak mau melibatkan pasukan, karena dia merasa tuh ini masalah pribadi. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya tetep ketahuan dan tetep menimbulkan histeria massal juga. Lo tau cowok-cowok yang biasanya nongkrong di Sekret. BEM? Mereka udah panas tadi, udah kepancing, bawaannya pengen ninju tembok aja. Nah si Jongin, mati-matian nahan mereka biar masalahnya nggak membengkak."

Tetap saja nggak mengurangi debaran abnormal di dada. Sehun masih panik, clueless, dan takjub. "Gue setuju kali ini sama Jongin, nggak usah ada serangan susulan. Kalau mereka udah saling ketemu, itu tandanya selesai! Udah. Udah cukup. Orang-orang luar nggak usah terlibat. Campur tangan mereka nggak dibutuhkan disini. Makin kacau entar."

"Tapi gue denger-denger tadi si Chen cerita, katanya cowok temen ngajar lo itu mulutnya nggak punya rem standar ya? Jongin yang gue kenal sabar jadi meledak-ledak gitu. Bener, gue nonton videonya sampai kepingin pingsan. Berasa kayak nonton pemuda tukang pukul dari kampung sebelah yang nggak gue kenal. Orang cemburu dilemparin petasan ya bereaksi ganas lah. Kayak nggak tahu aja. Bego juga dia sengaja manas-manasain. Macan kalau lagi sakit gigi jangan dikira jinak, mereka diem-diem nelen bayi mana tahu para petugas bonbin?"

"Baek, tolong jangan ngomongin Macan dan petugas bonbin." Sehun mengusap-usap muka saking kekinya. Masa Jongin dibanding-bandingkan sama Macan sakit gigi? "Pembahasan lo out of the content."

Baekhyun meringis. "Hehe, sori… eh, tapi lo bakal ngehubungin Jongin?"

"Haruslah, dari kemarin malem dia kayak asap yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Feeling gue udah mulai nggak enak dari semalam. Nah, ternyata bener kan. Ada berita kayak gini. Tapi gue mau minta bantuan cowok lo, boleh gak?"

" _Anything for my dearest friend. What's that_?"

"Bilangin ke Luhan, jangan ada lagi video-video Jongin beredar luas di sosmed. Bilang aja gitu, Luhan pasti ngerti kok. Dia pasti nemuin cara."

Baekhyun langsung paham. Meretas, memblokir, mengacaukan sistem, hingga melenyapkan keberadaannya memang keahlian Luhan. "Siap! Serahin semua ke dia. Soal gitu-gitu mah kecil!"

Sehun tersenyum lega. "Makasih ya, Baek. Udah gue duga cowok lo ada gunanya juga suatu saat nanti."

"Jadi maksud lo selama ini cowok gue nggak berguna, gitu?"

Sehun buru-buru nutup telpon sambil cekakakan.

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus dan tawa cekakakannya berhenti, perasaan galau yang berganti menderanya. Jongin… Jongin… iya sih, cemburu sah-sah aja, tapi sampai mukulin anak orang padahal sudah dilarang itu keterlaluan! Tapi Jaehyun juga salah, siapa suruh nantang. Sok jadi pahlawan. Kini dia penasaran dengan nasib Jongin. Ada baiknya dia calling Jongin lewat WhatsApp. Jangan-jangan Jongin menghilang dari semalam gara-gara nyusun rencana buat melabrak Jaehyun? Tapi tapi tapi—

Oke. Tenang. Sabar. Fokus. Selowwww. Baekhyun ada benarnya, Jongin bergerak dengan pertimbangan matang-matang. Walau tetap nggak melegakan. Duh! Mending tanya langsung. Capek menerka-nerka.

"Nak. Kamu lagi apa?" Mama Kyu ngintip di pintu. "Bantuin goreng ikan, adek kamu aja habis nyuci piring tadi."

"Nyuci piring?" Sehun mencibir skeptis, nggak nyangka. "Serius? Jeno udah bisa nyuci piring? Wow!" Prestasi dalam dunia perdapuran baru-baru saja diborong pulang oleh JENO! Karena sejak kapan bocah itu tertarik menyentuh piring kotor?

"Ini anak kenapa sih?" Kuping Sehun langsung kena jewer. Sehun memekik dan berusaha menyelamatkan kupingnya. "Nggak tau umur, kamu itu harusnya udah ngerti kerjaan, udah gede gitu, dua dua itu bukan sekedar angka. Sadar diri. Cewek gede harus ngerti kerjaan! Ayo sana masak! Masa kalah sama adek kamu? Jeno pinter gitu, udah mau bantu Mama tanpa disuruh-suruh. Harusnya kamu nggak perlu Mama suruh-suruh lagi. Harus cepet tanggap sendiri. Malu kamu kalau lebih males dari anak cowok. Kamu tuh cewek gede, Hun. Udah dewasa. Nanti jadi istri orang nggak tahu apa-apa, goreng tempe aja masih gosong. Mama yang malu! Kerjanya melototin hape melulu! Udah tua gitu. Udah gede."

Hiih! Kenapa sih orangtua hobi banget ngulang-ulang omongan?! Bikin telinga pengang! Sekali aja nyindirnya, Sehun udah ngerti. Nggak perlu diingatkan berulang-ulang kalau dia udah tua! Udah gede! Udah wajib berlatih jadi calon istri yang baik. Udah tua! Udah gede! Udah tua! Udah gede! Gitu terus sampai Taj Mahal pindah ke Seoul!

"Aduuh…" Sehun bersungut-sungut, diusap-usap kupingnya yang memerah. "Mama kok kejam banget sih? Lagi dapet ya…ADOOH!" Kedua telinganya dipelintir sang mama kuat-kuat.

"Tuh kan, mau kamu disuruh pake cara begitu? Nggak kan?"

Sehun berdecak gerah. "Iya iya! Santai aja dong, Ma. Ntar kalau telinga aku putus gimana?"

"Masuk rumah sakit paling."

Sehun misah-misuh.

"Ngomong apa barusan?" tantang Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang.

Sehun geleng-geleng. "Gak. Gak ngomong apa-apa."

"Cepetan turun! Keburu gosong ikannya. Lelet deh!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya yang pakai sendal bulu-bulu dengan nggak sabar.

"Ma, kok sensi amat? Pulang belanja bulanan harusnya lebih ceria!"

"Habis Mama gemes lihat kamu loyo-loyoan di kasur. Seharian gituu aja kerjanya! Biasa-biasa aja jadi orang, biar dia yang nelpon duluan. Apa-apa jangan dijadiin beban. Yang luwes gitu lah jadi cewek. Nak, nak. Kamu ini. Yang kuat gitu jadi cewek. Yang gagah. Yang keren. Jangan menye-menye. Kalau emang cowokmu butuh, pasti dia yang ngejer, pasti dia yang nelpon. Nggak usah dibawa pikiran. Mending kamu bantu-bantu di dapur, cari kesibukan yang bermanfaat gitu kek."

"Iyaaaaaaa!" Sehun segera beranjak. Kelamaan nempel di kasur semakin panjang ocehan dan wejangan yang musti ditampung kedua telinganya.

Tapi sebelum benar-benar keluar, Sehun mengetik satu pesan di Line, berbunyi:

 _[Jong… aku mau bantu Mamaku masak, telp aku klau sempet. Peluk cium. Miss u xoxoxo]_

Yang tidak diketahui Sehun adalah, balasan Jongin tiba beberapa menit setelah si empunya ponsel sibuk berkutat dengan kompor licin, rempah-rempah, sisik ikan, dan minyak goreng.

 _[Hun, maaf aku baru baca pesan kamu. Maaf banget :( Kemarin malem hp aku tinggal di himpunan, kamu gak marah kan?]_

 _[Aku keasikan nemenin si cengcorang Jaehyun main PES ampe siang, tadi seru banget, anak-anak tanding catur di terminal. IT vs Biology, kami yang juara B-)]_

Sehun sedang menjerit-jerit histeris dibawah, bolak-balik jadi sasaran minyak-minyak yang marah. Dia benci kecipratan minyak goreng panas, rusaklah kulit mulusnya, apalagi sambil diketawain adiknya yang durhaka dan tidak berkeperi-kakak-an.

 _[Hun? Kamu belajar masak? Terharu :'D. Pasti demi masa depan kita, so sweet :*]_

 _[Baby?]_

 _[Honeey?]_

Sehun bersin-bersin parah, nyaris menangis, bau jahe dan merica menghambat pasokan udara segar ke lubang hidungnya.

 _[Kamu marah :(? Aku kesana! Wait. Jangan kemana-mana]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jahat kamu."

Dua patah kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun sewaktu mendapati Jongin cengar-cengir di pintu depan.

"Kok sms-sms aku gak dibales?" serangnya, tanpa mempersilahkan Jongin duduk atau copot sepatu. "Lagian, kamu ngapain senekat itu ngehajar Jaehyun? Udah kubilang nggak usah diladenin. Tega banget sih kamu! Kenapa nggak ditampar aja? Kasihan perutnya kamu tendangin."

Mata Jongin membesar nggak percaya. Sehun serius berharap dia cuma nampar Jaehyun? Jongin refleks tersenyum getir. Nampar? Yang bener aja!

"Kenapa senyam-senyum, Jong? Ini nggak lucu! Kamu tadi habis menganiaya orang, dan itu sama aja dengan nggak punya perasaan. Aku nggak nyangka, kupikir kamu lebih ngutamain logika. Kalau anak orang babak belur parah gimana? Kamu nggak mikir sampai kesana?"

Tangan Jongin mengepal dengar tuduhan-tuduhan Sehun yang dialamatkan kepadanya. Dia menatap cewek itu super serius. "Daripada kamu nyuruh aku nampar Jaehyun si bocah semblung, mending kamu suruh aku jambak dia aja sekalian. Supaya kami kelihatan kayak bencong lagi berantem. Mana videonya tersebar ke internet. Itu yang kamu mau?"

Sehun berdecak, bingung musti gimana, "Ya tapi nggak usah gitu juga. Kan masih banyak cara."

Jongin bersedekap. "Aku kesini mau nyicipin masakan kamu, bukan beradu mulut."

"Kamu udah baca semuanya?" Sehun melongo.

"Udah, cuma handphone kutinggal di himpunan kemarin malam. Kupikir kamu udah buka Line? Aku baru-baru ngebales."

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Belum, sibuk di dapur. Ponselku di kamar." Matanya menatap lurus dengan ekspresi paling aneh yang pernah Jongin lihat. Kalau dianalisis, kayaknya itu campuran antara marah, kaget, kangen, lega, senang dan pengen nangis. Tiba-tiba Sehun melompat ke depan dan memeluk—lebih tepatnya menggabruk—Jongin. Sungguh drama.

"Kukira kamu diserempet mobil di tengah jalan. Dasar. Lain kali jangan bikin aku cemas melulu!"

"Iya deh. Sori." Hampir aja Jongin kelepasan ngakak kalau nggak buru-buru ditahan saking gelinya. Dia hirup dan kecup pundak Sehun. Aroma tubuh Sehun menguarkan wangi bawang putih, bawang merah, lombok, terasi, dan minyak goreng.

"Sehuun! Suruh Jongin masuk! Ngapain kamu di pintu? Ini anak kok nggak punya sopan santun!" Kyuhyun ngomel-ngomel dari arah dapur.

"Jongin, gimana kabar orangtua?" Donghae merusak acara 'temu-kangen' dua sejoli itu dengan mengajak Jongin salaman lalu mempersilahkan pemuda itu duduk.

"Baik, Om. Orangtua baik."

"Maaf ya, nggak ada sirup jeruk, adanya sirup leci. Kamu nggak alergi sama leci kan?"

Jongin mesam-mesem geli dengar pertanyaan ajaib barusan. Orang macam apa yang alergi terhadap sirup leci? "Nggak kok, Om. Saya sih kalau sirup, rasa apa aja saya telen, nggak memandang buahnya. Lagian, saya nggak pernah ketemu orang yang alergi sama sirup, Om. Mungkin mereka punya riwayat diabetes, makanya ngurang-ngurangin yang manis-manis."

Donghae berhasil melakukan intervensi! Sehun ditinggal berdiri sambil terperangah karena pasangannya baru saja direbut sang ayah beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Om, punya riwayat diabetes juga nggak?" tanya Jongin santai namun sopan.

"Wah, kalau diabetes sih nggak ya, cuma kadang Om suka takut, makanya jaga-jaga aja. Soalnya kan umur-umur kayak saya ini biasanya rentan. Menurut kamu makanan apa yang cocok biar gula darah nggak naik?"

"Banyak sih, Om. Terutama ya sayur-sayuran. Kalau emang Om nggak terlalu suka makan sayur-sayuran polos, bisa ditambahin bakso. Kayak misalnya nih Om, buncis, itu bisa dipakein irisan bakso buat menyamarkan rasa sayurnya," cerocos Jongin asik sendiri jadi ahli konsultan sayur-mayur bagi kesehatan Donghae. Dia ingat papanya Sehun nggak terlalu suka sayur. "Nah, brokoli? Bisa disiasatin, Om. Pakein aja irisan sosis. Tante pasti tahu yang kayak gitu-gitu."

Inilah yang disukai orangtua Sehun dari Jongin. Anak itu kalau diajak cerita langsung nyambung, nggak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk melanjutkan topik obrolan. Dan rata-rata bukan omong kosong. Padahal niat Donghae bertanya kadang cuma pengen ngetes sampai dimana tingkat kepedulian pemuda itu, tapi jawaban yang diberikan benar-benar nggak setengah-setengah. Jongin sanggup menyesuaikan diri di segala kalangan, bahkan mamanya Sehun betah mengajak Jongin sharing-sharing soal bumbu dapur. Mengingat orangtua Jongin punya usaha restoran seafood di alun-alun pasar malam di kampungnya sana. Tiap liburan, kalau sedang bebas tugas, Jongin pasti bantu-bantu.

"Eh iya, katanya tadi Sehun belajar masak ya, Om?" tanya Jongin, baru ingat pacarnya masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Terabaikan.

"Wah, kalau masak sih, wajib itu. Anak cewek udah akhil baliq nggak tau masak ya malu. Masa kalah sama suami?"

Great job. Sindiran yang sungguh _ngena_ di hati. Sehun tersenyum nggak iklas.

"Hun, kalau ada tamu itu ya disiapin minuman. Jangan berdiri-berdiri aja kamu," kata Donghae. "Sana bikinin minum."

Jongin melirik wajah keruh Sehun dengan nggak enak hati. "Biar saya ambil sendiri, Om. Nggak usah repot-repot. Sekalian nyapa Tante. Lagi pada masak apa tadi? Dari baunya kayak enak nih," Dia mengedipkan mata pada Sehun. "Gimana eksperimen kamu? Udah berhasil buat sayur asam tanpa arang?"

Sehun melotot. Apa-apaan nanya kayak gitu? Ngeledek? "Aku nggak masak sayur asam, aku goreng ikan."

"Woww! Ikan!" Jongin bangkit penuh semangat. "I like that! Mana? Aku pengen nyicipin."

Sehun mendadak salah tingkah. Rona merah gelap di pipinya nyebar sampai ke daun telinga. Gimana kalau ternyata Jongin nggak suka dan dia kelihatan payah banget. "Engg… b-belum mateng…" Mulutnya sudah terbuka. Siap melancarkan jurus rayuan agar Jongin bertahan, tapi cowok itu sudah keburu melepas sepatu, taruh di keset pintu depan, lalu ngeloyor ke dapur tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi nelangsa Sehun. Tujuannya jelas: Menyambangi meja makan. Bentuk ikan hasil karya sang nona rumah spontan membangkitkan seringai di bibirnya. Oke… ikan itu tidak lagi terlihat seperti ikan pada umumnya. Lebih mirip daging ikan suwir-suwir saking susahnya diprediksi mana bagian ekor dan mana bagian perut. Hancur berserakan di piring! Malah di beberapa bagian ada yang terlalu matang, ada yang separuh matang, dan ada yang menjurus kearah gosong.

"Hmmm… enak sekali," Jongin hirup napas dalam-dalam, lubang hidungnya dia dekatkan ke gumpalan asap yang menguar dari piring. "Boleh kucoba?"

Sehun panas dingin, khawatir Jongin terserang sakit perut setelah mencicipi ikan hasil gorengannya. "Emm… kalau kamu… mm, nggak keberatan, tapi Mama udah masak daging semur sih…"

"Aku pengen nyobain ini," Jongin tetap ngotot mencomot secuil daging. "Masakan calon istriku."

Kedua tangan Sehun nemplok di muka. Duuuuuuhh, malu, malu, malu! Tuhan… rubahlah rasa ikan absurd itu menjadi ikan terenak di dunia.

"Eh, ada Nak Jongin," Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. "Udah laper? Semurnya belum mateng tuh, mau nungguin sebentar? Dikit lagi mateng kok."

Jongin kecap-kecap sambil menerawang ke depan, merasakan perpaduan asin dan gurih di lidahnya. Hmm. Lumayan. Butuh digembleng lagi. But so far so good. "Aku makan ini aja, Tante. Ini aja udah enak banget."

Sehun mengintip dari sela-sela jari. "Serius?" tanyanya tidak yakin, takut salah dengar.

Jeno yang sedaritadi berkutat dengan PSP di tangannya kini angkat bicara. "Hyung, lu nggak perlu terlalu baik hati. Buktinya Mama barusan dari kamar mandi. Gara-gara siapa? Gara-gara ikan laknat buatan Sehun nuna."

"Itu bohong! Bohong! Nggak bener! Fitnah!" Sehun membantah sampai nyaris histeris, tapi adik super isengnya malah tertawa.

"Di lemari kabinet sebelah sana ada obat pencahar, hyung. Kali aja lo mau buang racun yang barusan masuk di perut."

Jongin tertawa pelan sambil menahan kekasih galaknya yang sudah bersiap menghampiri sang adik dengan gulungan majalah di tangan.

Jeno mencelat dari sofa. "Apa lo?!"

"Elu yang apa?!" Sehun makin jengkel punya adek cowok nggak bisa diatur dan nggak tunduk kayak begini. Perasaan temen-temennya punya adek cowok di rumah, tapi nggak gini-gini amat deh.

Kyuhyun tidak sabar lagi menghadapi keributan di dapurnya. "Udah! Udah! Nggak usah kamu ladeni adik kamu. Malah makin ngelunjak. Dia cuma bercanda kok."

"Bercandanya keterlaluan, Ma! Aku malu!"

"Bener kata Mama kamu, Hun." Jongin menampilkan wajah bak malaikat yang siap menolong. "Ayo duduk sini, temenin aku makan," bujuknya lembut.

Cewek itu lalu menoleh dan menatap gusar sang mama. "Ma, apa bener yang dibilang Jeno? Mama sakit perut setelah makan ikan hasil gorenganku?"

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa sambil mengusap-usap kepala putrinya. "Ya enggak dong, sayang. Ikan gurame hasil gorengan kamu enak kok. Mama sakit perut ya karena emang lagi sakit perut. Bukan gara-gara kamu."

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Jeno penuh dendam. "Elo…! Awas… sekali lo nyuil ikan laknat itu… gue potong tangan laknat lo…!"

"Ya ampun kalian ini!" desis Kyuhyun berang, jari-jari tangan berminyaknya mencubit lengan Sehun. Tak ketinggalan lengan putra bungsunya.

"Adaow!" Jeno melotot protes. "Aku dapat bagian juga?"

Kyuhyun melempar tatapan peringatan. "Mulutnya. Tolong. Ada tamu." Dia memasukkan seember sayur bayam ke kulkas sambil mendengus. "Makan sana! Ajak Jongin makan. Rumah ini nggak berkah kalau penghuninya ribut melulu kayak kalian. Kalian ribut itu sama dengar ngusir malaikat. Mana ada malaikat yang mau masuk kalau penghuninya nggak akur? Sama aja kalian ngusir rejeki. Papa Mama nggak mau seret rejeki karena anak-anaknya berantem terus. Udah pada gede-gede juga."

Sehun ambruk di kursi sambil bertopang dagu. Muak. Merepeeeeet terus! Mana nggak tahu sikon. Ocehan berbusa-busa mamanya bikin Sehun merasa diperlakukan kayak anak kecil, itu yang bikin dia sebel.

Jeno duduk ogah-ogahan, kursinya dia geser sampai ke posisi terjauh dari Sehun. Dia menjulurkan lidah dengan mimik menghina. Sehun balas menjulurkan lidah, habis itu buang muka sambil mendengus ala banteng, keki.

"Maaf, Nak Jongin." Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Tante punya anak nggak ada yang kalem-kalem meneduhkan."

Jongin tetap cengar-cengir. "Gak apa-apa, Tante. Saya justru seneng. Daripada sepi." Dia suka suasana rumah seperti ini. Berisik tapi seru. Membuatnya rindu pada orangtua dan kakak-kakak ceweknya di kampung.

"Oh iya, denger-denger kamu lagi sibuk di organisasi ya? Organisasi apa?" tanya Jongin, berusaha menunjukkan sisi 'calon-kakak-ipar-de-best' kepada bocah SMA yang sedang mengambek.

Sehun menyambar. "Organisasi Pemuda-Pemudi Mulut Nyinyir se-Samudra Atlantik. Dia ketuanya."

Jongin berjuang mengabaikan celotehan tadi, melanjutkan ramah-tamahnya. "Terus, dengar-dengar kamu juga terpilih sebagai duta ya? Duta apa kalau boleh tau?"

Sehun kembali menyambar seenak jidat. "Duta Pelestarian Berandalan Cilik dan Pemulung Terlatih."

Jeno melompat bangun dari kursi. Sehun juga, sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun langsung menyetop episode pertarungan antara kakak-beradik bermulut pedas itu dengan mengoceh tentang nilai-nilai dan adat istiadat masyarakat timur dan betapa tabunya ribut di meja makan, apalagi sampai berkelahi sesama saudara, karena itu sangat tidak sesuai dengan nilai-nilai dan norma yang dianut masyarakat timur. Lalu dia bercerita panjang lebar tentang organisasi palang merah remaja yang diikuti Jeno serta prestasi-prestasinya, menggantikan putranya yang masih diam tepekur menyembunyikan kepala dibalik lipatan tangan. Cari aman. Setiap kali ada salah satu pihak yang buka mulut, bukan jawaban manis nan santun yang didengar, malah gonggongan lagi, gonggongan lagi—begitu kata Kyuhyun, sembari menumis cabai merah.

"Muka-muka seleb kayak kamu pasti udah punya pacar, minimal penggemar, nggak mungkin nggak tenar, pasti banyak yang suka nih, ngaku?" tebak Jongin, belum menyerah untuk tetap bergaul dengan Jeno. Mengabaikan Sehun.

Barulah anak itu menampilkan raut berbeda. Tersipu-sipu dengan lubang hidung kembang kempis bangga. Pancingan Jongin berhasil!

"Iya sih. Tapi aku bukan playboy, hyung. Aku sukanya sama satu cewek aja. Cuma cewek itu nggak mau pacaran, dia milih fokus."

"Cantik gak?" Jongin buru-buru tarik kursi, merapat ke seberang. Ngacangin Sehun sepenuhnya. Muka keponya memancarkan aura penasaran tiada tara.

Meskipun masih rada-rada gondok, Sehun ikut pasang telinga dari seberang meja. Soalnya Jeno agak susah buka-bukaan sama dia masalah percintaan, apalagi curhat. Walaupun hobi ngajak berantem, hobi merusak hari-hari damai Sehun, dan suka mengeluarkan komentar yang bikin ubun-ubun Sehun hangus terbakar emosi, Jeno sebenarnya tipikal pemalu di luar rumah. Yang nggak kenal pasti beranggapan anak itu cool, jaim, dan hanya tau mesam-mesem sambil pamer _eye-smile_ indahnya yang sukses menawan hati ribuan gadis.

"Cantik," Jeno manggut-manggut. "Yang jelas lebih seksi dari Sehun nuna."

Sehun ngorek-ngorek kuping sambil putar-putar mata.

Dua cowok beda usia itu larut dalam obrolan sendiri tentang perempuan. Sesekali Sehun ikut campur dengan cara meneriakkan bantahan "Sok tau!", tapi keduanya tak pusing. Donghae melenggang masuk ke dapur, ada ponsel menempel di telinganya, ponsel itu disangga pakai bahu kanan, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mencatat sesuatu di kertas memo.

"Pa, udahan dulu telpon-telponnya," tegur Kyuhyun mengacungkan sendok nasi. "Kamu ini, kayak nggak kenal hari libur aja."

Donghae buru-buru duduk dengan patuh. Takut disambit sendok nasi panas.

Jongin tertawa pelan. Sehun tersenyum memandangi wajah rileks Jongin. Dia suka lihat Jongin berbaur dengan keluarganya. Berusaha akrab, nggak fokus melulu ke Sehun. Daritadi Jongin bahkan tidak merasa terganggu atau menampilkan gelagat risih, malah kelihatan nyaman jadi bagian dari keributan di keluarga ini. Cowok itu larut dalam obrolan ringan seputar pacar-pacaran dan lempeng eurasia dengan Jeno, namun bersedia nimbrung obrolan soal kebijakan pemerintah serta valuta asing dengan papa-mama Sehun.

Aaahh… senangnyaaa! Kalau punya cowok kayak gini 'kan Sehun jadi nggak ragu-ragu kalau misalnya diajak melangkah ke jenjang berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N: Yaa, intinya, pengalaman diapelin cowok memunculkan ide untuk menulis ff ini :D. Semoga agan-agan pembaca suka. Selain terhibur, juga ada sesuatu yang bisa dipetik dari kisah ini ya, jamaaaaaaah! #Ala Bu Ustadzah**

 **Sebagai fans saya selalu bangga sama EXO dan makin bangga sampai detik ini karena HOLLY! Semua lagu di album itu SEMUANYA da-best! Sampai nggak berhenti saya putar, mulai dari bangun tidur, masak, nyetrika, buang air besar, sampai tidur lagi, handphone dan headset selalu mengikuti saya kemanapun xD**

 **They're Overdose!**

 **Sekian, pesan dan kesan dari saya. Review sangat dibutuhkan, pengen denger pendapat temen-temen :D #Guling-guling puppy eyes**


End file.
